


明星有烂

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 海贼王 - Freeform, 艾萨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 73,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 女曰鸡鸣，士曰昧旦。子兴视夜，明星有烂。将翱将翔，弋凫与雁。弋言加之，与子宜之。宜言饮酒，与子偕老。琴瑟在御，莫不静好。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 2





	1. Part.1 出花园 （1）

“艾斯不知道原来初吻的滋味真如少女漫画里所说，是像草莓巧克力一样甜蜜的滋味，但其中好像又夹杂着淡淡的酸意，让人忍不住去想：要是这个吻能一直持续下去该有多好。”

那天丘比特迷路了，在最应该到来的时间他错过了来到人间的末班车。  
末班车的终点是白胡子高级中学的天台顶上，十七岁的波特卡斯D艾斯正跃跃欲试要向心爱的女生表白。  
很多年后艾斯已然忘记那个女生的名字了，甚至连脸也记不太清。他只记得那个女孩的头发是在阳光下闪烁的琥珀色，她纤细的躯体上散发出茉莉花的香气。  
十七岁的爱恋不过是这样，因为一些琐碎的小事就自以为是地喜欢上对方，而后义无反顾地付诸行动，哪管日后暴雨猖狂。  
但就像我说的，那天丘比特迷了路，他调皮的箭矢并没能同样射中女孩的胸膛。  
“对不起，但我有喜欢的人了。”  
“是谁能告诉我吗？”  
“是，A班的萨博同学。”  
“这样啊……我就不可以吗？我不比萨博差的，而且我还、我还……”  
我还打架赢过他，52比51，那领先的一次可是金光闪耀的荣柄！  
但艾斯吞下了后半句炫耀的话，他曾经信誓旦旦和萨博保证过，坚决不在学校里暴露循规蹈矩的学生会长是个擅长打架的顽童一事。他从来就是言必信行必果的好朋友，从不会做出出卖伙伴的行径，即使面对的是初恋告吹也甘之如饴。  
“对不起，我不喜欢暴力的人。”  
女孩走了，她留下的那阵香气艾斯空有气力也无法抓住。  
“如果十年后我也找不到女朋友，你也没有女朋友，我们结婚好不好？”  
艾斯和萨博说这句话的时候大脑有一秒钟的放空，在开口的前一秒或后一秒他大抵都在吐槽这是什么鬼提议，但说出口的那一瞬间，他复杂扰乱的脑海里只剩下叫人舒服的清明。  
好像就该是这个样子的，像呼吸吃饭一样自然，他和萨博不再需要多余的话语解释那种情感。如果你说他们是朋友，那似乎莫名疏离了些许；如果你说他们是兄弟，那似乎又太过于粗粝。那他和萨博之间到底是什么呢？艾斯想来想去，最后才得出结论：  
是十年后如果我们还是这样，就一定要结婚的关系。萨博偏过脑袋怔怔地看着他，良久，他点了点头。  
“所以，为了不和我结婚，我建议你还是早点找到女朋友比较好。”  
“我今天尝试过，但失败了。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“因为她说她喜欢你，不然你去试试看呢？”  
“不要，我不喜欢女生。”  
“那你喜欢男生吗？”  
艾斯问，被巴士座椅拘束的长腿不甘地伸了伸，横伸到空荡的走廊上。萨博瞥了他一眼，淡然地回答：  
“我想我也不喜欢吧。”  
“那你喜欢什么呢？”  
“猫啊，狗啊，路飞啊，还有你啊。”  
“但我不是小动物，你不能把我和小动物排在一起。”  
“你可能忘记了，路飞也不是。”  
“不，他是，他是一只赖皮猴。”  
艾斯忿忿地说出这句话，脑海里浮现出他十二岁弟弟上蹿下跳的傻样，萨博看着陷入沉思的艾斯，忍不住莞尔一笑。  
“如果他是一只赖皮猴，你就是一只大猫咪。黑色的那种，全身写满生人勿扰，谁想要摸你还会被抓伤。”  
“但如果是你我就不会，因为你是金毛巡回猎犬，大猫咪最好的朋友，我可以破例让你摸我的肚子。”  
“明明是等我还没走过去，你就会自己翻身求我摸。”  
“我才不是！”  
“你是，因为你太喜欢我了。”  
金发少年微笑着拍了拍艾斯的黑发，被拿捏住命门的男孩羞赧地趴倒在前排的座椅靠背。他还没完全长开的稚气脸上挂着红晕，好像晚霞的云彩。

迷路的丘比特坐上了穿越时空的专列，专列的始发站是十三年前的某一天，当森林公园的都变成金黄的海洋时，两个四岁的小朋友因为争夺地盘而打了起来。  
直到现在，森林公园的中心区域都是雷打不动的儿童区域，那里有滑滑梯、秋千、跷跷板，以及让所有孩子心驰神往的树屋基地。  
说是树屋，不过是一米多高的一棵人造假树，挖空了树干造成的狭小区域。要到达这里必须通过摇摇晃晃的悬空绳桥，小胳膊小腿的小朋友每每都要失败好几次才能安全到达。  
当然也有作弊的方式，比如央求爸爸妈妈将他们举起，从树屋的镂空窗户里钻进去。但这种行为无疑是投机取巧，连四岁的小孩都会不齿。于是争强好胜如艾斯萨博，总会铆足了劲亲力亲为，力图成为每天幼稚园放学后第一个到达树屋的“森林领主”。  
这也是个不成文的规矩了，谁要是那天第一个占领了树屋这块风水宝地，谁就是那天当之无愧的孩子王，别称“森林领主”。  
那时候艾斯和萨博荣膺领主的次数难分伯仲，其他孩子也自觉担任他俩的手下，泾渭分明的分成两个派别，各有拥趸。  
可以说，艾斯和萨博的孽缘，起始于一场场不见硝烟的斗争。  
那天也是个与别无二的日子，秋天的阳光懒洋洋地洒在草地上，坐在长椅上的露玖打了个哈欠，再抬起头时就看到她不省心的儿子，和一个漂亮的金发小人扭打成一块。  
“好小子 ，你都学会打架了？！”  
恼羞成怒的露玖拧住艾斯的耳朵，像兔子一样把他提溜起来。满脸尘土的黑发男孩奋力挣扎着，在空气中挥舞自己肉乎乎的小拳头。  
“是他先挑事的！”  
“还学会撒谎了？我看你就是一天不打上房揭瓦！”  
“才不是！！！妈妈你快放开我！！！不然我们的领地要被他抢走啦！！！”  
艾斯手舞足蹈地大喊，但他霸道专制的妈妈显然没有放过他的意思。命运尽在他手的四岁小朋友只能眼睁睁看着自己一生的对手活蹦乱跳钻进树屋 ，探出脑袋冲他做鬼脸。  
他气急了，一个使劲挣脱了露玖的桎梏，三下两下跑进树屋，把得意洋洋的金发男孩推搡在地。  
他们又打了起来，周遭的小朋友和露玖面面相觑地围观他们不成章法的决斗。直到忍无可忍的露玖按捺不住爬上绳桥，一把拽住了艾斯扬起的手。  
“混小子，给我道歉！”  
金发小男孩被自己家倒霉儿子揍出了鼻血，漂亮的长睫毛上也挂了泪珠，露玖顿时头大如斗，万分懊悔家庭教育的失败。  
“我不！明明是他先推我的！”  
被妈妈当着那么多小朋友的面教训，艾斯小领主也感到丢脸，连话语都挂上了哭腔。但冷血无情的露玖对他略带撒娇的告状视若无睹，依旧压着他低头赔礼。  
“你看你都把小朋友的鼻子打破了，他会疼的呀。我平时怎么教你的？君子动口不动手，别的小朋友也是爸爸妈妈的宝贝，你不能这样对他们的。”  
“可是、可是 ”  
“没有可是，波特卡斯D艾斯，你爸爸是怎么教你的？！”  
素来温和的露玖一旦喊出人的全名，就会瞬间染上不怒自威的霸气，嚣张如老爸也动弹不得。 在妈妈的威压下，好强如艾斯小伙子也不得不认怂，他抽抽搭搭地对金发男孩说了声抱歉，小脸蛋因为羞臊红成了园中的枫叶。  
金发男孩朝他点点头，掏出手绢堵住了流血的鼻孔。而后他伸出手，友好地对艾斯说：  
“我也有不对，对不起。我叫萨博，我们一起玩吧。”  
艾斯握住他的手，萨博的手暖呼呼的，像是刚蒸好的馒头一样又白又嫩，他圆润的粉嘟嘟的脸让人忍不住捏一下。即使过去很多年，艾斯也不得不承认比起满脸臭屁的自己，幼年的萨博才是更讨大人喜欢的那个。睿智如露玖也未能幸免，从此在心里种下“萨博君就是天使”的奇妙印象，岁月更迭也不会转换。  
囿于此，日后无数次他和萨博的争斗，都会以“亲妈胳膊肘往外拐”的方式惨痛结尾。  
他和萨博熟稔起来，约定俗成地瓜分着树屋那狭窄的领地。有时他是森林领主，萨博是海洋领主，有时又倒过来，反正总是两个人一起妄图侵占全世界。

但六岁那年，他们不玩树屋而是改玩《水精灵2000》的时候，另一个大问题出现了。  
“你竟然不会游泳？！”  
坐在萨博装潢精美的游戏室里，屏幕上的尼普顿正手握三叉戟在浪花里翻腾，啪叽，因为撞到礁石屏幕中央弹出“GAME OVER”几个字符。  
“是啊，很奇怪吗？来来来，再来一局。”  
萨博无所谓地耸耸肩，聚精会神地盯着屏幕。但艾斯还沉浸在震惊中，震惊之余还夹杂着志得意满。  
“当然很奇怪！不会游泳怎么能拿到‘海洋之王’的成就？！旱鸭子不配这个荣誉！”  
海洋之王是《水精灵2000》的最终成就之一，他孜孜矻矻了一个暑假也没能达成，正当他想放弃的时候，萨博却告诉他自己拿到了，还耀武扬威地给他展示荣誉栏的勋章。海神的头像后印着代表骷髅旗的“X”，像一个黑叉把失败者全盘否定，顿时让艾斯又酸又羡。  
现在他发现萨博身为海洋之王竟然不会游泳，自然要好斗心起的大做文章。  
“喂，拜托，游戏是游戏好嘛。而且我不会游泳难道你会吗？”  
萨博白了他一眼，有些恼火地甩开手柄。艾斯猛然点头，炫耀般回答：  
“我会啊，我这个暑假学会游泳了！我可以一口气游25米呢！”  
“25米算什么？我告诉你，我马上就能游100米，你的四倍！”  
“那我就游500米，还是比你多！”  
“那我游1000，不，2000，吊打你！”  
“切，那我游10000、20000，我住水里，反正就是比你多！”  
“谁怕谁啊？！敢不敢打赌？！！”  
“谁认输谁就是小鸭子！！”  
他和萨博为了贷款的游泳距离争得面红耳赤，最后不欢而散，回家路上艾斯都在比划蛙泳的手势。  
-哼，你等着当小鸭子吧。  
艾斯忿忿地想，不禁加快了脚步。  
第二天，央爸爸求妈妈才好不容易报上“少儿游泳冲刺班”的艾斯在体育馆里和他发誓要一决雌雄的竞争对手不期而遇。  
萨博穿着橘色的游泳短裤，学着哈库教练的样子做热身运动。侧身运动第一节，他一转身就跌进艾斯玩味的眼睛里。  
“冲刺班的小朋友跟我下水，基础班的小朋友先和哈库教练做下热身。”  
甚平教练一吹哨子，身为冲刺班一员的艾斯不屑地睃了基础班菜鸟萨博一眼。他屁颠屁颠往泳池里蹿，红色的游泳裤风骚地一扭一扭。萨博气的差点闪着自己的小蛮腰。  
为了追上冲刺班的艾斯，萨博连睡着的时候都在游泳。每天睡前他还雷打不动地要在自己的床上练习蛙泳的姿势，一度让保姆姐姐以为他走火入魔了。  
功夫不负有心人，一周后，他如愿以偿地进入了冲刺班，和满脸铁青的艾斯大眼瞪小眼。  
“你作弊！你不可能学这么快！”  
我可是学了两周才达到这个程度的，艾斯打死也不会承认萨博比自己要厉害这种事的。  
“那是你学太慢了，马上你就连追都追不上我了。”  
“切，你不过是刚刚开始，我们班上垫底的，我现在已经能游100米了！”  
“你才是，迟早会被我超越。”  
“喂！后面两个人聊什么呢？！我上课还是你们上课？！”  
泰格教练一声怒吼，窃窃私语的开小差二人组心虚地低下头。  
可惜他们的好日子并没有持续很久，泰格教练雷厉风行的手腕与别不同，他用一种老鹰式的教育法教着他的学生。  
雏鹰之所以能学会飞，就是因为鹰妈妈回残酷无情地把雏鹰推下悬崖，在求生意志的作用下雏鹰自然而然学会了飞行。游泳也是一个道理，只要唤起人的求生意志，泰格相信没有什么是学不会的。  
艾斯成为了第一个尝试泰格教育法的幸运儿。  
只听噗通一声，七岁男孩瘦瘦小小对待身体被毫不留情地扔进了水里，其他小鹰被那声巨响吓得瑟瑟发抖，许久，咕噜作响的池面也毫无反应。  
“你把艾斯杀了！”  
萨博一声嚎叫，冲上前痛打泰格的腹肌，不动如山的男人冷冷晲了他一眼，指着泛起泡沫的水面说道：  
“他把自己救回来了。”  
终于冒出水面的小男孩费力的扑腾着，虽然动作不成章法但努力往前游动，在最初的惊慌过去后，艾斯诧异地发掘了自己的游泳天赋。他得意地朝萨博摆摆头，在哗哗啦啦的水花声里断断续续说：  
“我比你游得多得多啦！”  
萨博无奈地松了口气，而后他就看见了艾斯身后浮上池面的，鲜艳如火的红色小泳裤。

泳裤逃逸，当众露鸟，这大概算得上艾斯人生中排在前面的羞耻事件。每一次萨博只要提起“游泳课”三个字就开始不怀好意大笑，那已经成为约定俗成的两人之间的烂梗，动辄能惹怒艾斯。  
与之对应的，是十二岁那年发生在萨博身上的糗事，按艾斯的话说，一报还一报。  
那年最流行的偶像明星无疑是罗罗诺亚索隆，他刀劈斧凿般的容颜和铁血硬汉的气质让所有男生心驰神往。特别是电视剧《那一夜，月亮犯的错》里，他和古伊娜的生死虐恋更让妙龄少男各个哭湿眼眶。一时间，学习罗罗诺亚索隆穿着打扮的帖子如雨后春笋，如果赶不上潮流是要被全班男生耻笑的。  
那个时候，腰间别着三个纸筒，用圆珠笔在左眼皮上画一道疤是男生间的流行风尚，还有必不可少的三个耳环，少一个都是背叛潮流的指标 。  
萨博很羡慕街上光明正大打三个耳洞的国中生们，配上金属的耳坠那简直酷毙了！但他自己不敢去打，因为那下场毫无疑问是被他爸妈揍死。  
于是他只能撺掇艾斯去干这般坏事，反正艾斯在所有人眼里都是我行我素的坏小子。  
“我拒绝，好傻。”  
艾斯酸溜溜地说，他可能是全班少数几个对罗罗诺亚索隆毫不感冒的男孩了，不感冒到甚至看萨博对着杂志花痴都要暗暗啐上一口。  
“拜托拜托嘛，就当是为了我。”  
“有什么好处吗？”  
“嗯，三个月英语作业？”  
“得了吧，我自己会写。”  
艾斯挥挥手，大喇喇走了，一边走他还一边心想，索隆那傻子到底哪里帅了？  
但萨博也不是轻言放弃的人，艾斯一直认为萨博最大的特长就是擅于死缠烂打，特别是对待自己，他像是打蛇直打七寸一样把他掌握的死死的。  
“拜托拜托嘛，再加两个月数学作业好不好。”  
那双蓝莹莹的眼睛里一旦染上亮闪闪的星星，艾斯就知道要遭。嘴巴先于大脑说了好，接下来的时间只剩追悔莫及。  
“好吧，但说好了，钱要你出。”  
“嗐，要用啥钱啊，我亲自帮你穿！”  
“你行吗？”  
“我行，我在猪耳朵上实验过！”  
君子一言驷马难追的艾斯忧虑地吞下抱怨，他耳朵的安危此时此刻已不掌握在自己手里。  
最后的结局，萨博因为晕血昏了过去，被钢针戳破耳垂的艾斯不得不一边捂着流血的耳朵一边背他去医院看病，然后自己也被赏赐了破伤风疫苗三连。  
不过好处在于打那之后萨博就对索隆脱粉了，并且颇有几分脱粉回踩的架势，在艾斯无意翻到杂志索隆那页的时候他会脸皱成一团嘟囔：  
“有那个傻子才会装模作样打三个耳洞啊？！！得意啥呢？！”  
很奇怪的，这之后艾斯反倒有些怜爱索隆了。

丘比特的特快列车，飞速驶过毫无波澜的中学时光，除了因为迷路错过的高中天台，这段日子确实平静的泛不起涟漪。  
艾斯和萨博变声、长高、冒出胡须，性格也沉稳下来，但他俩在一起的时候还是忍不住天天傻乐，除了一堆琐碎的絮语产出不了任何对社会有益的观点。  
但萨博会振振有词的说，从车站便利店关东煮的售罄速度入手，也可以研究每天车站的平均人流量。谁说生活没有哲学？这不过和艾斯在一起的时候，萨博忙碌到根本没时间思考。  
他忙着快快乐乐，忙着看艾斯快快乐乐。在艾斯这里，连失恋都是很快乐的事情。  
比如此时坐在摇摇晃晃的公交车上，艾斯不老实的长腿横阻着走道，他的下巴搭在前排靠背，嘴里哼着某首很耳熟的旋律，耳熟到萨博不由自主跟着唱了起来。  
“单身万万岁，恋爱就像龙卷吹；  
她没有眼光万万岁，我还是单身开心鬼！”  
“你干嘛唱出来啊？”  
艾斯怨念地瞪了他一眼，垂下头继续悲春伤秋，他再次陷入持续很多年的思考：和萨博比，自己到底差在哪里？为什么身边的女性上至他妈下至克尔拉，都对萨博念念不忘对自己弃之敝屣？  
难道他没有萨博长得帅吗？！  
他悄悄观察着萨博在夕阳下发光的侧脸，面红耳赤的得出结论：  
确实挺帅的，比自己差那么点。  
“想唱就唱，唱的响亮。”  
“你好烦，我不要听。”  
艾斯用校服外套蒙住头，赌气地不去看萨博，金发少年吐了吐舌头，掏出手机和那坨迷之隆起物自拍。  
而后给露玖发彩信，上书：  
“请问该怎么安慰一个失恋的17岁男孩？”  
露玖的回复很快就发送过来了，世界上最了解自己儿子的妈妈坦然回答：  
“那就请亲亲他吧。”  
于是萨博戳了戳艾斯的背，小声命令着要艾斯抬头，当黑发男孩不耐烦地从重重叠叠的校服缧绁里脱身时，他的嘴唇就印上了太阳下山前最后一个吻。  
他人生中第一个吻，无与伦比到似乎他的双唇就是为了迎接这个吻而被创造出来的。  
“不要难过了，我在呢。”  
萨博笑眯眯地移开脑袋，情不自禁舔了舔自己湿润的嘴唇，甜甜的，萨博想。 一股汹涌的暖流朝着艾斯的心脏奔涌而去，17岁的黑色的大猫咪像是被雷霆击中般手足无措起来，他的脸更红了，衬的星星点点的雀斑也泛着粉色。他垂下头不敢看萨博碧空万里的晴朗双眸，即使那蓝色的无垠里诠释着他存在的所有意义。他听见萨博说：  
“要是你还难过的话，我只能再亲亲你了。”  
话音未落，艾斯的吻就猝不及防撞进了萨博唇舌之间。  
天恰好黑下来，公交车上的灯倏地亮了，那是黑夜到来前第一个吻。


	2. Part.1 出花园 （2）

关于初吻莫名其妙丢失这件事，艾斯不但不难过，甚至还有几分飘飘忽忽的愉快。  
接下来几天他脸上总是挂着无法形容的得意，每每看到萨博就克制不住地嘿嘿傻笑，好像吹的很鼓的气球在天空中晃晃荡荡，眼看着就就要失控。萨博很不喜欢艾斯这兴奋莫名又落不到实处的状态，于是决定纡尊化身戳破气球的钢针。  
“你再这样傻下去不会有女生喜欢你的。”  
他戳了戳艾斯略有些婴儿肥的脸，郑重其事地说道。可惜他正儿八经的建议便没能感化飘飘然的艾斯，黑发男孩兴高采烈地回应：  
“没有关系呀。”  
没有女生喜欢也没有关系，不是还有你在吗？！  
萨博分明从艾斯神采飞扬的眼睛里读出了他没脱口的下半句话，一时间他也弄不清楚自己是生气还是害羞。他到现在都搞不清那天在公车上的一时意乱，冲动之下似乎造成了什么不可挽回的后果。但他要强又死倔，不肯招认现在的局面是自己的错。  
“当然有关系！你要知道，我可是很受欢迎的！”  
所以如果我提前被其他人撬走也是不奇怪的，所以如果你不好好把握机会我也是会走掉的。  
在萨博的认定里，即使他俩亲过了，还是两下，那也不能说明什么，毕竟他只是按照露玖阿姨的托付给艾斯送上安慰罢了。而且他在克尔拉的通俗小说上看到过，在每段感情里最先告白的人都会毫无疑问占据下风。  
他这样一个怕输的人，怎么能屈居下风？  
他在等艾斯先开口，把那层已经快彻底透明的玻璃纸嚓地一下撕开，但艾斯明显没能get到他的意思。  
“你胡说，只是高中的小女生没有眼光而已！到了大学，工作的时候，我肯定会比你更受欢迎！”  
语罢，艾斯气鼓鼓地走了，仿佛一个赌气的小孩子，监护人萨博对他的怪脾气从来摸不着脑袋。

列车停了下，前方路段因为天降暴雪而壅塞，等待中的丘比特百无聊赖地打了个哈欠。  
车窗外是飞速闪过的泛黄画卷，一幕幕描摹着艾斯和萨博仓促又空乏的高中光阴，一眨眼就流逝了，岁月在他俩身上没留下什么痕迹，除了因为某场不欢而散的谈话无缘无故疏远的心，无缘无故又想要靠近。  
那是高二寒假前的某一天，期末考试之前，寒潮不告而至的席卷了这座城市，大朵的乌云扬眉吐气地侵占了阳光的乐土。  
不到5点天就黑透了，瘦条条的北风像鞭子一样抽着空气、抽在走路的行人脸上。放学时匆匆落了一阵雨，雨势不大，但配合上这让人寒毛倒悚的天气难免有些不好受。艾斯和萨博狼狈地挤在一把白色的小花伞下，两个个子蹿过了180的大小伙子亦步亦趋地在风雨中瑟缩。  
小花伞是向克尔拉借的，未雨绸缪的女生总是会在柜子里多备一把伞。白色小碎花阳伞，金属的伞柄有些锈迹了，小小一片蘑菇顶，只能堪堪遮住他俩的脑袋。但艾斯没有资格抱怨，如果不是看在萨博学生会长的面子上，他多半会被淋得更惨。  
因为他们走出校门没多久，就下起了冰雹。  
比小拇指盖还小的雪霰子，噼里啪啦砸在他们摇摇欲坠的伞上，雨也变大了，老天爷仿佛打了商量般要他俩难堪。  
“我们把伞收起来跑过去吧。”  
艾斯艰难地提议，他左边肩膀已经湿了大半，脖子因为扭曲的姿势也有些僵硬了。这里离车站还有八百米左右的距离，如果贸然跑过去他无疑会整个人湿透。  
审时度势下萨博摇了摇头，咬咬牙反驳：  
“再忍忍，快到了。”  
“我忍不住啦，我脖子要断了！”  
说着，艾斯就兀自拉住萨博的手，拽着他猛然往前跑去。萨博一个不查，原本就脆弱的伞面整个翻了过来，艾斯浑然未觉，任由萨博像拖着一个降落伞般跌跌撞撞跟着他狂奔。  
纷扬的雪霰把萨博的脸刮得生疼，呼啸而过的狂风把可怜的伞折腾的吱嘎作响，萨博相信不用到车站，它就将彻底英勇献身。  
他们气喘吁吁地冲进车站里，两个人都像是落汤鸡般狼狈。更狼狈的是那把光荣就义的伞，生锈的伞骨已经分崩离析，萨博再怎么折腾也不可能让它恢复原状。  
如果是平时萨博可能只会撇撇嘴，而后讹诈艾斯请自己吃萝卜牛杂，但这次不一样，他越是摆弄着伞就越是火冒心头，浑身的湿意或是怒气让他不住发着抖。  
“你跑就跑，为什么不让我先把伞收起来？”  
金发男孩皱着眉头问道，好看的眼睛里夹杂着毋庸掩饰的怒意。艾斯吊儿郎当地抖了抖身上的冰珠，耸着肩说这不是来不及嘛，他的态度让萨博愈发火大了。  
“有什么来不及的？这又不是我的伞，这是克尔拉的伞，你把它搞坏了我回头怎么和她说啊？”  
艾斯被萨博骤然间的问责弄得手足无措，他很少看到萨博这样凶巴巴的，一改平常的和风细雨，和外面的冰雹般哐里哐当乒里乓啷。不就是把伞吗，干嘛要这么生气呢？  
于是艾斯回答：  
“那我出钱再帮她买一把不就好了。”  
“这根本不是伞的问题！是你的问题，你总是这样，想一出是一出，根本没问过我的意见！”  
你好像笃定我怎样都不会生气，所以才永远像个小孩子一样骄纵顽劣，该做的总错过，不该做的又总犯错 。萨博承认他很讨厌这种被拿捏在手的感觉，像是他做什么说什么都逃不开艾斯的五指山，眼睁睁看着自己成为对方的俘虏。  
“好啦，是我的问题，我请你吃拉面总行了吧，不加辣不加葱花，就当暖暖身体。”  
艾斯讨好地拍了拍萨博的背，似乎想尽快结束这莫名其妙的争吵。但气头上的金发男孩显然没有轻易揭过这章的意思，他依然在喋喋不休的怨怼：  
“可能在你心里我的意见根本不重要，我就是你的跟班你想到哪就跟到哪，你从来没尊重过我！”  
说着，他重重拍开了艾斯搭在自己肩头的手。被无缘无故的撒气，艾斯的脑子也被点炸了。他很小肚鸡肠地一把夺过萨博手里的伞，把它丢在地上狠狠踩了两脚，直到那把伞彻底破的不能再破，白色的碎花上布满污渍。  
“你是全世界最没有资格说这种话的人！不要忘了十二岁的时候是你擅自决定给我打耳洞，害得我去打破伤风针。还有之前在公交车上，是你擅自决定吻我的！吻过之后又像什么都没发生一样！你才是根本没有问过我的意见！”  
艾斯的声音有些高了，惹得周遭的路人频频侧目，萨博的脸倏地涨红了，他像是切身经历了一次社死。  
“你胡说，明明是露玖拜托我亲你的，但后面那个，是你没有经过我同意，去、去亲我……”  
他越说声音越小，羞臊地低下了头，耳根不知何时红的和血一样。三个月里，那个转瞬即逝的吻却愈发色彩鲜明，萨博一闭上眼仿佛都能感受到艾斯嘴唇粗糙而温暖的触感，像是猫咪的舌头在他心口悄悄舔舐。  
他不该不好意思的，但果然还是有些不好意思，连稍稍提起都要烧红双颊的。  
“……原来如此，是我会错意了。我希望哪天露玖拜托你杀人的时候，你也照单去办！”  
艾斯怒气冲天地离开了，一步迈的比两步还大，连看都没看萨博一眼。蓦然间被浇蔫的萨博可怜巴巴地蹲下身，用力擦着白伞上的污泥，那黑乎乎的污迹越擦越大，他眼前慢慢模糊一片。  
怎么会这样呢？萨博想破脑袋也想不明白。

萨博很想问问艾斯，他之前说的十年之约还生效吗？  
但艾斯一看到他就板着脸走开，连开口的机会都不给他，次数多了，萨博也赌起气来，发誓再去热脸贴冷屁股就要千千万万倍唾弃自己。  
伞的事轻而易举揭过了，人美心善的克尔拉没有怪他，反而第二天他因为淋雨感冒咳嗽时，女孩还愧疚于是自己的伞太破了的缘故。三番几次下来，萨博更不好意思了，心烦意乱，他的感冒甚至有加重之势。  
就这样过了一周，萨博照旧和流感做着斗争，人都消瘦了一圈。他白着一张脸在走廊上和艾斯擦肩而过，黑发男孩在听到他压抑的咳嗽声时微不可查地颤了颤。  
“你还好吗？”  
最终是艾斯忍不住了，给他们持续漫长的冷战画上一个句点。  
“哼，你不是不管我了吗？”  
萨博擤了擤鼻子，假装冷静地回答，其实他的心上早已有一堆小人敲起喧嚣鼓噪的锣鼓。  
“我、我这是害怕你传染给其他人！”  
“噢——”  
萨博拖长鼻音慢慢腾腾地回答，水汪汪的蓝眼睛目不转睛地盯着艾斯，艾斯被盯得有些发毛。  
“好、好啦，也是有那么一点点担心你病死。”  
他用食指和拇指比了个短小的距离，不自在地说：  
“就这么一点点。”  
“那真是难为你了，你放心，我一定比你后死。”  
说罢，萨博狠狠打了个喷嚏，艾斯突然想到在哪个电视节目上看到人每次打喷嚏实则都是在生死线上走了一遭。他吓出一声冷汗。  
幸好，这次萨博坚强的从生死线上挣扎过来了。  
“所以，哼，我们要不要和好？看在你这么可怜的份上！”  
艾斯赧然地偏过头，快速而含糊地问，在萨博的记忆里这是艾斯第一次服软。萨博顿时有种多年斗争战果喜人的惊颤，他恨不得跳起来大喊三声乌拉。  
但他忍住了，他故作成熟地清了清嗓子，然后勉为其难地点点头。  
“咳咳，可以，我们继续做朋友。”  
“只是朋友？”  
艾斯不确定地问，有些着急又有些茫然，他挠了挠自己翘起的黑发，小雀斑上冒出亮晶晶的汗珠。  
“还有，就是，十年后，可能会结婚，那种……关系？”  
萨博用细若蚊蚋的音调说，暗暗嫌弃自己和个矫揉造作的小媳妇没有两样。面前的艾斯沉吟了半晌，猛地点头如捣蒜。  
“一言为定，十年哦，说好了是十年。”  
他黑色的瞳孔里星光璀璨，仿佛带着灼人的温度，那无穷无尽的幽深宇宙下一秒就能将人淹没，是萨博难以逃避的酣梦。他多想说不用十年也可以、比十年要早也可以，但深沉的黑最终也淹没了他的话语，淹没了他所剩无几的勇气。嗫嚅半晌，他也只能轻轻颔首。  
艾斯顺理成章搂住了他的脖颈，像过去很多年那样和他勾肩搭背地走在望不到头的长廊，萨博闭上眼，似乎听见时间流淌过的声音。  
3652天，87648个小时，315532800秒，好像比一个世纪还要难熬喔。


	3. Part.2 失乐园（1）

“岁数越往上，萨博也说不清他对艾斯的情感了。  
他是喜欢艾斯的，这点连天崩地裂沧海桑田也无法更改；但他好像又没有那样喜欢，喜欢到能将艾斯当做柔情蜜意的交往对象处理。  
萨博想，就这样顺其自然吧，反正没人知道以后会发生什么，反正艾斯总是会在前方等着自己。”

大二那年的冬天，他们所在的城市下了十年以来最大的一场雪，四顾白茫茫，唯有星星点点的路灯在黑夜里亮的寂寥。  
没有星星也没有月亮的晚上，他们约好一起参加心心念念的《复仇者战警最终战》首映，罗罗诺亚索隆担纲主演，彼时他已经从十年前的少年偶像成为了屈指可数的实力派演员了。  
那天艾斯特意早去了二十分钟，他无法克制内心的喜悦，按捺不住要和萨博分享。在凄迷的寒夜里，他站在空荡荡的影院门口，一边哈气一边跺脚。慢慢的，雪花小了，身穿驼色呢子大衣的萨博深一脚浅一脚地踩破洁白无瑕的积雪，从浓稠的夜色里走向艾斯。他金发的头发上落着雪花，远远看像白头发的老爷爷一样。发现影院前的艾斯朝自己招手，萨博也欢天喜地地挥起手来，结果一个趔趄，他差点四面朝地摔在雪上。  
安然到达的萨博拍了拍头上身上的雪，笑着问艾斯你等很久了吗？  
——脸都冻红了，再久一点怕是要感冒的。  
艾斯摇摇头，嘿嘿笑着说我也才刚到。  
他们已经两个月没见面了，因为期末考学业繁忙疏于问候。萨博恍惚中觉得艾斯好像又长高了，肩膀宽宽的，俊秀的脸上显出大人的表情。艾斯更帅了，是那种即使穿着简简单单休闲装也会被人当成时装模特的帅气。  
莫名其妙的，萨博的心跳陡然加快了，像是有一只小兔子在胸膛里欢快地蹦来蹦去。他努力压抑下自己的不自然，悄悄安慰这只是被冷空气吹太久招致的幻觉。  
“你买了票了吗？”  
“买了，我特意选了两个好位置。”  
“你要吃爆米花吗？我请客，就当是我迟到的赔罪。”  
“好，我去趟洗手间。”  
艾斯揉了揉萨博湿漉漉的头发，愉快地勾起了唇。艾斯的手掌滚烫的，覆在脑袋上有种让人心悸的热量，大概是被艾斯传染，萨博也笑了起来。  
艾斯回来时就看到这样一幅场景，长身玉立的金发青年微笑着掏出手机，和面前脸若云霞的女孩言笑晏晏。  
“这是我的号码，欢迎你随时找我。”  
“好的，好的，很高兴认识你，萨博学长~”  
“我也很高兴认识你。”  
女孩红着脸跑开了，艾斯看见萨博翛然的表情，心情比吃了苍蝇还要难受。他不是滋味地走了过去，勉强扯了扯嘴角。  
“谁啊？”  
“一个学妹，之前在放映活动上见过，她硬要我的联系方式。爆米花吃吗？”  
萨博把一大桶爆米花凑到艾斯面前，一股甜腻的奶油气味弥漫在鼻间。艾斯不适地皱了皱眉毛，突然觉得胸闷闷的有些想吐。  
“你吃吧，我不喜欢吃爆米花。”  
“你好奇怪欸，是你说你要吃我才买大桶的。”  
萨博气冲冲地吞下一大把爆米花，他像只进食的仓鼠般双颊鼓鼓的。有些可爱，艾斯想， 忍不住伸手戳了戳萨博凸起的脸颊。  
“喂，你会找女朋友吗？”  
可还有七年啊，七年时间里发生什么都不奇怪，艾斯终于搞懂了自己心浮气躁的根源。  
“女朋友？可能吧，但不是现在。”  
萨博抬了抬眼，他现在每天忙于社团学业两点一线，哪里有时间去思考情情爱爱的问题？倒是社团里和他玩得好的同伴都一个两个赶在年底脱了单，得意洋洋嘲笑他这个硕果仅存的单身狗。  
“你真的没考虑过谈恋爱？”  
比如和我谈一场恋爱什么的，艾斯不能确认地问，他的手心都腾腾渗出热汗。  
“考虑过啊，高中的时候。”  
但某个懦弱莽撞笨拙粗率的家伙把这个机会搅黄了，萨博抓起一把爆米花，忿忿不平地塞进嘴巴里，像是将爆米花当成某白痴，他的腮帮子夸张地上下阖动。  
“和谁？克尔拉吗？！”  
状况外的某人顿时大惊失色，他老早就瞧克尔拉不对劲了，那个品学兼优的学生会秘书长简直是他的眼中钉肉中刺。他一直认为那个女人不怀好意，对自己家的萨博君虎视眈眈，最可怕的是克尔拉现在还和萨博就读于同一所学校的同一个专业！  
“你猜。要开场了，走吧。”  
萨博理也没理艾斯的质问，摆着手招呼他入场，但现在的艾斯哪里还有什么心思看电影，他满脑子都是克尔拉和萨博卿卿我我的怵目画面。

艾斯想他不如现在就得绝症、出车祸、再不济患上失忆症……多惨都行，像韩剧那样最好，他只想要萨博为自己伤心，非常非常伤心，伤心到再没精力关注其他人。  
但想完后他又后悔了，学着罗杰的样子往地上淬了三口，据说这就可以把不好的话收回。  
那是考完最后一门试的下午，冬日难得一见的好天气，三点的阳光暖洋洋晒在艾斯肩膀上，融化着灰黑色的积雪。艾斯在等萨博出来，他们约好了考完试一起重温《复仇者战警》系列，顺便帮艾斯提前过生日。毕竟他的生日是在元旦这个特殊的时间点，十几年来即使关系再好也没能真正聚到一块：他们一个要陪着父母参加无聊的酒会，一个会被露玖和罗杰摁着脑袋欣赏新年歌会。  
但艾斯来得早了，萨博的考试还有大半个小时才散，他只能百无聊赖在T大冷清的校园里走来走去。自从进了大学之后，萨博给他发的短信中出现最高频的词语无疑是“等我”。  
他一直在等。

萨博的社会科系是最晚期末考的一个学院，其他专业的学生已然走的差不多了，艾斯逛着逛着就停驻在萨博所在电影社的门口，门上的通知单写着寒假暂停活动的告示。艾斯转动把手，房间的门意外的没有上锁。在冬日含蓄的阳光下 ，拾掇干净的活动室一览无余，细小的尘埃在光圈里舞动。  
他走进去 ，一眼就看见书桌上的电影社相册，每一页还细心地用便签条标注了拍摄日期。  
-20XX年10月，第一次迎新联谊。  
萨博位于照片正中央，傻兮兮笑出了两排牙齿，他旁边是梨涡浅浅的克尔拉，女孩正眉眼含笑地偷偷瞅着萨博，其他人艾斯都不认识。在艾斯看来，萨博和克尔拉怎么看都是在调情，而自己怎么想都是个傻蛋。  
“咦，艾斯君你怎么来了？”  
头脑都要爆炸的艾斯茫然中听到一阵熟悉的声音，他像是做贼心虚一样砰地将相册合上，成功吓到了来访的闪电。  
蓬蓬头学长一脸愕然地盯着他，艾斯很努力才组织出安宁的表情。  
“就来看看，我等萨博解放呢。”  
“那应该快了，你可以在这等，这里暖和，反正我一时半会也不走。”  
闪电把沉甸甸的资料摞在桌子上，转过头问艾斯要不要喝饮料。大一萨博刚入社的时候，没加入社团的艾斯穷极无聊，隔三差五就来找人叙旧，次数多了，他一个N大的学生反倒在T大电影社里混的如鱼得水，甚至比萨博更像T大电影社的一员。升入二年级后因为社团换届，萨博嫌弃艾斯作为外人却比自己还有存在感，艾斯便知趣地来的少了。即使如此，他还是和老社员还是保持着不咸不淡的联系。  
闪电比艾斯和萨博大一年，最喜欢的电影是蒂姆伯顿的《剪刀手爱德华》，故而穿着打扮也尽量贴合蒂姆伯顿的哥特风格。在上任社长伊万科夫毕业后，他代替伊娃酱成为了T大电影社第三十二任社长。  
“喂，闪电，克尔拉也加入电影社了吗？”  
艾斯不自在地问，局促地骚着自己的脖子，整理资料的闪电思索了片刻，而后点了点头。  
“是啊，萨博君推荐的，她很喜欢爱情片呢。萨博没和你说吗？”  
“没有……那个，她和萨博是不是，那种关系啊？”  
“哪种关系？”  
闪电偏过头问他，墨镜下的眼睛闪烁着锃亮的光，刺得艾斯有些窘迫。他讷讷地说：  
“就是……男女朋友……”  
“我想不是吧，萨博君不像是对谈恋爱感兴趣的样子。怎么？你很在意萨博君的感情问题？”  
艾斯似乎注意到了闪电目光里的调笑，不禁窘然地低下了头。  
“才、才没有，我只是好奇，他们看起来很亲密的样子。”  
“他们确实很亲密，毕竟一所高中毕业的，又恰好同一个学校同一个专业，现在还加入了一个社团。要是近水楼台先得月的话萨博怕是早就超越阿姆斯特朗成为第一人了，嗐，不过我想要是他们真在一起了萨博一定会告诉你的，我看也只差临门一脚了。”  
闪电讳莫如深的回答，越说艾斯心里越多一分沉重，涩涩的压得他喘不过气。他用一种几乎扭曲的语调虚弱不堪地反驳：  
“但是、但是如果相处那么久都没产生感情的话，那就说明没戏不是吗？”  
说完他就沉默了，因为他悲痛欲绝的发现他和萨博相处的时间只有更久，好像十多年光阴里早已找不到一丝一毫不存在对方痕迹的角落了……熟悉的地方没有风景，青梅竹马之间不会产生爱意，是因为他们实在太过了解彼此，那些平淡如水的陪伴早已翻不出任何浪花，爱情的惊涛骇浪不会涉足于此。  
他在等待一个不会发生的奇迹。  
艾斯哑然失语，他像是一瞬间明白了很多事，明白了萨博对自己忽冷忽热的态度、若即若离的距离、在面对自己死缠烂打时偶然展露的不耐烦，他只是萨博平常人生里不动如山的摆设，鸡肋一样，失了不习惯，但留着却也无用。  
萨博会长大、会变成熟、会认识很多他不认识的人，不会再有时间和过去一样跟他天天混在一起；或许有一天萨博会交女朋友，然后结婚生子，送小孩上学……那些和他没有关系，他只是恰好陪萨博走其中一段路，那段路他原本以为没有尽头，实际上却短的吓人。到终点的时候，他就会和萨博道别，然后他们各自走上不同的岔道；许多年后他们或许会再见面，身边已然有各自的伴侣。他们会微笑着打招呼、拥抱，而后道别，像两条分叉线只有寥寥一个交汇点……20岁的艾斯只能想到这些，他17岁的话简直幼稚的可笑。  
从T大校门出来，艾斯的马丁靴在滑唧唧的路面上打滑，但他置若未闻，仍旧浑浑噩噩跌跌撞撞地往前走，不知道终点也不知道时间。他只是下意识想要逃，逃开活动室那令人窒息的空气、逃开闪电讨厌的揶揄目光、逃开可能的怆然场景：萨博和克尔拉牵着手走进来。  
静静的，雪花又落了下来，风将艾斯的头发吹的东倒西歪，他依然往前走。等杂乱无章的思绪终于被寒风吹醒时，艾斯这才发现自己正站在一家纹身店门口。纹身店的广告牌在凄凉的冬夜里闪烁着蛊惑人的红光，仿佛漫长极夜里闪烁的灯塔，它诱惑着艾斯，一如塞壬的歌声引诱着迷航的水手。  
纹身的时候艾斯哭了，不是因为纹身针钉在皮肤上传来的刺痛，而是来自心脏深处澎湃的苦浪，将他拍得喘不过气来。  
萨博来的时候活动室里已经没人了，昏黄的光线下相册里的他和其他人笑的开怀，熙熙攘攘唯独没有艾斯的身影。

萨博发现他找不到艾斯了，接连打了几个电话都没人接听 ，直接打电话到艾斯家里也只得到了他们全家去巴苔里拉过年的留言。看着书桌上还未拆封的礼物，空空荡荡的宅邸里只有新年歌会喧嚣的声音，萨博突然之间很想艾斯，甚至连对方放自己鸽子还擅自消失的事都不再郁愤了。  
他心绪惴惴地用手机打字，打了一行又删掉，斟酌了半晌也不知道该和艾斯说些什么。说我很想你吗？那样似乎太肉麻了点。劈头盖脸把他骂一顿严厉谴责某人不告而别的做法？那样好像又会把事情弄得更僵。萨博陷入了进退两难的困局，好像怎样做都是不对的，怎样做都会莫名其妙地把他和艾斯推远。他讨厌这样思前想后举棋不定的自己，讨厌未来不由自己把握的虚浮状态，但他不会逃避，于是斟酌再三还是掐着秒钟老老实实打字：  
萨博：生日快乐


	6. Part.2 失乐园（2）

新的一年，萨博依然忙忙碌碌，新年假还没轻松几天，就被雷厉风行的龙教授勒令回校备战即将到来的GLUDC。  
泛伟大航路大学生辩论赛，享誉全球的重要赛事，萨博作为大二在读生破天荒地入选了候补名单。虽然众人皆知他能力出众，是靠自己的实力通过甄选，却也不乏好事之徒暗地里诋毁萨博是靠长辈庇荫，毕竟所有人都知道萨博的父亲是T大校董会的一员。好事不出门，坏事传千里，加上萨博长期以来的清高作风，在他回校训练的日子里难免时刻享受着来自背后的指指点点。  
因为当事人刻意的回避，流言经过发酵后越来越恶毒，甚至编排出了各种不同的夸张版本，无一例外都是世家子弟恶意抢夺平民学子机会、还倒打一耙的霸凌对方。最终，流言传到了龙教授的耳朵里，这个不动如山的带队教师一时间勃然大怒。  
“只有实力不够的垃圾才会靠阴险手段诋毁他人，你们要是不满意我的人选就直接和我说。我可以现在就安排一场竞赛，你们当场比比。”  
活动室里鸦雀无声，连平常跳得最高的几个谣棍都识趣地闭上了嘴，就是借他们十个胆子也不敢在龙教授面前造次。不怒自威的中年男人目光如炬，在一群乌泱泱的脑袋上扫视了一圈，房间里的气温都骤降了好几度。  
见没有人反驳，他猛哼一声，敲敲萨博的桌面让他跟着自己出来。  
“以后遇到这种事不要忍着，要和我沟通啊，我再不济也是个带队老师。你啊，从以前开始就不爱惹麻烦，但不爱惹麻烦不见得总是好事。”  
龙点上烟，慢条斯理地冲萨博说教。作为路飞血缘上的父亲、艾斯的堂叔，他可以说是看着萨博从矮不愣登的小不点一路成长为长身玉立的青年，惜才之心随着时间推移愈浓。  
可惜这个才是块木头，从小到大就没怎么听过他的劝。  
“我觉得没必要和那些人一般见识。”  
“哪些人？你是说你辩论队的其他成员、你未来的战友？你有没有想过，你的态度反而会让他们更猖狂、更如鲠在喉？做人要稍微圆滑一点，过刚易折，他们毕竟还是要和你一同前行的伙伴，不好好相处怎么能赢得胜利？”  
“他们才不是我的伙伴，不要把我和那群鸡鸣狗盗之辈混为一谈。”  
萨博面色如常的说，手指无意识地在墙上敲击，他只想快点结束这漫无目的的谈话。  
“你真的很没有团队意识，这样下去迟早要吃亏的。”  
“无所谓啊，我又不在乎他们。”  
能入萨博法眼的人寥寥无几，比如辩论队那群人，在他眼中不过是一群嗡嗡环绕的苍蝇，仿佛他挥手去赶都会脏了衣服。所以萨博决定冷处理，反正那群人也只是过过嘴瘾，无法对他造成什么实质影响。  
龙叹了口气，再一次放弃了劝导。他忍不住想，这世上除了艾斯，大概没人能说服萨博改变想法。

那群叽叽喳喳的搅屎棍始终不肯安分，迫于龙的威仪，明目张胆的针对宣告破产，阳奉阴违的排挤却提上日程。以“孤立萨博”为方针，辩论队背地里形成结构稳固的小团体。一群20出头血气方刚的年轻人，所有过甚的精力都花费在了对付萨博这件事上。  
给他的资料少了一半、组队讨论不带上他、在订盒饭时故意少订他那一份……萨博依然不置可否，对他们的幼稚行为熟视无睹。  
但斗争只有变本加厉，学会了残忍的人类无法悬崖勒马。  
那是个灰蒙的周六，天气预报说即将降雨，为了整理历年辩题熬了个通宵的萨博，清早出门就感到头重脚轻。空气冷飕飕的，寒意像是小虫子从袖口裤脚钻进身体，让人冷的直打颤。萨博深一脚浅一脚地往车站走，迷迷糊糊中想起已经有好久没和艾斯联系了：上次互发讯息还是在跨年那天，那之后过了半个月，他连艾斯有没有从巴苔里拉回来都不怎么清楚。  
巴苔里拉啊，是个四季如春明媚温暖的小岛，即使是严酷的寒冬气温也只有25度，海浪轻轻拍打雪白的沙岸，唱着日复一日的歌谣……啊，好想再去一次。  
坐在空荡荡的地铁上，萨博的脸有些发烫，他情不自禁回忆起小学时和艾斯一起去巴苔里拉过寒假。两个刚学会游泳的小朋友欢天喜地大玩特玩，连假期作业都差点忘了写，艾斯还因此被露玖胖揍一顿。  
那真是好遥远的时光了，只剩断断续续的碎片记忆，充满阳光、沙滩和大海的鱼腥味。他那时候只可以一口气游200米，现在连2000米都不在话下了。  
他好久没和艾斯一起游泳了，他好久没和艾斯一起去做随便什么事了，所以他好久没有简简单单开开心心了。  
萨博有些郁卒，在顿顿的头痛作用下忍不住抱怨起这个惨无人道辩论比赛，把他好不容易悠闲的时光尽数填满，到头来连最重要的艾斯都给抛诸脑后。  
“集训结束之后约他出来见面吧。”  
萨博悄悄吐出一口气，感觉胸腔里的闷窒缓解了些许。但很快，他又再次被更大的窒息感填满。  
“萨博，能不能去执信楼去找一下凯多教授，我们约了9点，他答应当陪练。”  
他点点头，拖着昏沉的身体往执信楼挪去，其实他更宁愿呆在开了暖气的会议室里发呆，但一目了然如果他拒绝免不了一阵冷嘲热讽。  
——他嫌他们吵。

执信楼锁着门，冬假期间连门卫都躲到室内摸鱼了，保安室的椅子空着，电视声震耳欲聋，萨博叫了好几次都没人应答。无法，他决定喊凯多教授下楼来接自己，但电话另一头只显示嘟嘟的盲音。  
凛冽的寒风吹的萨博头更疼了，他强忍着身体的不适拨通了队友的电话。对面一片嘈杂，像是在进行什么热闹的宴会。  
“你再等等呗，说好了九点，凯多教授发现人没来自然会来找的。”  
“可是，咳咳，我感觉要下雨了。”  
“下雨？嘁，一点雨而已怕什么，没事我挂了。”  
线路那端的男生一声轻嗤，满嘴不耐烦地挂断了电话。萨博木然地看着屏幕上的“通讯已结束”，太阳穴突突直跳。  
他靠在紧锁的玻璃门边，门禁机闪烁着虚渺的绿光。雨滴滴答答洒下来，天愈发冷了。  
九点刚过五分钟，他在执信楼的门前不过等了十分钟，却好似一小时那样漫长。以前他迟到的时候，艾斯总是很生气，但他却不明白为什么：不过几分钟而已，至于大动干戈吗？现在寒意中瑟瑟发抖的他，终于稍微体悟到了艾斯的心情。  
萨博搓搓手，被冻得僵硬的手指关节红肿一团，像是超市里的胡萝卜。他扯开嘴角笑了笑，为自己的比喻感到好玩，无缘无故的，他又开始想艾斯了。  
艾斯最讨厌吃胡萝卜，小时候露玖费劲浑身解数也没能让艾斯克服这个毛病，等长大了，挑食的坏习惯依然根深蒂固，这可苦了每天和他一起吃饭的萨博。  
因为艾斯喜欢吃咖喱，而胡萝卜是咖喱必不可少的材料之一。  
从初中开始，每逢吃咖喱的日子，都是萨博最烦恼的日子。但凡他稍微转移目光，一回头都会看到满满一盘胡萝卜，小山一样堆在白米饭上，对面的黑发男孩心虚地埋头苦吃。  
“艾斯！”  
“帮帮忙，拜托，回头我帮你吃你不喜欢吃的。”  
艾斯可怜兮兮地恳求，黑眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光，像是拿定主意萨博不会拒绝。果不其然，好脾气的金发男孩瞅着他晶莹的瞳孔，无奈地点了点头。  
“就这一次哦，最后一次！”  
所谓的最后总不是真正的最后。  
萨博怎么想怎么生气，艾斯那家伙就是把自己拿捏的牢牢的，他就是误入尸罗巢穴的弗罗多，一步步被蛛丝缠了个结结实实。毕竟他总习惯性在艾斯面前表现成熟很多的样子，即使他自己也不喜欢吃胡萝卜。  
上了大学之后，他们一起吃饭的次数屈指可数，见面的次数也越来越少。他忙于不胜枚举的活动，疏于和艾斯见面，他隐隐察觉到艾斯的不开心，但他总是信誓旦旦觉得那不算什么。大概潜意识里，艾斯总是会在不远处等他，即使发脾气、耍心眼，也依旧老老实实的呆在原地，他不需要担忧失去。

雨大了，萨博倚在墙边的身子更重了。他飘飘忽忽的，眼前艾斯从4岁到20岁的笑脸变成无数颗黑色的小星星，它们在阴霾的空气里旋转、跳跃、然后消失不见。  
萨博狠狠打了个喷嚏，手机显示已经9:54了，他只能再一次拨通凯多教授的电话。  
谢天谢地，这一次终于接听了。  
“喂，谁打扰老子睡觉？”  
说话的人语气惺忪，难掩被吵醒的怒气。萨博清楚凯多炮仗一样的性格，稍有不慎就会爆炸。但他被冻得疲了，没力气绕弯子。  
“教授好，我是校辩论队的萨博，来请您教课的，我们约了9点。”  
“辩论队？哦，确实有这回事，但你们和老子说的不是中午12点吗？”  
萨博沉默了，一股难抑的火苗从狂跳的心脏处升腾，蹭蹭地烧到了颅顶。他极力压抑着说话的语气，好声好气请求凯多早点来。  
“行吧，只此一次，你等我二十分钟就到。”  
结果萨博又在料峭的寒气里多等了四十分钟，直到双腿麻木，连走路都像是生了锈的钢铁人。他的上半截脑袋早已疼得失去了知觉，浑身上下透支着热气，脸色白的吓人，粗枝大叶如凯多都注意到了他的不对劲。  
“你还好吗？脸色看上去真差。”  
“我没事……”  
“等了很久吗？你说你也是的，大冬天也不跟人确定好时间，就在这傻站着。”  
“……”  
萨博吞了口口水，想反驳什么最终也没有开口，在怒气消退后他只想找张床直接躺进去。他也不知道自己为什么杵在寒风里干巴巴等那么久，好像他只是单纯站在那里想艾斯，然后想着想着就忘记了时间的存在。大概在他陷入回忆的过程里，他所感知的时间倏地停止了，艾斯就像是熵减，岁月在他身上忽而停滞，忽而倒流。  
在独自一人苦守于无人的大楼外时，萨博平生头一次感受到孤独，或许说他从进入大学开始就变得很孤独，只是一直以来他都没有察觉到。  
他爱笑、爱闹、擅于活跃气氛，在电影社和班上都是不可或缺的存在，所有人都很喜欢他，他也满足于别人的喜欢。  
其实他唯一最在意的人只有艾斯而已，不和艾斯在一起的他再故作笑容也不是真的开心。

把凯多带到后，萨博跟龙请了假就走了，他身后那群阴谋得逞的人每个都露出了得意的表情，但他已然提不起精力生气。他只是觉得精疲力尽，但精疲力尽之余却又分明存在难以形容的兴奋，如果不是身体实在撑不住了，萨博有一种冲动跑到艾斯家楼下大喊大叫。  
他实在太想念艾斯那张脸了，还有兜着光的小雀斑、大笑时露出的小虎牙、生气时骤然压低的眉宇……艾斯的全部，全部的艾斯。  
他发誓接下来的日子他一定会把艾斯当做第一位，即使再要紧的竞赛和社团活动也要排在艾斯后面，他不会再让艾斯在原地眼巴巴干等了。  
等睡醒了，就去找艾斯好好道歉吧。萨博这样想，任由全身上下被美梦包围了。


	7. Part.2 失乐园（3）

“艾斯开始习惯于不再等待的生活了，他孤零零一个人立在岗亭边，失神地望着银河的时候，他下意识给每颗星星取名字，感受着银河和月色都落在肩膀上。有一天，一颗叫萨博的流星从苍穹滑落，艾斯却忘记许下愿望。  
他不知道自己所期望的是什么，他不敢深思自己期望的是什么。毕竟萨博的宇宙满满当当，浮光掠影里他是锦上添花的一点；而他的宇宙晦涩难堪，暗夜行路唯独萨博是发光的恒星。他不敢肖想那光只为他一人漫漶。”

旷野的风轻飘飘的，带来远处山峦的冰雪味，有被紫外线晒得皮肤黝黑的牧民裹着油污的长袄，微笑着和艾斯他们打招呼。他嘴里呵喝着什么，牛鞭在空气里抽出清脆的声响。艾斯的烟快抽完了，扬尘的公路边，他和萨奇倚在废弃的公车站牌上。  
萨奇嘴里叼了根烟，摸索了半天也没找到打火机，黑发小伙子笑着伸手，用自己那根点燃了萨奇的。老烟枪萨奇班长狠狠吸了一口，雪白的烟雾从他干裂的唇边喷散出来。高原的天总是很明净，像澄澈的盐湖延伸到了天上。每次望向天空的时候，艾斯都觉得自己的心灵似乎被洗涤了，连同那些萦绕于怀的狭小情思，尽数消失在耀眼的蓝里。  
等了好久也没见人来，萨奇难免有些不耐烦了。他屈身坐在了一麻袋土豆上，一边抽烟一边无聊地抖着脚。这是连里半个月一次的采购任务，因为萨奇的小皮卡闹起罢工，他们早上是蹭马尔科的车来的，编笠镇离驻军基地一百多公里，坑坑洼洼的省道即使是马尔科的吉普，也要颠个把小时才能抵达。等他们采购完再忙里偷闲做个马杀鸡，兜兜转转已经是晚上七点多了。编笠镇的维度高，加上又是夏至之后，即使将近八点天也依旧亮堂，半轮晦暗的月亮孤零零高悬在苍穹。  
马尔科和他们约好7点整在镇口的省道见，但眼下都快8点了，那个笑容满面的中尉依旧不见踪影。镇上的人都已经吃完晚饭了，卫星电视里传来《那一夜，月亮犯的错》的片头曲，熟悉到艾斯能直接跟着旋律唱起来。叫阿玉的和族女孩嘴都没擦干净，抱着什么磕磕绊绊跑到了艾斯和萨奇面前。  
“嬢嬢嗦给艾斯哥哥路上次，谢谢你帮窝们修屋顶。”  
她说完递过去一团报纸包，还冒着滚烫的热气。阿玉才四岁，说话时有很重的乡音，但她偏偏非常认真的咬字，皱着秀气的眉毛力图每一个字都读对，如果错了，会再三要求艾斯帮她纠正。  
艾斯很喜欢阿玉，这个和唯一的亲人相依为命的小女孩有着同龄人少见的成熟，高原红的脸蛋仿佛两个红苹果，让人忍不住揉捏搓圆。  
“嗯嗯那我收下啦，下次叫你嬢嬢不要那么客气，举手之劳而已。”  
艾斯笑着摸了摸阿玉的脑袋，报纸里裹着一个热烘烘的烤红薯，散发着诱人的香气，什么油墨有毒烧烤致癌啊，在那香气面前都不值一提了。萨奇吞了口口水，空荡荡的胃袋发出丢人的鸣叫。他酸溜溜地问：  
“欸，小玉姑娘，只是给艾斯吃的吗？不给你萨奇哥哥吃吗？”  
“嗯，不给，不给萨奇叔叔次，略略略”  
阿玉冲萨奇做了个鬼脸，蹦蹦跳跳地跑走了。萨奇哑然地扯了扯嘴角，艾斯得意地冲他挑眉。即使如此，艾斯还是好心地掰下一半红薯递给了萨奇。  
“世道不公啊，为什么你是哥哥而我却是叔叔？明明我只比你大几岁而已。”  
“可能因为你长了一张沧桑的脸吧。”  
艾斯笑着咬了口烤红薯，软糯的薯瓤在嘴巴里融化，甜丝丝的，仿佛情人的香吻。他和萨奇默契十足地喟叹一声，一瞬间谅解了马尔科的不守时。  
如果马尔科如期抵达，他俩就没有机会享受这样饕足的美味了。  
“你知道吗，我在家的时候最讨厌的就是红薯这种根茎类食物了，觉得它又粘牙又腻人，连红薯条我都受不了……谁知道啊， 在这鸟不生蛋的地方呆了几年，连烤红薯都觉得是人间佳肴了。”  
萨奇撕着红薯焦糊的外皮，不是滋味地感怀，他怀里还揣着来自故乡的家书，那个唠里唠叨的妈妈又写了满满当当好几页纸，把狭小的信封撑得快爆炸了。  
艾斯没有说话，只是黑漆漆的眼睛里倏地冒上了怀念，但那情愫一闪而逝，他讥诮地抚平了嘴角的笑意。  
“我也是啊，我以前最不喜欢吃胡萝卜了，结果进营第一天就因为浪费食物被班长罚跑操场。”  
“你说你也是，一个新兵蛋子那么倔，比斯塔教训你你还不服气，偏要梗着脖子和他对着干，他不罚你罚谁？真不知道你这臭脾气是怎么来的？”  
艾斯撕下一小块红薯，眯着眼睛细细咀嚼，直到淀粉的清香蔓延到喉管里。他没有直接回答萨奇的问题，只是用仅能自己听到的音量小声呢喃：  
“当然是，被人惯的啊。”  
被某个冷酷无情不知好歹却温柔如水善解人意的混蛋家伙，惯成了现在这样。

他们最终在马尔科到来前消灭了那一大块烤红薯，稍微安抚了隆隆作响的肚腹。  
马尔科排长戴着墨镜，吉普车的后轮在坎坷的泥路上扬起一大片尘土，叫一时不察的萨奇艰难的咳起嗽来。  
马尔科似乎很享受萨奇狼狈的样子，心情大好地 拽开了车门，邀请两人上车。天黑了大半，被暮色倾碾的原野上只有吉普车的车灯荧光闪烁。车载收音机的信号随着路途衍生而邈远，日和甜美的歌声变作沙拉作响的老态龙钟。  
“我的心里只有一个你呀，只有一个你呀，抛弃我的你呀……”  
接下来是彻底阵亡的盲音，沙沙啦啦搅得人心浮躁。马尔科关闭了音响，用慵懒的语调问：  
“今天一天过得怎么样？”  
“挺好的，难得的放风时光，能不好好享受吗？”  
萨奇伸了个懒腰，说话也兴致阑珊，他在两袋土豆的包围下仿佛坐拥美人的帝王。艾斯撑着手臂望向窗外，绵延的山峦在夜色下仅剩起伏的曲线，像一个个硕大的巨人匍匐在旷野。他的心情莫名低落下来，仿佛被日和歌声里的哀愁唤起了久违的情丝。  
“嘁，你这话要是被老头听到，怕是又要被罚引体向上。”  
“所以你别告密啊，我这老胳膊老腿做十个就要了老命了。”  
“有我的信吗？”  
“没有，这个月信比较少，除了我的就比斯塔和蒂奇的。”  
“艾斯你呢，你家人好久没来信了吧？”  
“他们啊，估计又跑到哪个地方去玩了吧。”  
艾斯无所谓地嘟囔着，脑海里浮现出露玖和罗杰在得知他入伍时那欢天喜地的表情，好像把他这个电灯泡赶出家门是值得放鞭炮庆祝的喜事。他走的着急，有一半是归功于罗杰和露玖的百般催促，他坐上绿皮火车还没摇晃到编笠镇呢，他那没心没肺的爹妈就已经登上飞往拉夫德鲁的飞机了。  
——他们要尽情享受甜蜜二人世界，至于儿子的死活并不在考虑之列。  
“你不是念了两年大学吗，大学里的朋友不给你写信吗？”  
马尔科侧过头，狐疑地问。艾斯撇撇嘴，泄愤般吐出一口长气。  
“没有朋友，我在大学里没有朋友。”  
他屈指可数的大学生涯都是围绕着某颗恒星转悠的，如同一颗孤单的小行星，在空寂的宇宙里，等待光热垂怜。  
“没事，大学生，你在这，我们都是你朋友、战友。”  
萨奇用力地拍了拍艾斯的肩膀，满脸写着同情。被宽慰的黑发青年笑了笑，同样搭上了萨奇的肩膀，重重一握。

艾斯所在的营队位于戈壁滩的深处，四野茫茫，人迹罕至，平常的生活除了训练站岗外可谓无所事事。每次站岗的时候艾斯都会下意识眺望远处逶迤的山峦，在心里给每一只路过的生灵起 名字：  
那只翱翔的苍鹰叫亚利安、被风卷起的风滚草叫于连、蹭着他裤腿的新生的狗崽叫法兰克福……还有落在他视网膜上的每一朵云和每一颗星星，共享着一个共同的名字。  
萨博、萨博、萨博……  
只有此时他才允许自己20岁的寂寞窜上脑海，将他故作冷硬的心房整个填满，酸酸涩涩的液体仿佛一不留神就会流淌出来。因为站岗时的人总是那样寂寞，所以即使脆弱一些也会被原谅。  
他不得不承认自己还是很想萨博，并且一日比一日更想，即使他放逐自己来到这荒无人烟的边境，他灵魂的某一部分却永远被留在了萨博那里。  
萨博一次也没给他写过信，他也没有给萨博回信。他想，他们或许连朋友都不再是了。那样也好，他又想，如果一段缘分注定有始无终，不如趁早斩断；虽然心脏会痛，伤口难以愈合，总比等很多年后一地鸡毛的懊悔，要好上百倍。

在军营里能跟着萨奇出外采购的人无疑是所有人心里的幸运儿，毕竟那是穷极无聊的军旅生活里难得一见的自由光阴，可以在虽然贫穷但还算有人气的编笠镇待上大半天，和供销社的阿鹤小姐聊一聊天，甚至在小学的操场上装模作样踢一会足球……  
仰仗于和萨奇的好关系，艾斯总是能成为那个人人艳羡的幸运儿，享受着战友们又酸又妒的眼神光明正大地溜出铁栅门。萨奇的那辆破皮卡垂垂老矣，开在土路上的时候咣当作响仿佛下一秒就要散架。艾斯给它起了个名字——手扶拖拉斯基，是一不小心就会叫人咬舌自尽的人间杀器。  
他们每次到镇子上除了采购，还被赋予了邮差的责任。毕竟此地偏远到连手机信号塔都失踪，唯一的联系方式就是复古的书信。城里的邮车每隔三天来这里送信，天南地北的家书铺天盖地地涌入鼓囊的邮包，等待着萨奇的皮卡载它们归家。那一袋信件包裹总是会被萨奇小心翼翼地放在副驾驶位上，让艾斯结结实实抱在怀里。  
每到那一刻，艾斯嗅闻着邮包里传来的油墨气味、手边报纸上延迟三天的日期，总会不自觉定下心来。他不再数着离十年还有多少日子，在这个地方连岁月都是停驻的。

那是一个稀松平常的日子，炽烈的太阳把所有人都晒得麻酥酥的，老狗柯达兹带着它的一窝小狗在院子里懒洋洋的打盹，四周都弥漫着一股惫懒的氛围。  
厨房的粮油快要用完了，萨奇正准备着再去采购一次，但他的皮卡还在车库里落灰。技工弗兰奇回家探亲了，而偏执如萨奇也万万不肯将自己的爱车交由他人修理。  
但毕竟吃饭要紧，萨奇绕着厨房走了几圈最终目光灼灼地望向了正准备交接岗的艾斯。  
“大学生，帮帮忙吧，全连的生死都掌握在你手上了。”  
萨奇脸上的笑满的快溢出来了，让艾斯莫名觉得有些好笑。他随意蹭了蹭额角的汗水，露出两排闪亮的牙齿呵呵傻笑。  
“怎么帮，我不会开车啊。”  
“不用会开车，你不是说你高中学过骑摩托吗？你骑弗兰奇那辆犀牛去，反正他也不在。”  
艾斯用力敲了敲萨奇的胸膛，轻声骂了一句。谁都知道弗兰奇最宝贝自己那辆摩托车，甚至在回家之前都千叮咛万嘱咐让丢斯帮忙保养。  
虽然他是不怎么害怕弗兰奇回头找自己算账，但萨奇这推脱的行径未免确实太过火了。  
“干嘛不找别人，我不信连里就我一个会骑摩托车的。”  
“不是其他人我不信任嘛，你开快点，争取晚餐前回来。”  
太阳热辣辣地倾洒，把萨奇和艾斯的影子都压缩成一个小点。艾斯拗不过萨奇的百般央求，最终无奈地点头应允。  
犀牛是火一样的颜色，被擦拭干净的金属外壳闪耀着迷人的色泽。艾斯不得不承认这确实是辆风驰电掣的好车，连车轮摩擦的响动都叫人心醉 。他长腿一跨启动了引擎，像是燃烧火焰般的摩托车在巨大的嗡鸣声中扬长而去。爱操心的萨奇扯开嗓子，对着青年逐渐渺小的背影最后一次交代：  
“记得去邮局看看有没有新的信喔！”


	8. Part.2 失乐园（4）

去时的路荒无一人，仅有偶然迷途的秃鹫摇摇晃晃地掠过头顶。  
犀牛在黄沙满面的土路上拖拽着一条车辙，风呼啸而过卷挟着戈壁的沙尘。如果不是艾斯戴着墨镜，他迟早会被那顽皮的土粒弄花双眼。  
蓝湛湛的天和黄澄澄的大地，间或几根枯干的树，中空着，不屈而孤寂地耸立，像是幼时森林公园里那人人艳羡的树屋。不同的是森林公园苍翠扑面，和此地的寸草不生形成了极端的反差，叫艾斯连回忆都有些欠妥。  
——他是茫茫天地间唯一的行者，穹庐之下连摩托马达刺耳的噪音都被收敛。  
艾斯开始信马由缰的乱想，反正路途空阔只需要他紧握车把直直行前即可。在眼前景色如出一辙的单调时刻，除了想东想西实在找不出其他事情可做。  
他想到了森林公园那熟悉的树屋，带着湿漉漉泥土味道的空气，和萨博的第一次见面，为了微不足道的小事打得头破血流……糟糕，他又开始想萨博了。  
艾斯悄悄摇了摇头，暗自唾弃自己的愚钝。已经过去大半年的光景，萨博早该将自己忘掉了，那个人是光风霁月前途无量的大学精英，而自己是浑浑噩噩不知前路几何的新兵。他在心远地偏的边境思考了足足八个月，也没能思考出自己的出路在哪里。  
或许剩下的人生就是继续耗着，相比起萨博的高瞻远瞩，他的未来长期以来都晦涩一片。没有规划也没有梦想，选择当兵也不过是找个冠冕堂皇的理由逃出情感的涡旋。这么久了，他光长个子却没长心眼，凭借本能稀里糊涂活了二十岁，生平第一次被振聋发聩的震醒，解决困境的方式竟然还是逃跑。他只想离那个困境的制造者越远越好，好像这样放置就能忽视自己的自卑与怯弱——爱的比较多的那方总是自卑与怯弱的。  
艾斯有些懊悔地叹了口气，把风尘仆仆的犀牛松松倚在邮局边的歪脖子树上，编笠镇民风淳朴，即使不锁车也不必担心有人觊觎。

编笠镇的邮局是一座土砌的平房，矮墩墩的，比镇上其他房子好看不了多少。除了老旧木门上挂着的邮局标牌，它似乎下一秒就要和灰扑扑的土地连成一体了。  
艾斯呼噜了一把乱糟糟的黑发，长腿一跨踏进了空空荡荡的邮局。此时正是正午十二点过五分，邮局唯一的职工恰波照例打着哈欠，他看到艾斯进来，黑眼睛倏忽亮了亮。  
“中午好，有信吗？”  
“有、有、那个，也不算有。”  
艾斯讶异地瞥了他一眼，十六岁男孩的脸蛋因为激动变得红扑扑的，他没等艾斯开口，就手舞足蹈地跳了起来。  
“你等等我艾斯大哥，我这就去取包裹！”  
“那么激动干嘛，去吧。我刚好抽根烟。”  
艾斯扯开嘴角笑了笑，对男孩情绪激烈的行为感到好笑。他话音刚落，恰波就像一只欢脱的小马驹般冲出了邮局，往镇公所的方向飞奔。艾斯不清楚是什么邮包还得兴师动众地放在邮局外面，但他耸耸肩，浑不在意地坐在门槛上抽起了烟。

隔着几十米的距离，似乎空气都凝滞了，胸腔里的心脏雀跃地跳着，仿佛下一秒就要从嗓子眼蹦出来。  
萨博紧张地咽了口口水，最后一次确定自己的衬衫的每一颗扣子都老老实实地位于固定的扣眼，毛糙的头发也服服帖帖地贴在鬓角。他深吸一口气，才颤颤巍巍伸出手推开了虚掩的邮局后门。  
入眼的是一个背影，男人的背影，宽广而沉寂，像是一堵有形的墙将邮局和外面的世界阻隔开来，连同光和风，都绕开他的躯体。  
——那是萨博习以为常却莫名陌生的背影，分别许久的青年娴熟而老练地掸着烟灰，轻轻吐出浑圆的烟圈。他知道的那个艾斯是不会吸烟的，但八个月的时间总以将一个人完完全全地剥离出他原来的样子。  
萨博有些拘谨，他喉头滚动了几番也没想好该怎么问候，那澎湃的心跳声几乎将他的说话声都盖住了。  
“恰波？很快嘛，什么东西那么神神秘秘的，不会是什么违禁……”  
黑发青年转过身来，原本戏谑的表情在看到眼前人的一刹僵在了脸上，他手指间的半截烟噗簌簌地滚落在地，在干净的水泥地面上留下一道黑痕。  
艾斯没有说话，他比黑夜还要深邃的眼睛里复杂的浓烈的情感翻涌如潮，像是要将趔趄的金发青年吞吃入腹。萨博很长时间没见过艾斯这样认真的表情，久到他甚至不习惯和艾斯对视，连近在咫尺的相处都会浑身发冷。  
艾斯变了很多，他的皮肤被高原的紫外线晒成了性感的古铜色，长长的头发随意披散着，却不显得邋遢，反而意外显现出一种野性的魅力。他壮实了不少，曲起手臂上小臂上清晰可见的肌肉线条张扬着磅礴的生命力……  
他变得更帅了，和萨博八个月里不间断的想象一样，帅的让人自惭形秽。  
对自己的外貌愈发没有自信的金发青年脑袋更低了，嗫嚅了许久也说不出半句准备好的话。似乎是察觉到了他的窘迫，最终还是艾斯成为了先屈服的那个。  
“萨博，你、你怎么来了？”  
其实他更想问“你是怎么找到我的？”，但那样毫无疑问会暴露内心的慌乱，艾斯已经决定要和过去那个可怜的自己一刀两断了。他故作冷硬的问，疏离的语气果然让萨博下意识颤了颤。  
“……问了露玖阿姨，然后，我们放假，我就来了。”  
但我不知道你的营地在那里，只能每天在镇子里等你来。萨博有些委屈地想，他也不明白为什么不到一年时间他在面对艾斯时再无法拿出曾经那般自信昂扬，畏畏缩缩像个千里追夫的秦香莲。而陈世美没有为他的义举所感动，反而干巴巴地点了点头。  
他们沉默了良久，尴尬的氛围迅速弥散着。萨博三不五时用湿漉漉的眼睛瞄着艾斯，像一只怕主人生气的金毛犬暗地里疯狂敲着尾巴。他站着，艾斯坐着，但气势上来讲似乎恰好相反。  
“那个，呆多久？你住哪？”  
“不用担心我，真的，我住小学的宿舍。”  
“我也没说我担……”  
艾斯被萨博那双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛注视，不由得咽下了口是心非的话。他无奈地皱了皱眉，伸出两个手指比了截短小的距离。  
“只有这么一点点担心啦。”

在经过十几分钟的面面相觑后，他们终于找到了些许熟悉的相处方式。虽然还是不自然，但比起一个故作冷淡一个低眉顺眼的样子好多了。  
萨博提出要请艾斯吃饭，艾斯头也没抬的答应了，连客套都没客套。萨博有些郁卒，暗自思忖一般来说不是都该主人请客人吃饭吗？  
但他不好反驳艾斯，只能忍气吞声地跟在艾斯屁股后面走，边走边贪婪地用视线描摹着艾斯的每个细节。  
“你想吃什么吗？”  
“无所谓，反正你喜欢就好，我买单。”  
“哦，其实我就随便问问，这里也没其他吃的。”  
说着，艾斯停了下来，用手指了指镇上唯一一家饭馆，油腻腻的帘招上停着好几只苍蝇。萨博太阳穴直跳地咽了口唾沫，为了逃避这间饭馆的可怕卫生条件，他已经窝在宿舍里吃了一周泡面了。  
没想到最终还是逃不过。  
“老康，来两碗牛肉面，一碗加辣，一碗不加，不加那碗记得别放葱花。”  
萨博愣了愣，在反应过来之后他兴味盎然地打量起艾斯蓦然赧红的脸。  
“你还记得呀。”  
“啰嗦，还不是你以前天天在我耳边念。”  
艾斯脸红耳赤地埋头搅弄辣椒油，以此忽视萨博开心得要翘到天上去的嘴角。他还是大意了，一不留神就会陷入对方用十载光阴编织的陷阱。  
“说明我念叨是有用的嘛，还有，冰山霸总路线不适合你，别学罗罗诺亚索隆了。”  
辣椒酱罐里的红油溅了出来，黑发青年怒气冲冲地盖上了铁盖，他瞪了萨博一眼，幼稚而狂妄地说：  
“我乐意。”  
萨博点点头，老老实实埋头吃面，连艾斯报复般给他碗里倒辣椒酱也没有抱怨。

酒足饭饱后他俩靠在椅子上打嗝，萨博不得不承认虽然这家饭点卫生条件堪忧，但饭菜比速食面好吃不止一倍。他有一种久违的满足，为了暖烘烘的胃袋，也为了满当当的心怀，像是丢失了好久的东西又物归原主，那种愉悦释怀是其他任何事物都不能比拟的。  
艾斯大概也心情很好，他佯装冷峻的表情被午后的太阳融化，恢复出20岁年轻人素有的纯真。他悄悄瞥了萨博一眼，强装淡定的问：  
“你要在这呆多久，我没有假没办法陪你哦。”  
“没关系的，以后有很多机会呢。”  
萨博悠闲地用勺子搅动面汤，抬起头莞尔一笑：  
“你只要来镇子上，就能见到我了。”  
艾斯的心脏漏跳了一拍，他语气颤抖地问这是什么意思，大脑被无缘无故的妄想搅得一团乱麻。  
“我的意思是，你只要来找，我就在，我等你。”  
这次换我等你吧，萨博没有说出最紧要这句话，但那三个重如千钧的字无疑足够了。艾斯的耳根骤然间爬上一层红晕，火烧一般，连搪塞是太阳晒伤都会显得刻意。大惊失色的黑发青年忙乱中差点打破汤碗，温热的汤水倏忽沾湿了手背。  
“但你，你不是上学？”  
“暑假，而且我参加了援边支教的活动，要在镇上的小学当老师。所以，以后你要叫我萨博老师了。”  
金发青年用叠好的手绢小心翼翼擦拭着艾斯手上的汤渍，眯起的眼睛像是弯弯的月牙。当他伸出手嶙峋的手指轻轻拂过艾斯手背时，艾斯才迟钝地注意到，原来萨博瘦了好大一圈。

镇小学的教学楼是十年前某知名企业援建的，在穷酸土气的镇子里鹤立鸡群的一幢朱红色的小楼，上下三层，还修建了标准的两百米塑胶跑道。  
学校里除了萨博还有三个老师，负责六个年级一共四十三个学生，是镇上适龄的所有孩子。  
阿玉是所有孩子中最小的一个，连话都没说利索就被送进了小学里，和年纪最大的莉佳足足差了十岁。谁叫镇上没有幼儿园这时髦的玩意呢？怕麻烦的阿玉嬢嬢也只能把孙女送到学校和一群比她高大半个头的大孩子一起读书。  
艾斯跟着萨博来到小学教室的时候就看到一个人默默写作业的阿玉，肉乎乎的小手用力捏着笔，在练字本上一笔一划写下“Aa Bb Cc”。刚开学没多久，她和其他一年级的同学比进度拉下好大一截，只能在放学后下苦工。看到萨博和艾斯进来，她圆溜溜的黑眼睛一瞬间染上亮色。  
“萨博老师，艾斯哥哥，下午好！”  
“下午好呀，你怎么还不回家？”  
萨博笑着问她，温柔地揉了揉女孩汗津津的头发。艾斯不得不承认萨博男女通杀的魅力，在编笠镇不过呆了一周多时间，就连最难搞的阿玉都被他彻底征服。  
他想着想着不由得又酸又涩，只能心绪复杂地旁观阿玉光明正大冲着萨博撒娇。  
“萨博老师，窝想写完卓业在回去，我已经写到西了呢 ！”  
“好棒哦，不过是C不是西哦，写完了就快点回去吧，嬢嬢会担心的。”  
“好哒。”  
女孩说完，继续撇过头写她的作业，一丝不苟的姿态令人忍俊不禁。萨博冲艾斯眨眨眼，两个人悄无声息地退出了教室。

萨博的宿舍在教学楼的后面，背阴的狭窄单间，屋里除了一张床一张桌子外空无一物。萨博崭新的新秀丽堂而皇之地摊开在房间中央，随地乱扔的衣衫鞋袜让萨博久违地窘了窘。  
“咳咳，出门太急，来不及收拾，你找地方坐呀，我给你泡茶。”  
“拉倒吧，乱成这样，我坐哪？”  
艾斯话还没说完，就撸起袖子整理起来。在军营里将近一年的训练，他内务已经做得很熟练了。萨博满眼崇拜地看着曾经和自己一样四体不勤的艾斯手脚麻利地将乱七八糟的被子叠成四四方方的豆腐块，忍不住鼓掌叫好。在被艾斯狠狠瞪了一眼后，他灰溜溜地收束视线开始拾掇起自己一片狼藉的行李箱。  
萨博整个人像是被某种难以言喻的情愫填满了，一股无形的巨力牵动着嘴角，让他怎样也无法抚平脸上的傻笑。如果说在过去十多年里他总热衷于在艾斯面前假装成熟，那现在刚好颠倒过来，他就像是那个被宠坏的小孩，心满意足地享受着变成大人的艾斯的照顾，即使内心想的是自己要对艾斯十万分的好。  
于是萨博的心情又低落下来，他谨小慎微地偷偷用眼角余光瞟着艾斯，纠结了良久才慢腾腾地问道：  
“你还在生我的气吗？”  
“我生你的气干嘛？”  
艾斯狐疑地问，再一次把豆腐块的边角细致捋好。他承认自己有种炫耀的意思，寄希望于萨博夸奖自己大半年来的训练成果，却在收获对方炽烈眼神时忍不住害臊起来。他心跳的飞快，边唾弃自己边酣畅于这一下午跌宕起伏的情感体验。  
或许萨博远比自己想的更在乎，他自以为无望的恋情并不是形单影只开在干涸的戈壁上。  
“就是我以前一直让你等我啊，还爱莫名其妙的发脾气，根本没考虑过你的感受……”  
萨博越说声音越小，最后只能用咳嗽掩饰自己的局促。看着他慌乱的背影，艾斯霎时间心情大好。  
“还有呢？”  
“咳咳，还有，还有老是自说自话，不负责任，把你送去打破伤风针还，还偷了你的初吻。”  
金发青年烧红了耳根，背过头不敢多看艾斯饶有兴致的眼神。他挠挠头，停顿了半秒后一鼓作气说道：  
“还有啊，我死要面子活受罪，明明喜欢你到不行还是死不承认，好像我说了就会输一样。明明不是这样的嘛，明明喜欢又不是什么比赛，谁先开口有什么所谓嘛？”  
他懊恼地垂下头，像一只犯错的小狗般尾巴都耷拉下来，他在等待着主人的苛责，蔫嗒嗒的再不复欢天喜地的模样。艾斯看着萨博不安的瘦削背影，有极大的冲动冲过去抱住他。但那样实在会显得他很急迫，很不成熟，和从前那个给点阳光就灿烂的傻小子没有半点成长。  
但管他妈的成长不成长，艾斯想，他从身后紧紧抱住了萨博，急切到下巴撞在肩胛骨上有片刻的钝痛。初秋的清澈空气里，艾斯终于等来了迟到十年的告白，那话语如一瞬间开满整片荒漠的鲜花海，散发出沁人心脾的香气。  
还是萨博忍不住当了先认输那个，但他甘之如饴成为艾斯永恒的俘虏：  
“艾斯，你知道吗，我好喜欢你，我有自信比世界上任何一个人都要喜欢，但我没自信比你喜欢我还要喜欢。”  
他偏过湿润的眼眸，可怜兮兮而万分真挚地望着艾斯，金色的碎发挠的艾斯的脖颈痒酥酥的。  
“所以，我想了很久该怎么超过你，最后得出了答案。艾斯，你先暂时不要喜欢我好不好，让我偿还你、单方面喜欢你一阵子，这样的话你就不会难过了。”  
艾斯的左眼皮跳了跳，他哭笑不得地抹平萨博皱起的眉毛。但萨博的眉毛又拧了起来，他自诩聪明、活络、见多识广，却偏偏缺乏爱的经验。他绞尽脑汁想到的方式笨的不行，难免让人丧气。  
“你想了半年就想到这种办法？”  
萨博羞惭的点了点头，他感受到艾斯健壮的手臂将自己箍的更紧了，紧到他能隔着皮肤听见艾斯蓬勃的心跳，比自己的还快上一些，扑通扑通正是喧闹。  
“不行，我不同意。”  
艾斯说，故作恼火地揪了揪萨博的耳朵。  
“要是让我不喜欢你，才会更加难过。你来找我了，这就是最好的补偿了。”  
他们静静地抱在一起，肆意感受着对方温暖的体温沁入四肢百骸，直到太阳的角落漫不经心地偏移，背阴的房间日光黯淡。星星升了起来，却没有一颗会被艾斯寂寞地赋予萨博的名讳了。


	9. Part.3 复乐园（1）

“艾斯和萨博坐在小学校的操场上看天，萨博会给艾斯指出每个星座的名字，但绝大多数都是他现编的。  
比如：‘那是黑桃艾斯座，你看他形状就和扑克牌黑桃一样诶。’ ‘你看那个星座叫做火拳，因为又像火焰又像拳头啊。’  
偶尔他们会沉默，一起开始思考满天星河里的某一颗星球会不会存在一个平行宇宙，另外两个他俩也正坐在夜空下一起看宇宙，聊着风马牛不相及的奇怪话题。有一次，艾斯突然皱着眉头问：  
‘如果在其他世界，我们还会一直在一起吗？’  
萨博很是自信地回答：  
‘那是当然，大概只有死亡才能把我俩拆开吧 。’”

“我说过寒假结束要找你算总账，现在连暑假都要结束了。”  
“那请问萨博先生要怎么找我算账呢？”  
“嗯，你骑摩托车带我兜风我就原谅你。”  
“那就现在出发。”  
艾斯故作潇洒地挑了挑轩昂的眉宇，拽着萨博的手臂往房门外走。在地上蹲得久了，萨博起来的一瞬间有片刻的眩晕。他的腿麻了，一个趔趄差点直接摔倒在艾斯的身上，干燥的嘴唇悄然擦过艾斯的侧脸，足像一个索吻的热情女郎。借着幽微的月光，艾斯看见萨博潋滟的眼睛里闪着惑人的光，仿佛无尽星芒沉沉苏醒——他忍不住凑过去吻住了那片光彩。  
萨博耳根滚烫，他闭上眼感受着艾斯粗糙的唇封缄于自己眼睑，良久，才依依不舍地撤离。  
“你这样显得很猴急欸。”  
萨博说，不自在地绞着衣角，他的心脏吵得快要跳出来了。  
“这都被你发现了？”  
艾斯笑着回答，拉起萨博的手腕脚步轻盈地跑进了温暖的夜色里。

犀牛嘈杂的引擎声被黑夜放大了好几倍，一望无际的荒野上只有呼啸的风刮过。艾斯的胸腔满满当当，难以言喻的情绪鼓噪着，将他整个身体都填满。他是一只飘上天的红气球，线的另一端被萨博紧紧拽着。他能飞很高、飞到风都吹不到的地方，但只要那只手的主人轻轻一拉，他就会义无反顾回到原点……  
萨博的手臂用力环着艾斯结实的腰，萨博的脸贴着艾斯的脊背，他被风沙迷了眼，连想说的话都被吹得七零八落。恍惚中他似乎听见翅膀张开的声音，艾斯的摩托车大概在瞬息间长出了雪白的羽翼，嗖的一声，载着他俩飞到星河之上。  
——摩托车滑翔着，璀璨耀眼的星光悠然拂过他们的皮肤纹理，在他的金发上留下星星点点的光斑。他们发着光，往一片绚烂的未来驶去，那里没有烦恼也没有失去，那里是只有他们两人存在的美好国度。

随着引擎熄火的刺耳声响，萨博不切实际的幻想终于翩然落地。吹得乱七八糟的头发被艾斯的大手一阵呼噜，益发东倒西歪。当发觉自己出神的刹那艾斯对自己发型的摧残，萨博有些着恼地踢了下艾斯的膝盖。黑发青年哂笑着躲开了，他拉着萨博走到灯火葳蕤的岗亭边，正在值岗的丢斯猛地睁大了双眼。  
“艾斯，这谁啊？”  
“我爱人，来探望我的。”  
被艾斯的大白话弄得面红耳赤，萨博还来不及反驳就被丢斯震惊的目光包围了个彻底。艾斯倒是毫不在意的样子，他匆匆翻开了来访登记册，正要在空白一栏写下萨博的名字却被一记老拳打断了。  
萨奇恼羞成怒地敲着艾斯的脑袋，唾沫横飞地抱怨起他的突然失踪——导致他们晚餐唯一的配菜只有水煮白菜，把所有人都吃的双眸发绿形似恶鬼。只有艾斯这个可恶的家伙，被柔情蜜意喂得餮足，面对萨奇的诘问还嘿嘿傻笑。  
“艾斯，这谁啊？”  
萨奇终于注意到了一旁赧着脸的金发青年——他正被丢斯热情似火的目光扫射着，连手都不知道往哪摆了。艾斯得意地大手一挽，将局促不安的萨博蓦地拥入臂膀，他正要开口，却被怀中人抢了先：  
“你好，我叫萨博，是艾斯的男朋友。”  
语罢萨博坦率地伸出了手，即使脸色绯红语气却毫不避讳。艾斯感觉得到怀里的青年正难以避免地发着抖，剧烈的心跳声隔着短短的距离径直敲击着他的的鼓膜。艾斯紧了紧胳膊搂抱的力道。  
萨奇愣住了，几秒后才略微茫然地回握那支微凉的手。  
“欢迎你。”  
状况外的男人讷讷地说：  
“欢迎你来看艾斯，萨博弟妹。”

位于戈壁荒野的驻扎地虽然占地辽阔，但条件质朴，房间有限。故而以前其他战士的家属前来探亲，一般都会被安置到编笠镇上，毕竟距离也不算遥远，何况连营里的狗狗柯达兹一家都要被迫实施计划生育——此地寸土寸金连多出的一只小狗都没地安放。  
而萨博是比一只小狗还有存在感的180大活人，要吃饭睡觉洗漱，还会眨巴圆溜溜的蓝眼睛可怜兮兮瞅着你。萨奇顿时觉得有些头痛，好像难搞的艾斯又被克隆出一个整治自己。  
“安啦，明天一早我就送萨博回去，顺便帮你买油。”  
艾斯厚脸皮地打了个哈欠，似乎对自己忘记采购任务的事毫无歉意。萨奇狠狠白了他一眼，大脑中飞速思考着如果让艾斯和弟妹一起睡会不会造成什么违法乱纪男默女泪现象——甚至于搞出人命。  
他被自己可怕的遐想弄得一个激灵，抬头望见艾斯和萨博纯真的处男眼神，不由得惭愧自己身为老江湖的龌龊。  
“不然萨博和我睡一起呗，反正就一晚，凑合一下。”  
“不行！你让其他人怎么想？！！”  
艾斯被萨奇情绪激烈的反驳吓得往后缩了缩。萨奇大概是害怕他俩的重量把高低床压塌吧，艾斯暗暗唾弃萨奇的抠门，殊不知面前急赤白脸的男人大脑中已经进行到了不可描述的步骤。  
“萨博弟妹，你就睡弗兰奇的床吧，反正他不在。”  
萨奇干笑着拍了拍两人的肩，下定决心起码要在那群痞子手下保护好艾斯的清白。  
“还有，如果其他人问你别说你和艾斯是那种关系哈，那帮人可八卦了。”  
萨奇话音刚落，就听见比斯塔的大嗓门响彻天际，大概整个戈壁滩上的人都能听得一清二楚：  
——“好家伙艾斯这小子！！！被老婆找上门捉奸了！！！！！”  
谣言源头的丢斯感受到了一阵恶寒。

不过几分钟功夫，萨博就被一群穷极无聊的好事者围的里三层外三层，像动物园里的珍惜生物一样恨不得被拿着放大镜观察。没办法，这里的生活太闲了，好不容易有点变数连最社恐的小奥兹都忍不住来凑热闹。  
“你真是艾斯老婆吗，听说你们高中毕业就结婚了？你多大了？做什么工作的？是艾斯先追的你吗？”  
比斯塔捋着胡须问，一个人高马大的彪形大汉转瞬化身八卦的居委会大妈，誓要将萨博身上有几颗痣都盘问出来。萨博如坐针毡，如果不是为了给艾斯的战友留下好印象他实在很想撒腿就跑。但他的肩膀被乔兹狠狠按着，其他人炯炯有神的目光在他周身盘旋，他就像是一只深入虎穴的小羊羔，坐在椅子上瑟瑟发抖。  
至于他的好“老公”艾斯同志，被萨奇指派煮宵夜去了——这是萨博一个人的战争。  
“哈哈，我们还没结婚呢，目前就是恋爱状态（并且今晚刚确定）。我没工作，我还在上大学呢，原定后年毕业，不过现在我在编笠镇小学当支教老师……你们要是有空也可以来镇上找我玩，我球踢得挺好的……”  
“所以你真是专程来这找艾斯？因为他和你大吵一架就玩失踪？”  
萨博沉默了几秒，比斯塔似乎能看到他原本平静的蓝眼睛里窜出了几束火苗，像是带着玉石俱焚的狂热。艾斯的爱人同志叹了口气，悠悠回答道：  
“是，我就是专门来找他的。”  
抱着不顾一切的想法，无论如何都要把那个擅自逃跑的家伙再次拉入自己的世界，并且当场画地为牢，叫他再也跑不出去。

萨奇准备的夜宵是枸杞红枣汤圆，热气腾腾一大锅，在微凉的秋夜里温暖肚腹。上一刻还沉迷于审问的八卦记者们顿时偃旗息鼓，每个人手里捧着香气四溢的汤圆，脸上都露出了柔和的笑意。萨博莫名原谅了艾斯作为当事人之一的临阵脱逃，令他差点成为金屏风事件的二代受害者。  
“来尝尝，我帮你吹凉了。”  
众目睽睽之下，艾斯趁萨博没注意，问也没问就把吹凉的汤圆喂进了对方嘴里。周遭爆发出一阵巨大的起哄声，闹得萨博耳根火辣。但当他看见艾斯拿着汤匙傻笑的样子，也忍不住笑了出来。  
“呦呦呦，这就讨好上了，没想到艾斯还是个耙耳朵。”  
布拉曼可酸溜溜地说，被虐狗后嘴里的汤圆顿时没滋没味了。他旁边的乔兹宽慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，用行动表示难兄难弟的惺惺相惜。  
“我爸说了，男人就是要疼媳妇。”  
艾斯对布拉曼可的讥讽不置一词，理直气壮地继续给萨博喂食，即使他媳妇几次三番试图阻止，但均以失败告终。最终萨博放弃了，享受起饭来张口的废物生活，安然充当艾斯小同志的秀恩爱工具人。其实他还蛮享受的。  
“所以说当初你俩谁追的谁啊？看艾斯这样子怕是老早就被拿捏在手喽。”  
以藏笑眯眯地问，旧事重提萨博差点被元宵汤给呛着。艾斯担忧地帮他顺了顺气，义正言辞地回答：  
“我俩没有谁追谁，我俩是双向奔赴。”  
“你又抄袭那部电视剧的台词了？酸死我了。”  
以藏睃了他一眼，无语地吐了吐舌头。艾斯撇撇嘴，小声吐槽这明明就是事实嘛。  
——在他跑进萨博心里的那一刹，原来对方也在他的心里安营扎寨了。

弗兰奇的床铺在艾斯的斜后方，比斯塔的下铺，中间隔着好几张床，他俩躺在各自的铺位上颇有几分牛郎织女遥相守望的观感。  
比斯塔坏笑着捋了捋胡须，故意调侃艾斯道：  
“要不要哥大发慈悲和你换位置？”  
“好啊，好啊。”  
艾斯猛地点头，刚抱着枕头被褥急匆匆跑了过来，下一秒就被泼了盆凉水。  
“但哥不愿意。”  
说着比斯塔便赶他回去睡觉，还有三分钟就吹熄灯号了。艾斯郁郁不平地撇撇嘴，像被抛弃的小狗崽一样一步三回头地望向萨博。他被子的一角拖到了地上，仿佛新娘长长的头纱。萨博被自己的比喻弄得哭笑不得，心脏突突跳着不知道摆在哪里是好。他多想像小时候一样和艾斯头挨头脸靠脸的缩在被子里过夜，学印第安人的样子在被褥做的帐篷里通宵谈心。  
可惜他们不是那时单纯天真的小孩了，如果是现在的他们睡在一个被窝里，难免会发生一些成年人才会做的事情……  
萨博的脸陡然间红通通的，幸好灯光熄灭，没人看到他奇怪的模样。  
部队里的作息总是很固定，天一亮起床号就响起来了，一群训练有素的年轻人悄无声息的翻身下床叠被穿衣，彼时萨博还沉浸在他的美梦里，连其他人起床拉练都毫无知觉。前一晚的兴奋劲过去后昏沉和疲惫占据了上风，萨博直接睡到日上三竿才睡眼惺忪地起来，是纪律严明的军营里唯一的懒人。  
懒人羞愧难当地端在墙角刷牙，艾斯叫了他好几次都不肯回过头理人。  
“你起晚了，食堂没饭了，幸好我给你留了俩鸡蛋，还热着呢。”  
艾斯献宝般的从裤子口袋里掏出两个圆滚滚的鸡蛋，小心翼翼地剥起壳来。他的行为弄得萨博更惭愧了，恨不得像鸵鸟一样把自己涨红的脑袋埋进沙里。  
萨博咕噜噜漱完口，毫不讲究地用手背把嘴角的白沫抹干净，才姗姗转过头瞅艾斯。黑发青年垂着头动作认真，连落网的透明薄膜都会仔细去掉。他对着剥好的蛋吹了口气，而后轻轻放到了萨博手掌。鸡蛋还温热的，灼的萨博心脏一瞬间又酸又软。  
“吃吧，垫垫肚子我送你回去。”  
萨博点点头，在艾斯期待的目光下狼吞虎咽起来。

回程的路似乎变得很短，像是一眨眼的功夫那辆风驰电掣的犀牛就停靠在小学门口了。  
萨博有些惆怅，依依不舍辗转惦念，他俩重聚的时光是那么短暂，还没焐热就跑掉了。人总是贪心的，即使一晚上的甜度已比得过过去十年之所有，萨博还是忍不住去想要是再多一点该多好。但他已经是成熟的大人了，不能再唧唧歪歪像小孩子一样撒娇耍赖，作为合格的军属首先要打磨好心肠，即使分别也要故作坚强。  
可惜他坐在车后座的全部想法在落入艾斯眼睛那刹尽数宣告破产，他突然之间脆弱的想要哭出来，好像怎样都不会再被满足。  
“到啦，你快进去吧，阿玉他们还在等你吧，萨博老师。”  
艾斯露出了两行整齐的牙齿，他笑的人畜无害无事生非，把萨博阴暗的小心思暴露于无形。萨博郁闷地想艾斯好像一点也不对分别这件事感到难过。  
“哦，那你早点回去吧，路上小心。”  
他拖长音节，慢腾腾地从摩托车后座爬下来，往小学门口移动。还没走出两步，他的手臂就被 蓦地拽住了。  
“让我亲一下。”  
艾斯不容拒绝地说 ，凑过头在萨博的唇上印下一吻。那亲吻太唐突了，仿佛全部的烦恼都一股脑被亲跑了，全世界在萨博嘴巴里都是甜滋滋的——哪怕是最严肃的多拉格教授站在他面前，现在的萨博也会忍不住去拥抱他。  
亲吻结束后艾斯松开了手掌的桎梏，露出表情诡异的一张脸：原来愉快的笑容被委屈代替，眼圈也微微发红。萨博发觉艾斯有些生气，但他根本不知道生气的原因是什么。  
“我现在是你男朋友了 ！”  
艾斯突然大声地说，似乎在控诉着萨博的不识好歹。  
“是啊，我知道你是我男朋友啊……”  
萨博嗫嚅着，大脑飞速思考自己是不是又做错了什么，生怕下一秒自己这个男朋友就沦落为前男友。谈恋爱真的有点麻烦，艾斯真的有点难缠，我真的有点自讨苦吃……单身多年的萨博老师不由得为自己鞠了一把热泪。  
“所以啊，你可以向我撒娇啊，我等着你和我撒娇呢。”  
艾斯闷闷不乐地说，用力捏住了萨博的脸颊，毫不留情的往两边一扯。萨博大脑的一根弦嚓地断了，他愈发摸不着头脑，于是决定继续装傻。  
“我不会撒娇，不然你教教我？比如刚才，我怎么做才比较好呢？”  
“嗯，那当然是，说你不想离开我、要一直和我在一起，然后紧紧抱住我，死活不放开呗。你没看过那些爱情电影都是这样演的？”  
“这样？”  
艾斯话音刚落，萨博就整个人扑了过去，像只黏人的金毛一样在艾斯的身上磨蹭。艾斯顿时不好意思起来，他废了九牛二虎之力才把萨博的脑袋推开。  
“咳咳，差不多就够了。”  
“是你让我这么做的啊。”  
我也没让你青出于蓝而胜于蓝啊，艾斯腹诽，被过于亲密的肢体接触掻的脸色赧红。他倏地忘记了自己要说些什么，只能多一秒是一秒的和萨博面面相觑——他俩都不愿当先离开那个。  
“喂，你真的要那么快走吗……我还没让你看我上课的样子呢……”  
萨博一字一句地问，恨不得每一个说话的瞬间都能被拖长到永远。  
“是啊，我还得去帮萨奇买油，不然连里今晚又要吃水煮白菜了。”  
“水煮白菜多好，健康……”  
“你吃香的喝辣的当然爽了，你忍心让你男人只吃青菜吗？”  
萨博的心跳了跳，耳根蓦然间烧的滚烫。他好想吐槽你男人我老婆这种称呼实在太土味了，但与此同时他又爱死了这个称呼，像是只要嘴上这么说心里就稳稳的默认着对方完全归自己所有，其他人无法觊觎。但他还没学会像艾斯一样畅快无阻地喊出这个称呼，只能讷讷地摇了摇头。  
“喂，快点，不然我真的要走了。”  
艾斯忽然说道，作势跨上了摩托前座。萨博刚想问要快点做什么，却突然福至心灵地得到了答案。  
——艾斯在等自己吻他，像许多年前在公交车上那样。  
所以萨博义无反顾地吻住了艾斯，比17岁时的自己很是多了几分你情我愿和迫不及待，当然最重要的是，这次他伸了舌头。


	10. Part.3 复乐园（2）

萨博没有说谎，艾斯每次来编笠镇上萨博都在等他。有时候是在镇口的公交站牌，有时候是在邮局的落灰门槛上，有时候是在阿玉家门口……总之萨博好像长了双千里眼，总是在萨奇那辆手扶拖拉斯基还没抵达之前就早早站在了该在的位置，尽职尽责地扮演起望夫石或征人妻的角色，粗枝大叶如萨奇也忍不住感叹“萨博老师真是无处不在”。  
军营里其他人开始习惯称呼萨博为萨博老师，特别是在小奥兹鼓起勇气旁听了一节小学六年级英语课后，他望向萨博的眼神便难以掩饰带上了一百分的敬畏。  
“萨博老师讲的课又好又易懂，连俺都听懂咧！俺现在就去完成老师布置的作业！”  
小奥兹的学习热情极大鼓舞了连里其他人，从此他们一没事就跑到镇上找萨博老师请教，还三不五时拉着人家来连里暂住。艾斯一边恼羞成怒地表示“这是我媳妇”，一边喜闻乐见有更多时间和萨博待在一起。有时候他也会好奇暑假都结束了为什么萨博还没回学校上课，但每次询问都被对方打马虎眼过去了。次数多了，艾斯便不再问了，他下意识不去思考这个有些敏感的问题。  
就这样过了几个月时间，他们的关系还止步于接吻伸舌头的阶段，至于其他更进一步的行为，碍于人多眼杂一直未能如愿。每次他俩亲着亲着产生感觉了，正准备掀对方衣服的档口，总会有不解风情的好事者打扰他们的好事。几次过后艾斯已然放弃了在21岁之前告别处男的想法，从此亲吻都风度翩翩地维持着冷静。  
艾斯不着急，但萨博急的眼睛都快冒火了。在他眼里，只要没进行到那最后一步，一切皆有变数。那种事就像是盖在人身体里面的一个戳，虽然外表看不出来，但如果没真的盖上，他就不算是彻彻底底征服了艾斯。换句话说，艾斯连他身子都不馋，怎么能说是爱他？！！  
萨博对自己的个人魅力产生了深深的质疑，再次开始了想东想西莫名其妙的谵妄状态。当艾斯再一次在最后一秒刹住车时，濒临崩溃的萨博终于遏止不住咆哮帝附身：  
“你是不是嫌弃我是男的，所以才不和我做爱啊？！！！”  
“我不是，我没有。”  
“明明就是，难道我要去变性你才肯睡我吗？！！我告诉你，晚了！我生下来就是这样的，你不睡也得睡，不然你是不是阳痿？？！！”  
萨博说着就去扒艾斯裤子，吓得艾斯一个激灵掉到了床底下。萨博的宿舍空间不大，他俩隔着几尺距离悠然相望。  
“你冷静点好不好，阿玉他们还在上课欸。”  
“所以你是不是嫌弃我了，才不和我做……”  
萨博有些委屈地擤了擤鼻子，抛弃一切千里追人，他实在控制不了自己患得患失的心理，好像这一切都是个一戳即碎的泡泡，他随时都会在美梦中惊醒。惊醒后还是那个冷冰冰的大房子，他在学校里交不到朋友、天天受人排挤……  
“现在是白天欸，白日宣淫不大好吧……而且，而且”  
“而且什么，你是不是不喜欢我，是就直说！”  
艾斯绞尽脑汁也想不出而且什么，他只是单纯觉得在萨博房门没有锁的情况下直接开搞不是件明智的做法。为了保全钻进牛角尖里的萨博老师的名声，艾斯迫不得已抬出了他最大的杀器。  
“而且、而且这种事，应该先和爸妈说一声吧，对了我还没和我爸妈说我俩在一起了呢。如果露玖那家伙知道我随随便便和你做了肯定会剥了我一层皮啊！”  
“真的吗？”  
萨博不可置信地问，好看的眉毛拧成一团。艾斯站起身，把萨博搂在怀里振振有词地陈述：  
“那当然，你想啊，我俩什么关系？以后要结婚的诶，你难道想我顶着一头包还被扫地出门，身无分文和你步入教堂吗？露玖那么喜欢你，要是知道我欺负你了肯定要找我算账的，所以啊，还是要先和她讲一声让她有个心理准备吧？”  
怀中的人安静下来，萨博闷闷不语地点了点头，毛茸茸的头发隔着布料，挠的艾斯痒酥酥的。艾斯觉得萨博越来越像一只认主的金毛寻回犬了，一天24小时视线都粘在主人身上，离开几米远就会寂寞地嗷嗷叫。  
虽然他自己好像也是，越来越不忍心和萨博分开，恨不得用强力胶把两个人黏在一起。  
“好吧，先和露玖阿姨说……你真的不是不喜欢我哦？”  
“怎么可能啊，你抬头看我真诚的眼神。”  
“我不要……眼睛哭肿了好难看。”  
“……爱哭鬼。”  
“爱哭鬼你也得喜欢。”  
萨博哼哼唧唧地抬起头，羞恼交织地咬住了艾斯的嘴唇，艾斯惊觉这人真的是属狗的。

十月过后天气一日冷过一日，营里的人纷纷掏出了自己压箱底的军大衣，套上之后厚墩墩的仿佛一只只不倒翁娃娃。例行采购的时候艾斯本以为萨博不会出来等自己了，没想到车子还没驶进镇，他隔着老远就看到了萨博那件鲜红色长款的羽绒服，长的快盖住脚踝，像一只招摇的旗子般直挺挺立在路口。他心口紧了紧，手指颤抖地摇下了皮卡的车窗，萧瑟的北风顿时生猛地灌了进来。  
萨博冻得鼻尖通红，看到艾斯来了还高兴地挥了挥手，细条条的胳膊在羽绒服袖子里晃荡，让人看着怵目惊心。即使艾斯骂过好多次萨博不好好吃饭瘦了一圈，那人依然我行我素任性妄为，他吃不惯和族人的油腻饮食，绝大多数时间都靠速食面凑合，每次到萨奇那蹭饭时都仿若饿虎下山……想到这些，艾斯蓦地生起气来，他脸色阴暗地打开车门示意萨博坐进来。  
皮卡的暖气让萨博被冻得发僵的大脑慢慢活泛，他打了几个喷嚏，在艾斯可怕的眼神里心虚地缩成小小一团，还是忍不住往艾斯的方向贴。他一挪艾斯也挪，越挪车里的空间越挤逼。萨奇有些好笑地看着他俩，最后忍不住清了清嗓子。  
“艾斯小朋友，你是想抢我驾驶员的位置吗？”  
艾斯沉着脸，不发一语地坐回了原来的位置。萨博老师一把抱住艾斯的胳膊，厚着脸皮撒起娇来：  
“艾斯哥哥，我好冷~”  
雷的萨奇一个转向差点掉沟里。艾斯差点咬到自己舌头，他不得不承认萨博对于撒娇这种事简直无师自通，才没过多久就远远超过了自己这个半吊子师父，往往语出惊人能把人活活噎死。  
他其实已经不怎么生气了，但还是得装着样子故作严肃。  
“你知道冷了？大冬天跟个木头桩子一样杵村口，不冻死你冻死谁？你去阿玉家等我会死吗，我又不会不理你就跑。还有，别肉麻兮兮叫我哥哥，怪恶心的。”  
“好的，亲爱的，我错了，我下次一定好好珍惜自己的身体。但是我真的担心你跑了呀，你跑了我找谁和我睡觉？”  
这次皮卡真的被萨奇开进了沟里。  
艾斯气冲冲下来推车的时候脸还是红的，他不住想萨博真是了不得了，过段日子怕是要上房揭瓦了，原来那个被亲一下都要脸红好久的纯情奶狗去哪了？现在这个和泰迪一样一见到他就忍不住扒他衣服，扒就算了还要当着其他人面前秀“看这是我男人哦！”。虽然艾斯心底也隐隐暗爽，但这种行为明显深深伤害了多年单身汉萨奇的心！你看萨奇都公报私仇让他一个人下来推车了！  
艾斯想着，吭哧吭哧推了半天皮卡依旧纹丝不动，他自己倒是被风吹了个头晕脚软。局势正焦灼着，刚才在车厢里和萨奇不知道嘀嘀咕咕些什么的萨博跳下车来，扬着昂然的语调说道：  
“我来帮你！”  
艾斯发现萨博今天好像特别高兴，嘴角的傻笑怎么压也压不下去，如果他又尾巴的话一定已经摇成了多重幻影的程度。他不知道萨博为什么这么开心，但好像萨博开心他也就特别开心，即使现状是他还得苦兮兮地大冷天推车。  
——和男朋友一起。  
“我数一二三，然后我俩一起使力。”  
萨博用力点了点头，和他相视一笑，车子被推上了正轨。

艾斯坐在座椅上喘着气，一会功夫他已经累得满头大汗。萨奇良心发现地递给他一张纸，然后欲言又止地目视前方。沉默了几分钟，艾斯正帮萨博捂手的时候，萨奇突然开口了：  
“艾斯，你放心在外面过夜吧，我代替马尔科给你准假了。”  
艾斯狐疑地瞥了萨奇一眼，只见见惯风雨的炊事班长后脖颈红了一片，像是想到了什么诡异的画面。艾斯笃定是他在下来推车的时候萨博和萨奇说了什么，但具体什么他也不敢确定。  
“干嘛要请假啊，不是说好买完东西就回去吗？”  
“咳咳，工作虽然重要，但是嘛，陪爱人也重要啊，你放心，马尔科不是那么不通人情的人。”  
萨奇越说越局促，敲打方向盘的手都要抖成打碟DJ了。看着他怪异的样子，艾斯益发摸不着头脑。但很显然萨奇没给他弄清楚的余地，抵达小学门口的时候艾斯整个人连带衣服被萨奇扫地出门。  
“就一晚，你们好好享受啊，我我我明天来接你。”  
说罢萨奇便驱车逃逸，那辆手扶拖拉斯基扬长而去的背影颇有几分深藏功与名，此处不留爷的意思。  
艾斯无语地朝那辆皮卡和皮卡驾驶员吼了一声，而后表情冷冽地望向还紧紧搂着他手臂的金发青年，后者像预防他逃跑一样整个人都挂在了艾斯身上。  
“你到底和萨奇说啥了？你们是不是串通好整蛊我？”  
“我发誓，绝对不是，只是萨奇他乐于当搭桥的喜鹊罢了。”  
说完萨博还装模作样地打了个喷嚏，可怜兮兮地表示艾斯这里好冷我们进屋讲吧。纵使心里百般疑惑，还是拗不过萨博自带buff的蓝眼睛，腿不听使唤地被他拽进了陷阱。  
——想逃已然不可能了。

艾斯还没反应过来，就被狠狠推到了床上，在一股暧昧的氛围里，他的大脑一瞬间变得迷迷糊糊。他看到萨博正一粒粒解着自己的羽绒服扣子，他一边解一边用湿漉漉的眼神瞟着艾斯，像是能把人心底的小虫子都勾出来。艾斯的心脏上现在就爬了很多只小虫子，痒丝丝的，搅得他像是脑袋里灌了铅水般昏昏沉沉。嗓子哑了又哑，他终于磕磕绊绊地问：  
“你、你在干嘛？”  
“能干嘛，和你做爱啊。”  
萨博像在说一件习以为常的事，他的羽绒服拉链卡住了布料，僵持半天也没能回归正途。急不可耐的男人手指哆嗦了半天也未能和它了断，甚至有冲动拿剪子直接把羽绒服剪了。但他不敢，他只带了这么一件过冬的衣服。  
“你是这么和萨奇说的？所以他才……”  
“是啊，他都比你善解人意。”  
萨博撇撇嘴，无奈地抱怨道，心里暗忖你要是通人情现在就该帮我脱衣服，而不是干坐在那傻眼。但俗话说自己动手丰衣足食，俗话还说煮熟的鸭子跑不了，萨博于是耐下心专注对付自己的扣子，并且转头再三确认新装的锁舌老老实实插在栓里。  
“……这也太突然，那什么”  
萨博皱了皱眉头，把放在桌上的信扔给了艾斯：  
“露玖阿姨的信，你自己看，她已经特许把你交给我了，所以我随时可以被你睡，或者说，如果你想当下面那个。”  
“我才不想！”  
“我也觉得是，所以我事先查了资料做好准备了。”  
萨博终于解决了难缠的拉链，畅通无阻地一拉而下，堂而皇之露出了羽绒服包裹下光裸的身体，即使屋子里开着暖气他也难以避免被冻得瑟瑟发抖。  
艾斯惊呆了，入眼即是萨博赤裸的躯体，线条优美肌肉分明，虽然整体清瘦但该有肉的地方绝不含糊。萨博体毛稀疏，白皙的皮肤在灯光下几近透明，像是皮格马利翁手中获得生机的雕像。而此时此刻这具活雕像颤颤巍巍坐到了艾斯大腿上，两条长腿像灵活的蛇般缠住了他劲瘦的腰。萨博伸出双手勾住艾斯的脖颈，红着眼舔了舔艾斯的耳垂。  
“信看完了吗？”  
艾斯混沌的大脑哪里还有空间处理书信的内容，他的CPU已然白烟四起警报频传。萨博惊世骇俗的行为让他目瞪口呆，面对爱人直白的勾引他嗫嚅半晌问道：  
“所以说你刚才，从出来等我开始、在车上，羽绒服里都是光的？”  
“……我不是想给你个惊喜嘛”  
像拆圣诞礼物一样解开拉链送一个大活人，谁知道你根本不解其意啊！萨博有些郁闷地在心里做了个鬼脸，撒娇般蹭起艾斯的脖子。  
“等等等等，你先停下，你找死啊，这么冷的天里面什么都没穿出来等我？你真不怕冻死啊？你知道这是什么温度吗？你给我进被窝里去！”  
很显然，萨博的勾引适得其反——他只勾出了艾斯怒火，虽然都是火但此番焚的是他自己。还没反应过来，萨博就像培根卷里的芝士一样被艾斯整个卷进了被子，面色涨红的黑发青年大义凛然地教育起没有常识的作死青年：  
“你知不知道，这里人冬天都不出门，你要是冻晕在路边，半天都不会有人来找救你的！你难道想我过来看到的是一个被冻成冰棍的男朋友？！”  
萨博头摇的像拨浪鼓，眸子里写满了歉疚：他知错了、以后不敢了，所以他俩现在能不能开始不可描述的那步了？虽然心里这样嚎叫，疾风骤雨之下萨博还是不大好意思直接问出来——那样多少显得思想有问题。  
“还有，你知不知道年轻时不在意保暖老了可能会得风湿关节炎老寒腿，那时候你指望我帮你推轮椅吗？！！我告诉你你要是走不了路我直接把你送养老院，我自己和其他老太太天天跳广场舞，你就等着哭吧，我才不管你呢！傻子才管你！电热毯插哪？”  
萨博的脸被被窝捂得红彤彤的，他露出一双眼睛笑眯眯地看着手忙脚乱的艾斯，举着一个插头四处寻找插座，不由得有些好笑。于是他掀开了被子的一角，万分诚恳地邀请啥也不管的准老年霸道总裁上炕：  
“你进来帮我暖暖不就好了，你比电热毯管用。”  
艾斯怀疑地瞪了他一眼，默默把被子压回原位，小声训斥着热气会跑出来。在注意到萨博哀求的小狗眼神时，他终于忍不住坦白心迹：  
“你放弃吧，我才没兴趣和一个雪人做爱呢！你给我好好呆着，我去灌个热水袋。”  
萨博迅速找到了艾斯话里的破绽，刻不容缓的问道：  
“你的意思是我捂暖了就可以和我做爱吗？”  
“咳咳，我没有这个意思……”  
艾斯不自在的摸了摸脖子，提着热水壶同手同脚地跑出了房门。

多管齐下的保暖措施终于让冻得面色发白的雪人萨博恢复了一点血色，他像毛毛虫般老老实实裹在被子里，表情哀怨地瞄着一旁背对着他的艾斯——那个人正异常认真地阅读母亲大人的圣旨。  
萨博幽幽地叹了口气，艾斯打了个寒噤但没有回头；萨博幽幽地叹了第二口气，艾斯焦躁地薅了薅自己的头发但依然没有回头；萨博幽幽地叹了第三口气正准备叹第四口气的时候，忍无可忍的黑发青年终于转过身来满脸愤慨地回瞪他。  
“你到底和露玖写了啥？”  
“就是坦白了一下我们的情况，然后，描述了一下你的情况 ，最后，展望了一下我一片晦暗的未来……”  
萨博小声地说，语罢还吐了吐舌头，一副不怕死的样子让艾斯焦头烂额。露玖的信有效内容只有一段 ：身在巴苔里拉的母亲对两人开始交往表达了嘴真挚的祝愿与喜悦，并希望他俩好自为之。至于后面满满几页纸，都是露玖不知道从哪搜刮来的壮阳秘方，艾斯怀疑如果有机会露玖会手把手教萨博制作那几道黑暗料理。当然，为了挽回儿子的形象，露玖不忘在最后一页用红笔加了这样一句：但我相信艾斯只是因为臭屁和害羞，并不是真的因为阳痿，希望你们快点实践出真知。  
艾斯心中的理想国轰然倒塌，他自以为温馨纯良的花园不再温馨纯良，他亲爱的妈妈正把他往火坑里推！艾斯气急败坏地把那几张信纸揉的皱皱巴巴，一瞥眼就看到了萨博无辜弱小的眼神——当然是装的。  
“我会写信给露玖阿姨告诉她你在床上其实很强的，很有雄风的，你不要担心……”  
萨博说着，苦巴巴地把脑袋摆到另一边，像是不忍直视艾斯气愤的样子。他心里扑通扑通狂跳，正思索着自己是不是太过火了，就感受到裹得严实的被子蓦地被掀开了一角。艾斯钻了进来。  
虽然心里已经乐开了花，但萨博还是要装装惊讶，好掩盖住自己阴谋得逞的得意。于是萨博故作惊讶地问：  
“你你你进来干嘛？”  
艾斯果然没有打破他的期待，红着脸咬牙切齿道：  
“干你。”


	11. Part.3 复乐园（3）

最开始的进入多少有些滞涩，即使萨博已经事先扩张过了穴口，从未使用过的甬道还是难以避免地强烈收缩着。温热的内壁紧紧缠绕着艾斯的手指，被进入的男人喉中溢出难耐的呻吟。  
萨博好像很痛的样子，初出茅庐的小菜鸟艾斯忍不住打起了退堂鼓。  
“不然下次吧，等我们都准备充分了再说。”  
“不行！就要今天！”  
艾斯话音刚落，将欲抽出的手就被狠狠按住了。金发青年双眼泛红地瞪着他，湿润的瞳孔里写满了委屈。他已经等得够久了，怎么可能放过这个千载难逢的机会——何况艾斯明明说好了要睡自己的！  
“我不疼的，真的，你直接进来就可以，我有专门准备过。”  
说着，萨博急切地撅了撅屁股，雪白的臀丘顿时裸露在空气里，鲜嫩的穴口娇艳欲滴，被润滑油濡湿后泛着暧昧的粉色，狭窄的甬道色情的吐纳着艾斯的手指。连容纳一根手指都困难的地方，真的能吞下比手指粗大数倍的那玩意吗？艾斯不禁咽了口口水。他的下身早已涨得发疼，保持耐心已是困难。但他不想让萨博受伤，让他俩金风玉露的第一次留下痛苦的回忆，于是依旧耐着性子温柔开拓着。  
修长的手指在紧窒的甬道活动，沾着冰凉的润滑液一丝丝深入。最初的不适过去后，萨博的身体渐渐放松，欲拒还迎地吞吐起艾斯的手指。被体温暖化的润滑油滴滴答答沾湿了萨博特意浣洗的床单，开着暖气的房间里炎热如盛夏，明明是数九寒天两人却都出了一身大汗，不知是热的还是急的。待甬道终于能轻松无阻地接纳五根手指，艾斯箭在弦上的小兄弟终于从束缚的裤子里释放。紫红色的阴茎前端渗出透明的淫液，可观的尺寸让做好心理准备的萨博也难免心里打鼓。  
“那我进去了？”  
艾斯小心翼翼地问，用牙撕开保险套匆匆套在了阴茎上，龟头紧紧抵在了潮湿的入口。原本还大言不惭的萨博莫名羞臊起来，他把脑袋埋到了枕头里不敢看艾斯的表情。勃发的性器只是进到他身体一点，他就忍不住心跳加速头皮发麻，为了避免自己临阵脱逃，他急不可耐地点了点头。  
似乎是被萨博骤然瘫软下来的情绪感染，艾斯的太阳穴也突突直跳。喉结滚动了几番，他终于下定决心提枪就干，粗大的阴茎对着萨博身体里最深的那点长驱直入。暧昧的肉体撞击声叩击鼓膜，凶狠的肉刃严丝合缝嵌入了萨博身体，在彻底交融的那刹，他俩情难自禁地同时发出一声喟叹。艾斯是爽的，萨博是疼的。  
“轻点，你轻点。”  
被骤然填满的痛感叫萨博大脑发胀，他像是被斧头活生生劈成两半，从未使用过的穴口一片麻木，像是都不归自己所控。被男人侵犯的耻感和撕裂的钝痛一起，叫萨博眼角渗出泪珠，他哆哆嗦嗦将脑袋往枕头里又埋了埋，牙齿紧紧咬着枕巾以防泄露自己的难堪。他不想搅了艾斯的兴致，也觉得自己出尔反尔的想法实在丢人。  
被极致温暖包围的艾斯现在只想不管不顾的大干一番，朦朦胧胧的脑海里只捕捉到萨博稀薄的呻吟。身下的人不住颤抖，夹着他的甬道连带收缩，催的他脑海里的声音愈发急迫。  
“我慢点。”  
艾斯无奈地保证，温柔地抽插自己的性器，一还伸手揉搓起萨博的臀肉，好让身下的人从紧绷的状态中放松。几次下来艾斯早已累的满头大汗，听着他急迫的喘息，萨博也有些焦躁，愈加唾弃起自己的矫情。被逐渐肏开的甬道柔软了不少，食髓知味地挽留起艾斯的性器。内壁和肉刃接触的地方点起一团火，噗簌簌烧到了两人心上。  
艾斯的动作慢慢粗野起来，不再顾忌萨博的话语恢复了野蛮的本色，他故作绅士的外壳下是一颗狂躁的灵魂，如果可以他简直想把萨博锁起来任意作为。鼓鼓的囊袋重重地叩击在臀丘，混沌的肉体交融声里萨博的呜咽一声高过一声。痛感倏忽变作了爽快，被填满的每一道缝隙都火辣辣的，直叫人心神具震，萨博恍惚中觉得自己的三魂被撞出了七魄。龟头每次运动都恶劣地碾到前列腺，敏感的腺体被坚硬的肉刃蹂躏的又酸又胀，却迟迟无法纾解。延长的快感让萨博的性器也愣愣站了起来，颤巍地在床单上摩擦。不知饕足的甬道柔情蜜意地配合着粗莽的进攻，萨博无意识地抬高下半身迎合艾斯的动作。  
眼见萨博没有再讨饶，艾斯益发放肆起来，宽阔的大掌狠狠拍打光滑的臀肉，在白皙的皮肤上留下狰狞的红痕。  
“屁股抬高，你不是一直想让我肏你吗？满意了？够大吗？能满足你吗？”  
萨博咬着牙从喉咙深处吐出一声轻嗯，但很快就被频率加快的撞击弄得抽噎不止。他被肏得神志不清，连说话都是断断续续不成语句。  
“够、够、够、够，够大了。”  
最后一声高亢的尖叫，艾斯的阴茎退出被肏的潋滟的后穴，略小的保险套松松滑落，粘稠的精液射在了萨博起伏的臀缝中。与此同时，萨博也高潮了，干净的床单陡然被他弄得肮脏不堪。  
他俩搂在一起喘着气，鼻间浓重的麝香味让人头晕目眩。不知满足的穴口外翻着，露出鲜红肿胀的内壁，刺骨的疼。  
艾斯良心发现地确认有没有出血，刚掰开萨博的大腿，就被气还没喘匀的金发青年阻止了。  
“我突然觉得，可能、可能没我想象的那么大……再来一次吧……”  
性事过后莫名性感的男人舔了舔嘴唇，双眼发红地说出请求。艾斯的脑子轰的炸了，他发誓一定要把这个不识好歹的家伙肏的第二天下不了床——让他明白什么才叫真正的“大”。

第二天萨博果然睡过头了，艾斯生物钟作祟醒来的时候金发青年仍旧好梦正酣，不老实的腿大喇喇地翘在艾斯腹肌上，被拍下去还会哼哼唧唧撒娇。皱皱巴巴的棉被咧开一个大口，萧瑟的寒气悠悠灌了进来。艾斯下意识打了个喷嚏，在他胸口熟睡的青年难耐的嘟囔了句什么，毛茸茸的脑袋在艾斯的颈间磨蹭。下身一热，艾斯差点又没把持住。  
最终他定了定神，在心里复述了三遍自己是成熟稳重的20岁男子汉，男子汉首先要学会体谅老婆，才蹑手蹑脚地掀开被子起身下床。穿好衣服后他帮还睡着的萨博掖了掖被角，累极的青年不由自主发出奇怪的呓语。那张带着泪痕的脸清秀而安详，让艾斯忍不住蹲下身静静看了一会，越看越是欢喜。  
他真的好喜欢好喜欢眼前这个人：即使被他强迫内射也哭哭唧唧地接受，被肏的狠了依然腻腻歪歪黏上来，像块牛皮糖一样怎么甩都甩不开。  
萨博是这样说的：  
“这样你就整个是我的了，我盖了戳的，哼哼，你敢拔吊无情我就敢带球跑路。”  
弄得艾斯哭笑不得，挼着萨博的头发笑问你个男人哪里能怀孕，还有你是从哪看了这么一堆奇奇怪怪的东西，把人噎的半天回不过神。  
浓稠的夜色里唯独萨博的眼睛闪闪发亮，他眨了眨纤长的睫毛，模模糊糊回答：  
“你猜。”  
艾斯一边回忆，一边心脏酥软。他悄无声息傻笑了两下，凑过头亲了亲萨博的脸颊，眉梢眼角都蕴满甜意。  
萨博醒的时候艾斯正站在房间门口抽烟，颀长的身形逆着光，让萨博情不自禁眯起了眼。忍着后穴传来的奇异钝感，萨博披着被子跌跌撞撞就跑了过去，一扑一抱，艾斯在微凉的空气里被搂了个满怀，手中的烟差点便宜了地板。  
老婆太粘人该怎么办？艾斯不由得在心里吐槽，但转过身还是口嫌体正直地用手指摩挲着萨博的额角。  
“醒来旁边没有你，以为你真跑了呢。”  
萨博皱着鼻子说道，声音软趴趴的仿佛幼稚园小朋友，在撒娇这件事上他简直一日千里。  
“你就这么不相信我的人品？”  
“确实不怎么信……我们学校禁烟。”  
还有我讨厌你抽烟，因为那不是和我在一起的时候学会的，你一星半点抽离出我记忆里印象的举动都会让我不安，好像你离我比银河还要遥远……萨博不安的心脏踉踉跄跄，尼古丁的气味将他的焦躁再次点燃，他重又回复成那个最让自己鄙夷的小肚鸡肠的萨博。  
“那我戒烟好吧，还有，萨博老师再披个被子cosplay阿拉伯少女就要被学生笑话了。”  
艾斯朝远处的书声朗朗教室努了努嘴，压着萨博的后脑勺把他摁回了床上。虽然床罩被单已经被他们的鏖战弄得一片狼藉了，但乡村中学一时半会也找不到替换。一想到萨博接下来几天要被迫睡在二人的体液里，艾斯颇有些悔不当初。  
“我今天请假了，你陪我再睡会吗？”  
萨博眨巴着人畜无害的大眼睛瞟向艾斯，睫毛的每次扇动都像骚在了艾斯心上。素来作息良好的艾斯三等兵顿时屈服，脱了衣服鬼使神差躺进了被窝。  
厚重的棉被经过一番折腾还是暖融融的，像是太阳晒过之后的舒服。看萨博光溜溜的浑身轻盈，艾斯也忍不住脱下了一直严严实实的抓绒内衣，露出了性感的胸腹肌。  
满眼的男性荷尔蒙让萨博心脏怦然，复又心猿意马起来。他小心翼翼地伸出手指，沿着艾斯的皮肤缓缓游弋。然后他不可避免地看到了那个纹身。  
“ASCE”，大写的S上画着怵目惊心的黑叉，萨博的微笑霎时僵在了嘴角。他知道那是什么意思。  
——曾经有段时间，艾斯无法忽视地把他全盘否定了，连同他这个人的存在，画上叉号纹在身体上，像是宣告着要斩断所有和他有关的过去。而他，差那么一点点就真的把艾斯弄丢了。  
萨博突然好讨厌自己，讨厌自己的举步不前装模作样，让艾斯受尽了委屈；讨厌自己不早一点再早一点，用无穷的爱把艾斯豢养，把所有的叉号都变成勾号。萨博不明白这世上怎么会有人不爱艾斯呢？艾斯与生俱来就是要被爱的那个，而他之所以被创造出来，也是为了让那爱再多一分。  
“你看到啦，我是不是很傻，钻牛角尖一样去纹了这玩意，然后就跑来当兵啦。我以为你迟早会抛下我，所以擅自决定要先逃跑。超级傻的，你要是不喜欢我就把它洗掉。”  
艾斯故作轻松地捏了捏萨博的耳垂，身旁的青年正筛糠般发着抖，湛蓝的眸子里水气氤氲。艾斯蓦地有些心虚，好像自己纪念性质的纹身是什么十恶不赦的罪行。他斟酌着该怎么换个话题，就听见萨博染上哭腔的话语：  
“你才不傻！不许洗！还有不可以再抛下我！”  
“好，我不会的。”  
艾斯安抚般亲吻萨博的发旋，一把将萨博捞到了怀里。即使艾斯竭尽抚慰，萨博依旧情绪起伏不定，不停发着抖。他满脑子都是那个血淋淋的S，巨大的黑叉像打在他视网膜上，闭上眼依然能看见。但他不想让艾斯发觉自己的不对劲，让艾斯好不容易开心起来的情绪再起波澜，于是他努力平复着呼吸，挣扎着不去思考那个叉号的意思。就当是时刻提醒自己过去的错误，萨博不禁这样说服自己。长舒一口气，他终于能沉下心享受这温馨的时光。  
屋外寒风料峭，屋内春暖花开 ，在与世隔绝的避难被窝里，他和艾斯浑身赤裸地拥抱，一起睡了个难能可贵的美妙回笼觉。


	12. Part.4 桃花源（1）

“编笠镇没有手机信号，再高级的翻盖手机来到此处也是一块废砖。但萨博莫名很喜欢这种感觉，因为此间的每一次重逢都是心照不宣的不期而至。  
他站在路边翘首以待的那辆车扬着尘轰轰驶过，摇下车窗的黑发青年笑着露出两行皓齿：  
‘美女搭车吗？’  
‘走啊！’  
这是他和艾斯与世隔绝的桃花源，冰霜结的桃花开在车窗上。”

萨博终于明白了以前在书上看到的：吃了生肉的野狗一辈子不可能被驯化，因为它的嘴巴里已经尝过鲜血的滋味，鲜血的滋味是会上瘾的。他现在就和那只食髓知味的野狗一样，性欲旺盛到连自己都惊讶，恨不得把家安在床上，和艾斯从早腻歪到晚。  
但他们都是责任在肩的成年人了，必须得耐下性子起床告别，然后掰着手指头算下次见面有多久。每次见面也不过是心有灵犀地一瞬间滚到床上，阵亡在他们手下的衬衫内衣可以组成一支复仇者联盟。  
次数多了，艾斯都忍不住抱怨他俩的关系比起正常情侣更像炮友，每次见面除了上床好像没有什么别的内容了。但下一秒他看见萨博可怜巴巴的眼神，听见对方振振有词的说法，什么反正冬天窝在暖气房里也没别的事可干，就忍不住亲手打自己的脸，大脑叫嚣着要把对方肏的走不了路。被弄得狠了的萨博一边哀嚎，一边悄悄咧出了阴谋得逞的笑容。  
那个冬天是在淫靡荒唐里度过的，只要他俩待在一起，无论什么事最终都会变成性事，第二天下床两个人的腿都是软的。但年轻人的恢复力就是好，等下次再见面的时候，十万分如狼似虎的热情又将对方团团围住。最后连镇里超商的避孕套都被他们消耗殆尽，导致素来温柔的阿鹤小姐都拉下脸劝告他们年轻人要懂得节制。那段荒淫的岁月终于稍稍刹了车。

要过年了，萨奇忙了起来，他要操办全连人的年夜饭，同时满足天南海北不同人的需求，这对于厨艺高超的他来说也是一次考验。连带艾斯也被他骤然绷紧的情绪感染，和萨博见面也行色匆匆，表情严肃地拒绝对方的求爱，义正言辞地表示我还要完成过年任务。  
萨博蓦地有些抑郁，好像自己的男朋友被某个叫新年的小妖精抢走了，暂时分不开神敷衍自己。虽然明白自己的抑郁颇有些无理取闹的意思，但恃宠而骄的萨博老师还是忍不住生着闷气，连给阿玉讲题的时候都板着一张俊脸。  
“萨博老师，你过年不回家吗？”  
四岁的阿玉已经学会了察言观色，她下意识想萨博老师不高兴是因为远离家乡的原因。金发青年愣了愣，勾起嘴角揉了揉阿玉的脑袋瓜。  
“不回哦。”  
反正回去也没人在家，一整个新年假期他日理万机的父母都要忙着应酬。  
“那萨博老师，你要不要来我家过年？反正就我和嬢嬢两个人！”  
萨博正欲回答，就被一个低沉的男人声音抢了先。不知道何时进来的艾斯抖了抖大衣上的雪花，语气坚定地说：  
“那可不行，萨博老师是要和我一起过年的。”  
阿玉吐了吐舌头，小声嘟囔着艾斯耍赖。黑发男人挑了挑眉毛，大步流星地走到萨博旁边坐下，底下的炭盆烧的暖烘烘的，艾斯伸手烤起火来。趁着阿玉埋头做题的空隙，萨博凑过头亲了亲艾斯的脸颊，后者轻嗯了一声，似乎对爱人上道的行为甚是满意。教室里只有写字的沙沙声，屋外的雪静静坠落。艾斯突然问：  
“小玉，要不要和你嬢嬢一起到我们连里过年？萨奇会包饺子还会蒸包子哦，可多好吃的了，你马尔科叔叔还要表演桑巴舞呢。”  
阿玉好奇地抬起头，两只眼睛水波荡漾。她吞了口口水，讷讷地问：  
“桑巴舞是什么啊？”  
“嗯，就是，和他的发型很配的一种舞蹈。”  
萨博扑哧一声笑了出来，被艾斯好笑地捣了捣胳膊肘。身携邀约任务的艾斯孜孜不倦地继续游说：  
“过节那天一大早我和萨奇开车来接你，你和嬢嬢还有萨博在家里等就好了。人多过节热闹嘛，回去问问嬢嬢？”  
阿玉抿着嘴唇，默默点了点头。

阿玉的嬢嬢靠政府的补贴金和买卖手编斗笠谋生，她年轻时代心灵手巧，编的斗笠是十里八乡最结实的。她那时候一天能编五六个，丈夫去世后靠这门手艺养大了阿玉的爸爸，帮他娶了媳妇，组成新家。后来阿玉的父母意外去世了，她又用卖斗笠的钱养大了阿玉。现在嬢嬢年纪大了，手脚不复从前的力气，编斗笠换的钱自然也少了，但只要看到阿玉红艳艳的小脸，她浑浊的眼睛里还是会漾出年轻时的灿烂笑意。  
因为嬢嬢一年四季雷打不动前往阿鹤那卖斗笠、从早到晚，阿玉总是会在学校里做完作业再回家。她们家里只有一张桌子，对于体型娇小的阿玉来说显得有些高了。与之相比，她更愿意在学校平平整整矮矮墩墩的桌子上写字，双脚不用悬空摇晃，还有无所不知的萨博老师随时指出她书写里的错误。  
阿玉完成作业的时候天已经快黑了，周边的几户人家都点起了灯火。雪停了下来，阴沉沉的天空下白茫茫的大地， 让人一恍神就会花了眼。  
安全起见，萨博打算送阿玉回家。他本想让艾斯烤着火等自己回来，但他刚递过去一个眼神对方就一言不发地起身套上了厚外套，然后蹲下身帮阿玉系起了围巾。  
“愣着干嘛，走啊。”  
艾斯不耐烦地冲萨博喊，帮阿玉把沉甸甸的书包背在了肩上。萨博呆了几秒，才笑呵呵地回答“来了！”  
他们三个人在皑皑的雪上踩出了三行脚印，两大一小，小的那个在前面，两个大的紧紧挨在一起，偶尔还故意往对方身上蹭。  
萨博忍不住使坏，在艾斯好好走路的时候用脚往他腿上扫雪，一次两次毫不收敛。艾斯无语地瞥了他一眼，蓦地把萨博的手拽进了自己的大衣口袋里。抓绒的口袋暖融融的，艾斯温暖粗粝的手掌摩挲着萨博微凉的手指，上一秒还幼稚作祟的青年顿时老实下来。  
他们在安静的寒夜里手拉手，星星暖意从轻触的指尖缓缓爬到心口，连呼出的白气都甜的像糖霜。阿玉回过头看了他们一眼，心领神会地笑了出来：她的萨博老师脸有点红，但多半不是冻的吧。

把阿玉送到之后，艾斯和萨博手牵手走在回学校的路上。艾斯快的时候萨博也快，艾斯脚步放缓萨博也放缓，不用事先多说一句，天性使然的默契让萨博只用看一眼就知道艾斯的小把戏。  
“好像和你一起走路太久了，渐渐步调都变得和你一样了呢。”  
萨博笑眯眯地说，似乎对这件事十分愉快，毕竟那意味着即便是艾斯也再难甩开自己。艾斯不置可否地嗤笑一声，温热的手指在萨博的掌心里勾了勾。  
“你为什么不回家过年？”  
他问，下意识紧了紧牵手的力道。虽然他对萨博选择留下来陪自己感到兴奋，但他一想到萨博爸妈那不苟言笑的脸就不由得头皮发麻。这么多年他都对那两个AI一样的人敬而远之，偶尔遇见了也会恭恭敬敬的鞠躬示好——和其他时间那个天不怕地不怕的艾斯形成天壤之别。  
他难以避免的幻想自己已经被奥特卢克夫妇写在了黑名单上，一旦回归故土就会被人脉广布的奥特卢克先生暗杀。  
“因为我想和你一起过年啊，和你一起，过接下来的每一个生日……”  
萨博的语调倏地黯然下来，大概是想到了去年这时候某人不告而别的恶劣行径。为了避免萨博翻旧账，艾斯有些急切地咳嗽了两声。  
“那你想好了送我什么礼物吗？”  
“秘密。”  
萨博皱着鼻子低语，湛蓝的瞳孔在暮色里仿佛退潮的大海。下一秒他整个人都被推倒在半尺厚的积雪里，艾斯的吻铺天盖地洒了下来，将他亲的头脑都有些发蒙。羽绒服的帽子被恶劣的盖在了眼睛上，毛茸茸的帽边掻的他咯咯直笑。  
“喂，你想不想试试在雪地里野战？”  
萨博一把掀开了自己的帽子，双眸发亮的征求艾斯的同意。反正四下无人，正是干坏事的好时机。  
艾斯好笑的再次把羽绒服帽子拽了下去，隔着厚厚的布料亲了亲萨博的额头。  
“拉倒吧，你想冻死？”  
“但我忍不住了嘛，你摸摸看我都硬了。”  
说着萨博毫不知羞地把艾斯的手拉到自己鼓胀的裤裆，被吮红的嘴唇娇艳欲滴。艾斯也硬了，半勃的阴茎顶着萨博的胯部，气氛一时间有些焦灼。  
最后还是艾斯的理智占了上风，将躺在雪地里耍赖的爱人拉了起来。清了清嗓子强装淡定：  
“但要是在房间里，也不是不可以。”  
话音刚落，萨博拽着他的手在寒风中狂奔起来。

那天分开后又是好多天的分别，萨博忍不住一下课就跑去镇口散步，从东走到西，从阿玉家的门口走到废弃的公交站牌，任由料峭的北风摧残皮肤。  
透过窗户，阿玉嬢嬢眯着细长的眼睛问：  
“萨博老师，你是在等艾斯小同志吗？他前天才来过，今天不会来喔。”  
被一针见血戳穿的萨博老师打了个哈哈，干笑回答我是来散步的。说着他就飞快往回走，留下一个狼狈的清瘦背影，叫阿玉嬢嬢不禁感叹城里人真奇怪，大冷天还出来散步。  
好不容易捱到了旧年的最后一天，艾斯生日的前一天，萨博激动的一宿没睡，早上醒来却莫名亢奋，沿着学校操场慢跑了几圈也没能缓解。这是有史以来第一次他和艾斯一起度过的新年夜，也是他和艾斯确定关系后会帮他庆祝的第一个生日，无论从哪个方面讲都被赋予了无法代替的意义。用力拍了拍自己发烫的脸颊，萨博忍不住傻笑起来，闹得欢腾的心脏循环播放着新年快乐。  
比起所有欢欣鼓舞的节庆，最重要的明明是：和你一起。  
离约好的时间还有好一会儿，这时候估计阿玉和嬢嬢还在享受梦乡。萨博不得不耐下性子给艾斯写信，他有好多话想同艾斯讲，好多面对面时羞于启齿的表白只能付诸笔尖。他这样一个厚脸皮的人，在写下那些或肉麻或郑重的句子时也不由得脸红。刚画下最后一个句点，急促的敲门声打断了他的思考。  
门外是满头大汗的阿玉，娇嫩的小脸被汗水濡湿了，像红富士上结了露水。看见萨博的脸，四岁的小女孩一直绷紧的弦终于断了，她扑在老师的腿上嚎啕大哭起来。  
“老、老师，不好、不好了，嬢嬢她不好了。”  
萨博的眼皮跳了跳，不由分说的抱起阿玉往屋外冲去，摇摇欲坠的门在寒风中发出刺耳的撞击声。

在阿玉抽抽搭搭的描述里，萨博大概明白了前因脉络。吃早饭的时候，嬢嬢正准备把煮好的红薯端上桌，却突然倒地不省人事，阿玉叫了几遍也没有反应。遇到这种突发情况，即使阿玉再早熟也难免被吓坏了。她第一反应就是来找萨博老师，毕竟整个镇上就数萨博老师见识最广，是他的话一定能治好嬢嬢。  
听完女孩的叙述，萨博安抚地冲她笑了笑，实则心里一片忐忑。如果他没判断错的话，阿玉嬢嬢应该是突发中风，如果错过了黄金治疗时间，很可能会危及性命。最重要的是，编笠镇的卫生站并不具有救治中风患者的能力，要救阿玉嬢嬢他们必须去到一百公里外的县医院。  
萨博突然恨极了这个没有手机信号的地方，叫他连联系艾斯都做不到。  
“我照顾嬢嬢，你去门外看着，如果看到艾斯来了立刻告诉我。”  
萨博小心翼翼地垫高老人的肩部，将她痛苦的脸轻轻侧到一边避免异物堵塞喉管。冬衣的纽扣也被解开几颗，好维持平稳的呼吸。接下来就是等待，除了等待束手无策 。萨博祈祷艾斯别那么守约，最好现在就能赶到自己身边。  
或许是旧年的祈愿应验了，或许是他和艾斯心有灵犀，不过十几分钟阿玉就跑进房子里，大声叫着看到车了。  
——马尔科那辆骚包的小轿车，为了辞旧迎新还贴了几张红艳艳的贴纸，后轮带风，鸣笛嘟嘟。  
特意捯饬过的轿车稳稳停在了门前空地，戴着墨镜的黑发青年哂笑着从驾驶座下来，冲呆滞的爱人邪魅一笑。萨博浑身的力突然卸了一半，他无缘无故双腿发软。  
“怎么了这么严肃？”  
艾斯困惑地问，他原本对自己先萨博一步学会开车这事充满自信，在脑海里无数次幻想对方嫉妒崇拜的眼神。但他没想到等来的是萨博如释重负的目光，像是他这段时间起早贪黑练车都被提前知晓，半点惊喜不剩。  
“没时间解释了，阿玉嬢嬢出事了，要现在送医院。”  
萨博飞快地说，拽着艾斯的手往屋里跑。他的手指凉的可怕，让艾斯下意识想帮他捂捂，但情况危急容不得他们想东想西。  
老人瘦小的身体被小心挪动到后座，艾斯油门一踩，轿车像离弦的箭般冲了出去，轮胎碾过路面的声音打破了村庄的寂静。


	13. Part.4 桃花源（2）

艾斯生平头一次驾驶经历可谓跌宕起伏，惊险刺激，值得大书特书一番。虽然是第一次上路，但他展现出了超越常人的技巧和冷静，把中风的阿玉嬢嬢安然无恙地送到了医院，期间耗时不超过俩小时，连大夫都感叹幸好送医及时没有贻误治疗。  
但萨博和阿玉就没有那么好受了，车一停下来他俩就忍不住各自扒着一个花坛狂吐起来，眼前摇摇晃晃都是五彩斑斓的星星。那之后很久阿玉一坐艾斯的车都条件反射反胃。  
“老人家没事了，家属签个字，然后去一楼缴费。”  
医生推了推眼镜，把缴费单递到了因为晕车而脸色发白的萨博面前。萨博这才发现自己出来太急连钱包都没带，他只能求助般望向不远处给阿玉喂水的艾斯。黑发青年抬起头，冲他招了招手。  
“喝水不？”  
“你有钱吗？”  
“有啊，你要多少？”  
艾斯很豪气的拍了拍裤袋，亮晶晶的眼神像是在说“让爷包养你”，萨博情不自禁舒了一口气。  
“你有多少？”  
“挺多的，我看看哈，准确的说一百零六块五毛，哦，这还有五分。”  
艾斯把所有家当掏出来放在手上，五分钱的钢镚顺着指缝掉了下来。阿玉猛地往空气里一抓，才阻止调皮的硬币滚落在地。情绪恢复的女孩把硬币放回艾斯手心，然后兴高采烈的和黑发青年击了个掌。  
萨博有一瞬间的迷茫。  
“一百零六块五你也好意思说多？？？”  
“喂喂，你少数了五分，五分钱可以买一个泡泡糖了！这可是我这个月好不容易攒下来的工资，中午请你俩吃一顿牛肉拉面绰绰有余了好嘛！”  
艾斯对萨博的质疑甚为不满，暗暗念叨着老婆太拜金该怎么办。还没等他继续抗议萨博的势利眼，就被对方递过来的缴费单堵得哑口无言了。  
“黑医院……”  
“鬼扯，明明是你太穷了好吧。”  
“你不穷，那你付啊。”  
“……我没带钱包。”  
“那咋办，医院能逃单吗？”  
艾斯一脸纯良地问道，说出的话却与之迥异的危险。萨博很想吐槽你可是人民子弟兵竟然薅百姓羊毛，但他眨眨眼还是忍住了。  
“我想不行吧，阿玉嬢嬢还在手术室里呢……万一他们打击报复就把人扣这了呢？”  
“我去打个电话问问马尔科他们该怎么办，顺便和他们说一声。”  
艾斯无奈地站起身，询问护士小姐能不能借个电话。艾斯走后萨博在阿玉旁边坐了下来，一直默不作声的小女孩正一小口一小口抿着水，时不时用余光瞟着萨博。  
“还晕吗？”  
萨博温和地问道，掏出餐巾纸帮女孩擦了擦眼角的泪痕，阿玉沉默的摇了摇头。  
“嬢嬢没事的，很快就能和你一起回家了。”  
萨博说完，伸了个懒腰瘫倒在医院的塑料椅上。一上午波澜起伏的经历让昨晚没睡好的他困意上涌，面前的人像都分身成好几个，揉了揉眼睛也不能缓解。于是萨博决定闭目养神 ，他懒懒地对阿玉提议：“和我一起睡一会吧。”  
脸色苍白的女孩摇摇头，把喝了一半的水拧好放到了背后。她安静地看着萨博疲惫的侧脸，纠结再三忍不住问道：  
“萨博老师，你和艾斯哥哥，也很穷吗？”  
萨博蓦地睁开了眼睛，把阿玉吓了一跳。金发青年有些好笑的反问：  
“你为什么这么觉得？”  
“因为你们没有钱，我也没有钱，给嬢嬢治病……就像没有钱，给爸爸妈妈治病……”  
阿玉难过地垂下头，像只小兔子一样眼圈通红，萨博这才反应过来他俩粗枝大叶的男人对女孩早熟的脆弱心灵造成了多大的打击。贫穷这件事早早被写在了她的字典里，让她步履维艰胆战心惊，连提起都是一种煎熬。萨博蓦然间被懊悔填满，他伸出手把女孩颤抖的身体搂到了怀里。  
“不用担心，虽然我和艾斯很穷，但你的马尔科叔叔很有钱啊。他是菠萝国王子，你知道王子吗？就是一个国家的钱都归他一个人的，所以只要艾斯哥哥打电话找马尔科叔叔，他就能马上打钱过来，然后嬢嬢的病就能治好啦！”  
阿玉的小脑瓜里闪现出马尔科戴着皇冠微笑的样子，他所到之处都飘着钞票雨。阿玉头一次知道其貌不扬的马尔科大叔的真实身份，不由得把嘴巴鼓成了O字型，恨不得现在就跑去百里之外摇着男人的衣领问他当菠萝国王子是什么感受。  
把他俩的谈话内容听得一清二楚的艾斯不由得扯了扯嘴角，对萨博老师满嘴跑马的超能力叹服不已。  
“马尔科说他马上转钱，让我们不用担心。”  
艾斯把缴费单塞进口袋，俯身坐在了阿玉的另一边，他和萨博一左一右将小小的女孩包围着，在外人看来就像和谐的一家三口，虽然说年龄差距未免也太小了一点。  
“你看阿玉，我说吧，马尔科叔叔可是菠萝国王子，有他在嬢嬢就一定能治好的。”  
阿玉兴奋地点了点头，天真地问那菠萝国王子会有皇冠和权杖吗。

因为要术后观察，他们是不能按照计划回营里过年了，萨博内心计划好久的生日惊喜也被迫落空。他兜里如今空空如也，连现场给艾斯买个礼物也做不到，但即使有钱他也会嫌弃医院的简陋条件——艾斯值得世界上最好的。  
虽然是紧急事态所致，但萨博难免有些失望，几次入眠失败后更是抑郁爬上了眉梢，眼窝下一片乌青，让人看了都要以为是国家一级保护动物偷溜出动物园了。似乎是猜到了他闷闷不乐的源头，艾斯一言不发地把男朋友挽到了怀中，将他气鼓鼓的脑袋平放在自己腿上 ，温暖的大手遮掩医院灯光。  
“睡一会吧，反正我呆在这里也不会逃跑，以后还有很多个机会的。”  
“才不是，这次过了就没有了，又不是马X腾天天过生日。”  
萨博瘪着嘴说，夸张的表情成功逗笑了艾斯。他揉了揉萨博凌乱的头发，沉吟了一会回答：  
“那你就好好想想该怎么补偿我吧。”  
“那我把我自己送给你行不行，任君处置，体位随意，绝不叫苦叫累。”  
艾斯被萨博大尺度的发言吓得一激灵，下意识偏头去看一旁的小玉，确认女孩靠在椅子上睡的正香才安下心来。他有些羞恼地捏了捏萨博的脸，对上那双不知廉耻的闪烁眸子时一瞬间没了脾气。  
“我收了礼物还得费力气肏你，你倒是享受了，真是奸商。”  
“我可以自己动的……”  
萨博理屈词穷的解释，被心上人撩骚后他心里也痒丝丝的，小腹似有火苗乱窜。暧昧的气氛在两人之间蔓延，如果不是人来人往的医院走廊艾斯想他一定会把萨博就地正法。  
但条件不允许，最终他只能憋屈的俯下身在萨博的额头一吻即离。  
“那我等着萨博老师有关永动机的讲课。”  
萨博的脸霎时间红成一片，嗫嚅半晌也不知怎么回答。他心里暗忖纯情小伙讲起骚话来，真是要了流氓老命。

新年夜的医院人烟稀少，值班的护士也意兴阑珊地打着哈欠，移动电视差劲的信号足足把日和的歌声提高了八个度。吱吱嘎嘎的，连歌词都听不太清，搅得萨博越听越是清醒。  
病房里只有一张小的折叠床，被阿玉这个长身体的小朋友占领了。她提心吊胆了一天，被放上床的刹那小猫一样打起呼来，略显憔悴的小圆脸让人忍不住捏一捏。萨博从不觉得自己是喜欢小孩的那类人，但每次看到阿玉鲜活的表情，他的心情总是又酸又软，恨不得把女孩抱进怀里又亲又挼。既然他和艾斯两个大老爷们注定生不出孩子，回头要是艾斯想他们可以去收养一个像阿玉这么可爱的小孩，享受一下养孩子的幸福。  
想的遥远的萨博讷讷回过神 ，被自己的幻想弄得不好意思起来。离零点还有二十分钟，他和艾斯肩靠肩坐在住院部外的长椅上，友善的护士小姐特许他们呆在医院陪房，鉴于他们身上的钱加起来连钟点房都开不起。  
萨博倚在艾斯肩头发了十几分钟的呆，想了十几分钟该怎样在有限条件里和艾斯说一句罗曼蒂克的生日快乐，绞尽脑汁还是无法。下意识晲了眼冲盹的护士小姐，他蓦地心念一动，一骨碌从椅子上跳了起来。  
“怎么了？”  
艾斯困顿地瞥了他一眼，对自己男朋友出其不意的行为早已习以为常。  
“你等下我，给你过生日。”  
说完萨博就风一般跑了出去，徒留状况外讶异的艾斯把哈欠憋了回去。

萨博去了好久一直没回来，新年晚会已经播到了最后一首歌，压轴登场的布鲁克磁性的声音唱起了《新年歌》，悠扬的歌声响彻在静谧的医院走道。  
艾斯左看右看也没见到萨博的影子，不由得有些着急。他正准备起身寻找时，他那一区域的灯倏地暗了，布鲁克嘹亮的曲调也低了下来。  
“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝亲爱的艾斯生日快乐。”  
黑暗中萨博小心翼翼地捧着一个巧克力派，尽力呵护着上方燃烧的微小火苗。在终于走到艾斯面前时，他深吸一口气语速飞快：  
“快点许愿吹蜡烛，不然要熄了。”  
艾斯这才发现那所谓的蜡烛是一根棉签，在寒酸的巧克力派上孤苦伶仃。  
但他没有驳萨博的面子，而是闭上双眼虔诚许愿，并且在火焰燃尽的最后一刻，猛地吹灭了蜡烛。  
“许了什么愿望？”  
萨博笑嘻嘻地问，艾斯漆黑的瞳孔在幽暗的灯光下氤氲着潮意。他扯了扯桀骜的嘴角，在新年钟声敲响的那一刹分秒无误地将萨博的嘴唇封缄。他们的唇都有些冷，但胸膛是燎原的炽烈，好像窗外烟花爆炸的温度，五彩斑斓的蒲公英花朵铺开在寂寥黑夜。照亮的是未来六十年的每一天，每一天的艾斯都像第一天那样爱着萨博。  
“我想一辈子和你在一起。”  
亲吻结束后艾斯微笑着说出这句沉甸甸的话，和17岁时一般无二，却分明压上了更多的重量。那誓言并非山海，会将人猛然压垮；却如清风，在呼吸之间把所有障碍拂去。艾斯的爱就是那道风，萨博是被风承载着无拘无束向远方飞去的精灵，他从不被束缚着。  
萨博怔怔地流下泪来，好像艾斯的每一个字都是敲在他心房最柔软的地方，击得他一瞬间溃不成军。他好爱艾斯，爱到自己都着急起来，好像所有语言都无法表达爱意的千万分之一。最后他说：  
“不是想，是我会和你一辈子在一起。让我爱你，比你爱我还要多，比全世界的爱加一起都还多。你在哪里，即使是地狱火海我也会追过去，我不要和你再分开。”  
萨博哭得稀里哗啦，到后面甚至连一句完整的话都丢人的说不出口。艾斯看着泣不成声的爱人，情不自禁发起笑来。他帮萨博擦干眼角的泪水，温柔地说大过年哭哭啼啼的不吉利。下一秒，他就被紧紧搂进了怀抱。  
身量和他相仿的青年身上散发出太阳晒过的味道，挥洒了周遭刺鼻的消毒水味。萨博的身体发着抖，泪水滴滴答答濡湿了艾斯的衣服，那个拿来凑数的生日蛋糕被过河拆桥丢在了一边。  
“生日快乐，新年快乐，每一天都要快乐，如果你不快乐我宁愿去跳河。”  
萨博的脑袋埋在艾斯后颈，瓮声瓮气地说，滚烫的呼吸掻的艾斯起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他哭笑不得的拍了拍萨博起伏的脊背，轻轻嗯了一声。但萨博显然没有松开怀抱的意思，甚至还加重了桎梏的力道。虽然知道男朋友一向黏人，但面对黏人度加倍的萨博老师艾斯也束手无策了，只能任由对方静静抱着自己。  
良久，萨博的呼吸终于平缓下来，嶙峋的身体不再瑟瑟发抖，才肯从艾斯的臂膀中撤离。他抹了抹泛红的双眼，自觉狼狈地笑了笑：  
“吃、吃蛋糕吗？”  
“掉地上了还能吃吗？”  
“……应该不行了吧。”  
最后他们一人握着一个晚餐剩下的肉夹馍，坐在医院的长椅上大快朵颐。据萨博所说，那个巧克力派是他费劲九牛二虎之牛讨好护士小姐才得来的战利品，还没等进寿星肚子就直接喂了地板。说不可惜是假的，要不是艾斯的眼神随时监控，萨博八成会毫无形象地捡起来吹一吹然后吃下去。  
“谢谢你，这是我过得最开心的一个生日。”  
在萨博的目光第三十二次望废弃的巧克力派上瞟时，艾斯的一句话猛地打断了他的遐思。萨博不好意思地低下头啃馍，唇舌之间难掩甜意，他嘴角都要翘到天上去了！  
“咳咳，不客气，你要相信更好的是下一个。明年生日我一定给你买一个大蛋糕，最贵的那种。”  
其实，只要和你在一起，喝白开水配馒头也是世间美味。艾斯悄悄笑了笑，没有把心里话说起来，免得对面的人太飘飘然。于是他点点头说了句好，已然甜的要把萨博腻死。  
“你的生日礼物去年的和今年的还放在家里呢，明天一回去我就给你。”  
镇里其他人得知嬢嬢出事后纷纷表示要赶来照顾，碍于新年夜交通不便才作罢。明天一早他们和赶早班车前来的锦卫门夫妇交接后，就能回去美美睡上一觉。  
艾斯好奇地问到底是什么礼物神神秘秘的，不出所料的再次被萨博打马虎眼过去。金发青年的脸有点红，他一想到自己那封肉麻兮兮的信就忍不住浑身战栗。但与此同时，他又抓心挠肝的期待着艾斯看到那封信的表情，是会哈哈大笑嘲讽他的矫情还是泪如雨下表示我会爱你一万年……无论是哪种好像都有点悖离艾斯的人设。  
莫名其妙的，萨博开始盼望着新年的太阳比平常再早一点升起来了。


	14. Part.4 桃花源（3）

第二天一早锦卫门和阿鹤刚到，阿玉就醒了。锦卫门把顺路买的水果放到了床头柜上，敦厚地挠挠脑袋问阿玉要不要吃苹果。女孩睡眼惺忪的摇了摇头，而后四处环视寻找起艾斯和萨博的身影。  
找了半天没有看到人，她眼里霎时蓄满泪水，撕心裂肺地哭嚎起来：  
“艾斯萨博呢？我不要锦卫门叔叔，我要萨博，我要嬢嬢！！！”  
锦卫门被她吵得头大，忙不迭出门去喊萨博。女孩直到萨博把自己搂进怀里情绪才稍稍缓解，抽抽搭搭地缩在老师胸膛前抹眼泪。  
“阿玉和我还有锦卫门叔叔留在这里照顾嬢嬢好不好？艾斯哥哥和萨博老师辛苦了，让他们回家休息好不好？”  
阿鹤递给阿玉削好的苹果，擤鼻子的女孩用力摇了摇头。  
“我想和艾斯还有萨博在一起。”  
萨博无奈地接过阿鹤的苹果，小声对她说那我先带阿玉回家。阿鹤小姐了然地嗯了一声。

从病房出来后起床气散去的阿玉才发觉自己有多丢脸，赧着脸吵闹要下去。萨博刚把她放到地上，她就一溜烟蹿到了艾斯腿边，拉着黑发青年衣角说要回家。艾斯正在自动售货机买水，侧过身愣愣地望阿玉的小脸，没睡好的双眼布满血丝。听阿玉说完，他手一转买了一听咖啡。  
“我们先去吃个早饭，然后就出发。”  
萨博听他话语里难掩的疲惫，不由得心里发酸。学车一事要被提上日程了，但当务之急是让这个逞能又惯孩子的白痴改变主意。  
“我们坐班车回去吧？”  
萨博把一直捏在手里的苹果塞进了艾斯嘴里，被投喂的青年下意识咬了一口。挺甜挺多汁的，和萨博这个人一样，艾斯模模糊糊的大脑思维混乱，不知转悠些什么。  
“车是马尔科的，我还得还他。”  
“又不急这一会，疲劳驾驶很危险的，再说马尔科不是也说回头要来看阿玉嬢嬢。”  
“行吧，我们先去吃点东西吧，吃了苹果我更饿了……”  
“想吃什么？阿鹤姐借了我点钱，我请客啊，当迟来的年夜饭？给你点一碗长寿面？”  
“都不知道哪几家店这时间开门，有什么吃什么呗。”  
他们还在嘀嘀咕咕讨论着，一转头看见阿鹤小姐正兴致勃勃地盯着他们。萨博蓦地有些初中早恋被家长抓包的窘迫，何况阿鹤前段时间还口口声声警告过他要节欲。  
“阿鹤姐，有什么事吗？”  
“没，没，阿玉的手套忘拿了我送过来，刚好听你们聊天。”  
艾斯接过阿鹤递来的手套，仔仔细细地帮阿玉戴上，还掏出纸巾帮她擤鼻涕。阿鹤看着，表情耐人深思，她瞅了瞅艾斯又瞅了瞅萨博，禁不住感叹：  
“你们真的好像一家三口啊。”  
萨博差点被自己的口水呛死。

最后艾斯还是没吃成长寿面，为了赶班车每人买了个包子就上路了。回去的路上萨博念叨了无数遍一回家就煮长寿面给你吃，把艾斯的耳朵都磨出了老茧。他有时候很想脱口而出你不用这么没安全感，像是一不小心就会被抛弃；但艾斯承认，他心底某个地方暗自得意于萨博的谨小慎微，仿佛前二十年自己所受的那些委屈都被取替，代以一种诡异的报复心理。  
“回去之后，我们先送阿玉去恰波家，然后就回学校，我给你煮长寿面吃。过生日不能不吃长寿面。”  
萨博再一次复述安排筹略的计划，听得艾斯困倦的颔首。窗外萧索的冬景一脉灰白，像是被夺走了其他色彩，光溜溜的树干支棱在天幕下，把视野切割成一块块皤然的色块。看着那飞速逝去的景色，一种难以言喻的不安蓦地爬上萨博心头，压得他快喘不过气。刻意置放了半年之久的思绪随着班车里沸腾的暖气攀升，缓缓烧到了颅脑，萨博头痛欲裂地回想起离开那刹克尔拉那张难以置信的脸。  
似乎察觉到了萨博的不对劲，艾斯关切地探头询问，却被搪塞只是有点晕车。  
“话说你过年还是要和伯父伯母说一声吧，他们知道你在这个地方吗？”  
灌了几口水脸色转好的萨博听闻再次泛上恶心，他哑着嗓子闷哼一声，心忖我怎么敢和你坦白我是背着爸妈和全世界来追你的。抱着玉石俱焚浪迹天涯的孤勇，如果你真的不要我了我也注定回不到原点，我的过去现在和未来命中注定和你栓连在一起……  
但他最终什么也没有说，闭着眼睛任班车摇晃，晃不走他心中巨浪滔天。

镇口停泊着一辆没见过的车，艾斯匆匆瞥了一眼，入目的是某石破天惊的logo，把他和萨博捆一起卖了都不一定买得起。他正奇怪这个偏僻的镇上也会出现此等价值连城的豪车，就被跑到前面的萨博和阿玉催着离开了。  
比起睡眠不足的他俩，阿玉显得异常精神充沛，在打滑的路面上蹦蹦跳跳，好几次都叫萨博捏一把汗。恰波家离学校的距离不远，十六岁男孩的妈妈早已在门边恭候多时。  
她热情地邀请艾斯和萨博留下来吃个便饭，被睡意上涌的两个人义不容辞地拒绝了。比起美食珍馐，他们现在更需要的是一张温暖的床，能睡个天昏地暗不管是非。但最终还是拗不过热情的大娘装了几个茶叶蛋上路，两个人手拉手慢悠悠往学校走。  
阴霾的天终于露出了一点点蓝色，凛冽的风也止歇了。空气这一瞬很温暖，但萨博自从下车后就肉眼可见的兴致不高，为了安慰他艾斯突然提议玩个游戏。  
虽然现在没什么心情做游戏，但对艾斯意愿奉令唯谨的萨博还是无奈地点了点头，听艾斯指令乖乖阖上眼皮。感受对方温热的吻轻飘飘落在嘴唇上。  
“这条路你走了好多遍了吧，萨博老师，所以我猜即使闭上眼你也肯定能走到的。所以你看，你闭着眼，我从前面牵着你，然后你指挥我该在哪左转在哪直走，要是你指挥对了我给你奖励哦。”  
萨博嗤笑着表示这什么幼稚游戏，吐槽和埋怨却被艾斯尽数堵了回去。他的脸颊被亲的红通通的，耳根也发着烧，头脑晕乎地说了声好。艾斯拉着他走了起来。  
脚底下半融的积雪被踩的嘎啦作响，鞋底滑唧唧地打晃， 一片黑暗的视线更让人的不安感加深……他艾斯的手掌粗糙而暖和， 拥有战胜一切的能量。萨博被他牵着，似乎走到海角天涯都甘之如饴。  
“等等，就这，转右。”  
适时听到老康家传来的三味声，萨博咽了口口水辨别出最后一截路，而后，安然抵达。  
看着编笠镇小学几个板板正正的金字，艾斯不由得揣测萨博是不是有什么透视眼功能。金发青年悠悠睁开眼，有些得意地凝视着艾斯，自信满满地问奖励在哪？  
“奖励你亲亲我。”  
语罢黑发青年厚着脸皮凑过头，伸手指了指自己的嘴巴。艾斯的话成功逗笑了萨博，他摇着头表示这也太耍赖了。  
“反正无论怎样都是要亲，干嘛要我闭眼啊？”  
“你不懂，我只是想让你体验一下那种感觉。”  
“什么感觉？”  
“有人可以依靠的感觉。”  
艾斯笑着用拇指蹭了蹭萨博的面颊，像是想到了什么般眸光如炬。  
“我以前老是不服气，想为什么每次都是我在等，等一个不守时又没良心的笨蛋，等他大发慈悲垂怜我。所以有一天我发现我可能等不到了，就逃跑了，跑的远远的让他再找不到我。你猜怎么着？那个笨蛋竟然追来了，可怜巴巴地和我表白说离不开我，把我开心坏了。”  
艾斯顿了顿，默默观察着萨博的眼神从愧疚到委屈，隐隐约约蕴上喜色。他哂笑着继续：  
“然后呢，我们在一起了，他突然之间对我好的过分，恨不得把全世界都给我，我要是稍微表达了一点不满意他甚至恨不得以死明志。虽然很肉麻很麻烦，但看在他那么诚恳的份上我勉为其难地接受了，免得他天天哭。”  
“我才没有天天哭！”  
萨博恼羞成怒地抱怨，在收获艾斯凌厉视线的刹那陡然蔫嗒下来，他撒娇般拽了拽艾斯衣袖， 示意他继续讲下去。  
“但是啊，渐渐的我发现他不那么快乐，就像是被丢弃过一次的小狗一样，黏人又没安全感，为了不被抛弃费尽心思讨好我，摇着尾巴求人摸摸抱抱。我俩一起溺水的时候他会把唯一一块木板给我，却忘了自己也不会游泳，我一边受宠若惊一边又为他难过。如果他因为对我的爱感到窒息的话，我宁愿不要他喜欢我。”  
艾斯的话越说越慢，脸上的表情却越来越温柔，让原本还嘻嘻哈哈的萨博逐渐沉默下来， 漂亮的蓝眼睛里波光荡漾。他很想喊停艾斯，但被什么东西堵住了嗓子，含含糊糊的再说不出话。  
“所以，萨博，谈恋爱不是养宠物也不是当救世主，谈恋爱是两个人的事情。就像《水精灵2000》的双人模式，一定要两个人才能拿到勋章。我想让你知道，我一直都在，会在你闭眼的时候牵你的手，在你需要肩膀的时候给你肩膀……你不需要那么辛苦，把所有担子压在自己身上；我也不希望你为了我蹉跎学业，我希望我和你两个人，能一起创造只属于我们俩的未来。”  
艾斯说完，萨博早已泣不成声。他很难堪地用袖子擦眼泪，两只袖子都湿透了泪水依然如决堤之坝，弄得艾斯怀疑自己是不是说了很过分的话。黑发青年无语地帮爱人擦眼泪，小声吐槽你就是天天哭，却收获对方泪汪汪瞪视一枚。  
最终无法，他只能祭出杀招——把人亲到不哭为止。  
“你都知道了，大学那些事……”  
被亲的喘不过气的萨博终于收敛了泪水，磕磕巴巴问道。艾斯挑了挑眉毛，轻轻嗯了一声。  
“猜到了一些，毕竟哪有T大在读生不去上课来这鸟不拉屎的地方参加什么支教活动的。”  
“……你不是也休学来当兵，我只是学你而已。”  
萨博心虚地回答，被艾斯狠狠瞪了一眼。  
“你和我不一样，你的梦想不就是学法律吗？你这个样子怎么实现梦想？”  
“你排在那些事情前面……”  
萨博悻悻地说，实则心里一片打鼓。他不敢直面自己真正的想法，好像那样是对艾斯的背叛。好看的黑发青年沉默着，四下的寂然似在等待他给予爱人宣判。良久，艾斯平静地说道：  
“但我不是哦，萨博，我不是的。在我心里，即使是你也排在梦想后面。在这呆了一年，遇到那么多的事，我终于搞清楚我以后要成为什么样的人了。”  
艾斯沉吟了几秒，表情严肃而坦率，捏着萨博肩膀的双手力量惊人。  
“你知道阿玉的父母是怎么死的吗？他们下夜班的时候被一辆闯红灯的车撞了，因为付不起医药费伤势过重不幸离世。肇事司机逃逸，这里的警察办案水平低下，直到今天依然没能抓住凶手。我不想再看见这世上再出现阿玉这样孤儿，不想手上沾着血的罪人逍遥法外，只要我活着一天，我就要将他们绳之以法。你愿意帮我吗，萨博？”  
和他身高相当的男生，表情里仍带着少年的稚气，但在说出这番话的时候，萨博眼里的艾斯分明已是成年人模样。他点漆般的瞳孔和闪烁的雀斑，在惨白的太阳下漾出蛊惑人的性感，萨博忍不住心神激荡——艾斯在他心里放射出无与伦比的光彩，一不小心就会被灼伤双眼。  
在那熠熠生辉的光晕里，萨博郑重地点了点头，他原本含糊不清的心绪一瞬间清明剔透，反射出艾斯的光。他们相顾莞尔，姗姗来迟的日光毫不吝啬地洒在爱人们的头上。

“走吧，你还欠我一碗长寿面。”  
两个人静静站了一会，等到萨博的情绪稳定了。艾斯才微笑着拾起萨博的手往校门里走去。当他们回过身来的瞬间，手拉手的亲昵姿态分毫不差落入了奥特卢克夫人的视网膜，女人昂贵的名牌包扑簌掉落在脏兮兮的泥地上，贱了一身泥水。不知何时到来的女人目眦欲裂地盯着儿子被嘬红的双唇，脸色惨白，情绪濒临崩溃。  
萨博傻了，他和艾斯面面相觑半晌终于反应过来去牵妈妈的手。他刚走近，奥特卢克夫人一扬手扇了他一个巴掌，沉重的闷响让萨博和艾斯陡然间呆若木鸡。  
“不知羞耻，我的脸都被你丢光了！”  
素来温婉尔雅的贵妇人撕心裂肺地尖叫，修饰完美的妆容骤然变得狰狞，她再次扬起手试图教训自己不成器的儿子。  
“我供你吃供你穿，供你念最好的大学。但你呢？你骗我出国交换，还撺掇同学老师帮忙瞒着，其实你在这见鬼的地方搞男人！你竟然搞男人！你把我当什么你搞男人？！走，跟我回家，这脸我丢不起！”  
奥特卢卡夫人情绪激动地去拽萨博的手，被抗拒的金发青年一用力推开了。她一个趔趄跌倒在地，细长的高跟鞋在雪地里歪了几下都站不起来。在外人面前常年保持冷静形象的奥特卢克夫人，坐在冰冷的地上嚎啕大哭起来，字字泣血都是在控诉不孝子萨博的卑劣行径。她受的教育里显然不包括骂人这项，来来去去还是“搞男人”三个字被反复使用。萨博不由得在心里吐槽其实你儿子才是被搞那个。  
“妈，你先起来，有话好好说。”  
“还说什么？！！你翅膀硬了，不要我也行了是吧？！！你搞男人，你身为我儿子竟然搞男人！”  
奥特卢克夫人哭得语无伦次，让一直状况外的艾斯都扯了扯嘴角赶来安慰。但很显然他的介入只能起到适得其反的效果。  
“你滚，你滚！都是你把我们家萨博带坏的！！！我早就和他说不要跟公立幼儿园的小孩儿玩！还听人家撺掇读公立学校！都怪你！都是你这个小混混把我们家萨博带坏的！不然他不会搞男人！”  
艾斯头大如斗地皱了皱眉毛，低声下气的表示对不起阿姨全都怪我，下一刻就被奥特卢克夫人扯着头发控诉确实怪你。萨博眼睁睁看着艾斯被教训却不能还手，一时间又急又气，为了避免事态进一步恶化，他不得已拉开了奥特卢克夫人动粗的手。  
“妈，你停下，我跟你回家。”  
“你还认这个家吗？你不是要离家出走和这个小混混浪迹天涯吗？！！你要是和他走就别回家了！！！要家还是要他，你选一个！！！”  
艾斯边捯饬自己乱七八糟的头发边感叹萨博的yy技能是遗传自他妈，奥特卢克夫人的问题换个说法就是“我和艾斯一起掉水里你救谁”，无论选哪个都会伤害另一个，是千百年来无解的命题。十分钟前艾斯还高涨的情绪一刹那冰冷下来，他太阳穴直跳聆候着萨博的回答。  
他给予厚望的男朋友果然没让他失望：  
“为什么不能全都要呢？我是成年人了，我能为自己的未来负责。”  
萨博心平气和地说，掏出手绢帮妈妈擦拭脸上的污泥。被自家儿子的回答震的张口结舌的奥特卢克夫人连说好几个你也没能拼凑出一句完整的话。她的衣服被整理完好，包包也被塞回手中，已经比她高上一个头的20岁儿子俯下身轻轻抱住了她。  
“妈妈，我和你回家，但我也不会放弃艾斯的。他是我要过度一生的人，我这辈子非他不可了。我希望你们接受他，也接受爱着他的我。”  
奥特卢克夫人不说话了，她的嘴唇泛出不正常的白色。良久，她拉着萨博的手腕不容拒绝地往镇外走去，那里她的私人司机早已恭贺多时，萨博的行李箱也已被装载后座。萨博没有反抗，任由母亲冰冷的手拽着自己，在经过艾斯身边的时候露出一副成竹在胸的微笑。  
“等着我。”  
萨博说完，头也不回地消失在艾斯的视野。他没有讲再见。


	15. Part.5 汇合点（1）

“写给艾斯的信：  
全世界我最爱的艾斯，生日快乐！  
我猜当你在读这封信的时候，我会坐在对面紧张兮兮地看你，因为你眼神的每一次变化而忐忑不已。当你难以避免抬起头笑话我时，我大概会故作冷静地撒谎其实我一点都不紧张。  
但怎么可能不紧张呢？我分明爱你到因为你一个目光就会随时失控，因为你一次笑容甘愿沉沦苦海，你和我说的每一个字，都在我的心脏刮起十二级台风。我不记得不被你影响的过去是什么样子了，好像我的一切和你息息相关，我所诞生的世界长久以来都是你存在过的那个。  
但我差一点就被那个世界排除在外了，我差一点被你踢出了那个有你的世界。每每想到这里，我都忍不住为自己捏一把汗，然后暗暗感叹：“幸好”。  
在你最先离去的一个月里，我其实是生着气的，我那时候想我宁愿一辈子也不再理你、不和你说话，也不想再忍受你阴晴不定的坏脾气。当露玖阿姨把你留下的那把伞交给我时，我满脑子想的都是高三那次争吵，我大喊大叫着你根本没关心过我的想法，想来就来想走就走，像风一样自由，却也像风一样难以捉摸。我曾经以为你是我抓在手里的气球，即使飞得再远也在我掌控之中。因为我们在一起太久了，久到那些纠葛是不会轻易捋清的，久到你早已习惯了我的存在，久到我早已享受你对我的示好与喜欢……但当那把花伞被沉甸甸托付在我手心时，我没有自信说这些话了：我才发现原来是我欠你那么多，而你欠我的轻而易举就可以还清。如果你下定决心要和我断绝联系，我只能束手无策的任你宰割。  
多傻啊，我以为我是这段关系里主导那个，其实我无时无刻不在听你号令。  
于是我发誓我要把你忘记，用全身力气把你从我的世界抹除，为你一声不吭抛弃我的行径。  
但很快我便功亏一篑，我忍不住在上课、吃饭、呼吸的每分每秒里思考，离我们约定好的十年还有多久；而那个十年之约，究竟还能不能兑现？  
我迟来的发现自己爱你爱的发疯，我无法忍受未来无数个没有你的日子。即使是0.1毫秒的离别也像是咽下喉咙的硫酸，把我的五脏六腑都烧灼掉。  
所以我要来找你，即使抛下一切也不能让我自己被抛下，我要再一次义无反顾地走进你的世界，向着所有人声嘶力竭地宣告：  
我爱你，比其他所有人都爱，比你爱我都爱。  
直到下辈子、下下辈子、另一个宇宙时空，亲爱的，全世界我最爱你。

p.s：露玖的信，后面那些食谱是我模仿她笔迹写的，我再厚脸皮也不好意思和她说那种私事。但如果你想试试那些料理，欢迎你随时和我讲。”

接到报案后艾斯和大和刚赶到现场，就被眼前的景象震得呆滞当场：一群烂醉如泥的酒鬼在酒吧里上演全武行，为球赛的输赢争得头破血流。其中一人被逼急了，突然站在桌上掏出枪挥舞的虎虎生风，大声宣称自己要是青帮扛把子，把其他人吓得酒醒了一半。  
因为案件涉及了管制枪具和胁迫人质，刚要下班的艾斯和大和被迫无薪加班。结果他俩刚全副武装冲进酒吧，上一秒还不可一世的罪犯就灰溜溜举手投降，坚持时间不超过三分钟。  
“得了，这下又是白忙一场。”  
解除全副武装后大和满头大汗地摇着文件袋里那支玩具店买的模型枪，忍不住扼腕叹息。她还盼着到那家11点关门的肠粉店里买一份肠粉当宵夜，但现在眼看都凌晨1点了，主厨怕是都睡着了。  
“世界和平不好吗？反正肠粉哪天吃都可以。”  
拉下捂得严实的面罩，长着的雀斑的脸上汗水晶莹。帅气的青年潇洒地撸了一把湿漉漉的黑发，引发了围观群众的惊声尖叫。艾斯笑着露出一口白牙，友好地和他们打招呼，尖叫声一波未平一波又起。大和悄悄翻了个白眼，偷偷吐槽艾斯比起特警更适合做个明星，她已经想到了今晚的本地热榜，无疑又是一群颜狗对着不知名的特警哥哥狂流口水，将好好的社会新闻评论区一瞬间变成养鸡场。  
——反正前几次也是这样，这直接导致了战国意图推举艾斯当警局形象代言人的想法，以期营造本市公安为民服务的良好形象。但这个提议刚提出就被艾斯斩钉截铁地否决了，给出的理由是“家里那位善妒的醋坛子，不高兴自家丈夫公然抛头露面”。  
也是在艾斯拒绝之后，警队的小姑娘们的心哐哐碎了一地，纷纷表示说好的全队男神竟然英年早婚，这世界还有没有公平可言了？艾斯听完也只是笑笑，然后垂下头用沉默抵抗黄猿的八卦攻势。  
于是所有人都心知肚明艾斯家里有人，但没人知道那位神秘的另一半究竟是何方神圣。守口如瓶的黑发男人吝啬到连半张合照也不分享给他们，一到下班更是跑的比谁都快。时间久了难免有人怀疑那个不存在的爱人只是艾斯搪塞战国的借口：警草波特卡斯依然是黄金单身汉；虎视眈眈的广大男女青年依旧怀抱拥有男神的机会。但他们刚飘起来一点的妄想很快坍塌粉碎。  
看着艾斯长大的卡普警监咬着仙贝，残忍地戳破了少男少女们的美梦：  
“艾斯的对象吗？是有这事，他们一起长大的早就私定终身了哈哈哈哈。”  
但更多细节卡普拒绝提供，把酷爱八卦的波尔萨利诺急的不行。

大和的思绪转回现实，卡普铁铸般的大手在她和艾斯肩上狠狠拍打，痛得他俩不由得龇牙咧嘴。黑发青年刚生气地喊了声老头子，头发就惨遭蹂躏。  
“干得不错，小子们，我请你们吃夜宵。”  
卡普笑呵呵地放下手，脑袋如狂风过境的艾斯不由得松了口气。他刚想老生常谈地回绝，就被卡普下句话堵得哑口无言。  
“顺便给大和过生日，今天是你生日吧？”  
被提及的大和惊讶地往四周看了看，确定是在说自己后有些不好意思地点了点头。同大和关系一向不错的艾斯不置可否地耸了耸肩，一行人开着车直接杀到了营业中的大排档。  
“想吃什么随便点，我请客。”  
卡普豪爽地一挥手，示意服务员先上一打啤酒来。看老爷子兴致勃勃起瓶盖的样子，坦率如大和也不好意思说出口自己最近在戒酒。她把菜单翻来覆去的看，怎么想怎么觉得自己就是个由头，毕竟那边厢卡普和藤虎已经开始划拳了。比起在这喝酒，大和更宁愿回家躺着，于是她偷偷捣了捣艾斯的胳膊肘。  
“你夜不归宿家里那位不会生气吗？”  
不然我们一起开溜吧，大和的潜台词其实是这一句，她相信艾斯这么聪明的人能听懂她的弦外之音。  
“我们异地呢，他这时候大概还没起床吧。”  
艾斯无所谓地回答，接过卡普递来的啤酒一饮而尽。在其他人如雷般的欢呼声里，大和瘪瘪嘴专心对付起眼前那个和她脑袋差不多大的生蚝。她真的好想回家，用十二小时的睡眠给自己庆祝生日，而不是挤在一群臭烘烘的男人里暗自垂泪，这样下去她真的会找不到对象的！  
“原来你和你爱人是异地恋啊，都没听你说过。”  
艾斯坐回原位后大和没话找话的问道，心想打发时间之余说不定能给队里的小妹妹贡献一点爆料。但艾斯显然不想再多谈自己的私事，轻轻嗯了一声后回归了不动如山的沉默，不给大和任何撬开嘴巴的机会。大和无聊地叹了口气，心下暗忖这就是已婚男人的定数吗。  
欢腾的生日派对还在热热闹闹进行，被晾在一边的寿星却百无聊赖。她夸张地打了个哈欠，眼巴巴瞅着艾斯端着酒杯兴致盎然地和其他人拼酒，脑内刻画着艾斯对象的样子。  
——大概是黑头发大眼睛的大美女，肤白腿长，说话爽朗性格泼辣，做饭好吃谈起恋爱来又黏人。即使身处异国也要每天打电话查岗，顺便展示自己今天化的妆……  
艾斯再次坐定时便收获了大和羡慕的眼神，被自己想象甜到的孤家寡人大和皱着眉啧啧叹道：  
“你老婆一定很爱你。”  
艾斯诧异地瞄了她一眼，像是想到什么一样嘿嘿笑了出来。  
“那当然，他全世界最爱我。”

虽说大和充其量只能算是过生日工具人，但卡普还是良心发现地给她变出了一个蛋糕，上面插了明晃晃28根蜡烛，摇曳的火苗将大和的脸熏得热烘烘的。  
“祝我们队的女中豪杰、大和大姐头生日快乐，希望你早日脱单找到另一半！”  
在大庭广众之下被拆穿年纪的单身女青年不禁捂住了脸，今晚第无数次哀嚎“我想回家”。她不情不愿地吹灭了蜡烛，在众人的撺掇下语气平淡说出了自己许的愿望。  
“希望能每天开心，身体健康，对象嘛不急着找也行。”  
“是啊，像艾斯一样天天被查勤多累啊，年轻人自由自在的，多好！”  
加记边切蛋糕边说，在把艾斯那块分给对方的时候毫无意外被踢了一脚。艾斯轻骂一句，作势要把蛋糕糊他脸上，却被面无表情的大和抢先了一步。  
“人家乐意，关你屁事。”  
加记舔了舔嘴边的奶油，在其他人的哄笑里耷拉下脑袋。艾斯冲大和眨了眨眼，用口型说：谢了。  
大和挑挑眉回了句不客气 。

大概也是从生日那晚开始，艾斯和大和的关系无缘无故接近了一点。没有任务的时候，他俩会约好一起去大和最爱那家肠粉店吃肠粉，吃完坐在广场边发呆，看大妈大爷们两两成对跳着交谊舞。  
艾斯看着那群姿态亲昵舞姿蹁跹的老年人，年轻的眼睛里总会闪过难以形容的光。像是太阳底下的蜻蜓透明翅膀透出来的那样，闪着闪着让大和总在悠长湿冷的秋夜想起夏天的阳光。艾斯像是永远活在夏天的人，再料峭的北风在经过他时都会默契地擦过，他的眼底和心房总是暖洋洋的，好像渐渐把大和也捂暖了。  
“他不知道什么时候才能回来。”  
有一天坐在长椅上的艾斯突然这么说，意兴阑珊地给脚边的鸽子投喂面包屑。大和愣了愣，许久才反应过来艾斯说的是那位远隔重洋的爱人。  
“她是在读书吗？还没有毕业？”  
虽然满腹好奇，但大和下意识想将自己和那群穷极无聊的八卦人士划清界限。提问的语气都压抑着情绪，平平淡淡好像是在询问晚餐要吃什么。艾斯摇摇头，点漆般的眸子秋意正浓，大和陡然明白他只是很需要找个人倾诉，而此时此刻自己恰好是那个人罢了。  
“我不知道，我连他现在是什么样子都不知道。”  
而后艾斯不再说话了，他用指腹揉碎面包渣后噗簌簌地洒落在地，成群结队的鸽子咕咕叫着 争抢食物。它们馋嘴的样子把黑发青年逗得轻笑，大和静静看着他，一瞬间百感交集。欲言又止了一会，性格直率的大姐头才猛然拍上艾斯的肩膀。  
“想开点，既然她都把你抛弃了开始了新生活，你也要尽早把她给忘了。”  
被拍的岔气的艾斯咳嗽了几声，莫名其妙地睃视大和，目光里写满了愤懑。  
“你想到哪去了，我们没分手好嘛？”

在吃瓜群众眼里，多少品出了一点艾斯红杏出墙的意味。毕竟他一改入职以来独来独往的风格，一下班总是和大和凑在一块，嘀嘀咕咕不知道在说些什么。况且某次危险任务里艾斯竟然下意识将大和挡在了身后，这个行为就更耐人寻味了！磕CP上头的少女们窃窃讨论了好久艾斯无缘无故的保护欲，益发坐实了两人之间不正当的关系。  
两个当事人倒是对传言一无所知，直到某天大和去茶水间的时候被办公室的达斯琪悄悄拉到了角落。心地善良的黑发女孩表情复杂地说：  
“他们说你在和艾斯搞婚外情。”  
“哈？”  
大和目瞪口呆地反问，手里的水杯差点直接掉到地上。达斯琪推了推眼镜，脸色赧然地继续报告：  
“他们还说艾斯爱人千里迢迢从国外赶来捉奸，你手上的伤就是她抓的。”  
大和看着自己手背上被猫抓伤的疤痕陷入了沉默，思考了几秒忍不住吐槽：  
“你见过哪个打小三的原配抓人是抓手背的？”  
达斯琪窘迫地哑了哑，半晌吞吞吐吐地嗫嚅道：  
“我这不也是听说……”  
大和觉得事态不妙，她多年英明竟然在28岁上功亏一篑，沦为同事朋友茶余饭后的谈资。何况这还是赤裸裸的造谣！没有实锤没有证据地抹黑她这个正人君子的名声，将她和拆散别人家庭的小三挂钩！  
更可怕的是这种无稽之谈甚至连辟谣都会显得心虚，颇有几分越描越黑的意味。所以碍于现实她也只能憋着，憋到下班时分那口气却益发膨胀，接连做了好几个深呼吸都不能缓解。  
“一起去吃饭吗？我找到一家荞麦面店很好吃。”  
对绯闻谣传一无所知的黑发青年照例敲着她的桌子，心情愉快地邀请她一起吃饭。陷入无尽苦恼里的大和向他投射了一个幽怨的眼神。  
“你知道我要被你害死了。”  
“什么鬼？走，吃饭去，边吃边聊。”  
大和咽了口口水，十五分钟前还振振有词发誓要和有妇之夫保持距离的她最终也抵挡不了荞麦面的诱惑。

煮的恰到好处的荞麦面在浸过冰水后盛在竹屉上，吃的时候蘸取自制的鲜美汤汁，让人光是想想都手指大动。美食在前大和一口气连吃十盘，大大刷新了店家记录。她摸着酒足饭饱的肚子瘫在椅子上打嗝，不由得感叹填饱胃袋是解决烦恼的最好方式。她扬着眼悄悄瞅视面前的艾斯，最终长叹了一口气。  
“你知道我和你被那群八婆造谣搞婚外情吗？”  
艾斯挑挑眉，有些好笑的回答：  
“纠个错，我没结婚，即使是真的也只能说我谈恋爱劈腿。他们的情报来源不准确啊。”  
“你真奇怪，这时候你就不怕你老婆吃醋了？万一她千里迢迢杀回来对付我怎么办？”  
艾斯镇定地上下扫视着因为吃撑而大脑昏沉的女人，一针见血地回应：  
“我巴不得他杀回来呢。”  
大和茫然地点了点头，直到几分钟后才反应过来自己无论到哪都是一个货真价实的工具人。  
她难以避免地生起气来，好像自己还不如警局门口那棵发财树受尊重。为了表达愤怒她在艾斯提出请客时，意气用事地从钱包里拍出几张百元大钞。  
“谁稀罕让你请客，有那钱攒着去看你女朋友吧！”  
说完她就背起包大步流星地离开了，心里想着要从今天开始和艾斯这个脚踏两条船的海王划清界限。世界上两条腿的人类那么多，她就不信没一个慧眼识珠看上自己这块璞玉的。  
她没走出多远，艾斯就轻轻松松追上了她，硬是把几张钞票塞进了她手里。  
“找钱，你给多了。”  
说完艾斯没事人一样跟在她身后走着，仿佛没注意到大和的火气。但艾斯就是这样神经粗大的人，大和眼皮一跳明白了这个事实。  
“你真的有女朋友吗？我看起来不像啊，有女朋友的人会天天和我混在一块吗？她不和你打视频聊语音的吗？”  
大和终于问出了盘桓许久的疑问，她一想到同事对自己和艾斯的编排就浑身不自在，连前后脚的摆动都陡然乱掉，走了几步才发现自己顺拐了。艾斯倒是对她的窘态视若罔闻，沉吟半晌才哑着嗓子问：  
“谁告诉你是女朋友的？萨博他……我爱人，是男的啊。”  
大和蓦地瞪大了眼睛，她千算万算也没算到男同性恋竟在自己身边。察觉到好友震惊的表情，艾斯有些不自在地摸了摸脖子，一直以来除了萨博的妈妈之外身边的人都对他的性向不置可否，甚至表达了十万分的支持。大和是第一个因为他的性取向表达接受以外情绪的人，远离了无法无天的少年时代后艾斯也渐渐知晓不被人理解的郁闷，只是他不想这个人是大和。  
“你会觉得恶心吗？”  
“……也不是啦，就是有点，惊讶。”  
毕竟我的想象都已经进展到你追妻成功后生了一足球队的娃了，大和不好意思把自己的全部想法坦诚以待。  
“所以卡普说你们是青梅竹马也是真的喽？”  
艾斯颔首，无意识摩挲着自己手上的佛珠。  
“我和萨博一直是同学，直到大学才分开的。后来我因为当兵休学了，他还跑到我入伍的地方找我。哈哈，特别傻，我们直到那个时候才真正确定关系，明明之前都说好要是到27岁还没有女朋友就结婚的。在那之前我以为自己喜欢女生，现在想想就是那个词，深柜对吗？”  
这是艾斯头一次开诚布公地和她谈论自己的恋爱故事，一长串巨大的信息量把大和听得云里雾里。她垂下头认真梳理一番，才明白过来艾斯的版本远比自己编的还要精彩。所以她急不可耐地追问：  
“后来呢？他怎么出国了？”  
艾斯的眼神一瞬间暗了暗，斟酌了良久，他终于下定决心转过头对大和说：  
“要来我家坐坐吗？”  
他实在憋了很久了，想找一个人巨细靡遗地讲讲这四年来发生的所有事。


	16. Part.5 汇合点（2）

艾斯住的地方是他爸妈留下的老房，在市中心寸土寸金的地域，一平米动辄六位数。在艾斯转业入职警队后他俩乐得清闲地提前退休进入享乐生活，把房子丢给艾斯后就携手跑去巴苔里拉种菜了。  
但这幢独门独院的小楼对艾斯一个人而言未免太大了，他工作又忙，除了客厅和卧室的其他地方都难以避免落上了一层薄灰。客厅的大灯坏了，只能暂时开闲置已久的落地灯照明。不怎么使用的厨房更是一片萧条，不负责任的主人翻箱倒柜了半天才找到客用的杯子。  
“你坐一会，我给你泡茶。”  
艾斯冲着客厅里的大和喊了一声，吓得正仔细端详照片墙的大和心虚地一个激灵。她发誓她不是故意窥私的，只是那满满当当一墙的相片实在很有诱惑力，让人不由自主就凑过去研究。  
最多的莫过于年幼艾斯和妈妈的合照，其中也夹杂几张艾斯的父亲，往往是和妻子一起，恩恩爱爱地搂在一起背朝风景名胜。大和猜那都是艾斯帮父母拍摄的，毕竟摄影技术和其余的比都略显拙劣。  
艾斯长着和妈妈一样的小雀斑，笑起来却像爸爸一样桀骜不驯，特别是小的时候，一拍照总是脸臭臭的，像是摄影师欠他的钱。和他形成鲜明对比的，是总站在他旁边的金发小男孩，即使因为年幼换牙也会快乐的笑出两排牙齿，露出突兀的豁口。他常常出现在艾斯的照片里，从五六岁一直到十六七岁，艾斯的生活的角角落落都存在他的身影，几乎可以说是无孔不入。照片墙居中一张就是两个朝气蓬勃少年搂在一起的合影，拿着毕业证书站在高中校门前喜笑颜开，艾斯的右手还在对方的脑袋上比了个兔耳。那之后的照片寥寥无几，大和印象最深的是一张沉稳不少的艾斯站在戈壁滩上的独照。他很骚包地四十五度角仰望天空，眼神里写满了寂寞。  
“你在看照片啊，我是不是从小帅到大？”  
好不容易把罗杰的好茶翻出来的艾斯语气轻松地问，还在认真凝望照片的大和皱着眉头嗯了一声。  
“但我觉得萨博好像更帅一点，照片上是萨博吧？”  
“是，我妈也是这么觉得的。萨博好像一直比较讨女人欢心，也不知道为什么。你们女人喜欢他那么娘的？”  
大和错愕地想哪有你这样形容男朋友的，光是这点你就比不上看起来温文尔雅的萨博了好吧。但她还是很给面子地吞回了到嘴边的两句话，老老实实分析起来：  
“可能因为萨博看上去就像是干事业的，让人觉得很靠谱，就是那种，对未来很有计划的好男人。”  
“确实，他这点比我好多了。”  
艾斯挠挠头发，招呼大和过来喝茶。罗杰珍藏多年价值连城的科尔波红茶像不要钱一样鼓胀在茶壶里，茶水浓到让人光是闻味道都要头晕。大和端起杯子，词汇库里搜寻了半天来形容艾斯的热情如火：  
“你是想让我今晚失眠吗？”  
“啊，对不起，我不太会泡茶。”  
“看出来了……”  
硬着头皮抿了几口后，被苦的舌尖发麻的大和忍不住放下了杯子。她转头发现找她谈心的男人正目不转睛地盯着照片墙发呆，经过很久的沉默之后，他终于不再惜字如金了。  
“从哪讲起呢，我和萨博的故事。”  
他扯开嘴角笑了笑，群星璀璨的眸子里一刹那写满了怀念。大和想，艾斯一定很爱他、很爱那个，远在天涯的恋人。

四年前，编笠镇，他们分别的时候连再见都没来得及说。  
艾斯回到萨博狭小阴暗的房间时，徒然看见一屋狼藉，像是飓风过境后的遗迹。被奥特卢克夫人嫌弃的旧衣服被褥颓唐地散在地上，像是艾斯的心情一样无力。  
他俯下身叠起乱七八糟的被褥，然后从皱巴巴的褶皱里抖落一地的纸屑。像是有什么人读完信后情绪激动地把它撕了，无辜的残片在棉花的山丘里蛰伏，如果不是艾斯兴致所起地整理床铺，大概不会发现那些七零八落的纸片。他空虚冷寂的心蓦地漏跳一拍，因为想起萨博说的话而莫名急躁起来。颤抖的双手迅速捡拾着那些散落的纸片，尝试将他们拼凑成完整的信件。  
这个工程比想象中还要浩大，直到日暮西斜才堪堪拼好。有些碎的不能再碎的部分被风吹到了犄角旮旯，任凭他百般努力也无法找到，但剩下的部分已然足够读出顺畅的句子了。  
“我爱你，比其他所有人都爱，比你爱我都爱。直到下辈子、下下辈子、另一个宇宙时空，亲爱的，全世界我最爱你。”  
他似乎能在眼前描摹出萨博写下这行字的样子，脸色微红地窃笑着，捏着钢笔的手不自觉地发颤，即使感到羞臊也一字一顿地写下了每个字，每个字都像是浸透了晨昏日暮。  
艾斯又哭又笑，头脑中回旋着分别那刹萨博笃定的眼神、他好看唇角徐徐翕动的弧度——“等着我”。那天是他21岁的生日，他突然觉得自己比前21年加一起还要寂寞，在那能将人压垮的巨大寂寞中，他开始了漫长而微茫的等待。

“那是我最后一次见萨博，那之后过了四年，我没再见过他。”  
艾斯毫无波澜地诉说，手边的茶变凉，窗外喧嚣的车声也逐渐平息。大和心魂跌宕地聆听着，在不知不觉之中眼眶红了又红。  
“他说好要帮你过每一个生日的啊。”  
入戏太深的大和抹了抹眼泪，抽抽搭搭地说，她下定决心要充当警队头号艾萨西皮粉，和那群站邪教的家伙势不两立，用尽一切为真爱应援。艾斯无语地瞥了她一眼，转移话题问她要不要看萨博给自己寄的明信片。  
“他确实竭尽所能给我过每个生日了，每年我生日那天都会收到一封没有署名的明信片，上面写着一句‘生日快乐’。虽然没有其他信息，但我知道那就是他寄过来的。”  
说着艾斯从桌肚子掏出了那个上了锁的盒子，里面静静躺着从四年前开始漂洋过河而来的明信片，盖着大洋彼岸的邮戳，娟秀的字迹鸾翔凤翥地写着“happy birthday”。背面都是习以为常的新年明信片样式，唯一例外的是所有的图案上都带着字体各异的“love”。  
“为什么这张什么也没写啊？”  
大和好奇地举起其中一张标着今年年号的明信片问道，空空荡荡的纸片上只有收件人的姓名和地址。后面的图样也一反常态，锦簇的向日葵圈里用葵花籽组成了“Miss u”的字样。  
“那天他给我打电话了，半夜十二点，掐着最后一秒给我打了一个死贵的跨洋电话。”  
艾斯笑了笑，把那封明信片小心翼翼地捏在指间查看，似乎能闻到巴鲁迪哥的沙尘味，透着另一个半球的阳光味。还有那个穿着体恤短裤站在电话亭里发抖的金发男孩，因为一时意气连鞋子都来不及穿。只要再迟一秒，他绝对不会悖离约定拨通那串号码。  
“艾斯，24岁生日快乐！”  
声音哆嗦的青年在电话接通的瞬间声嘶力竭地喊道，沙拉作响的讯号声把他高昂的声线拉得虚无缥缈。仿佛说话的人站在大雪纷飞的荒野里对着苍穹大叫——整片天地除了他就是下雪的声音。  
艾斯的窗外正下着新年夜的第一场雪，他闭上眼似乎能看到萨博那边灼晒大地的阳光。  
三年来这是他第一次听见萨博的声音，那个叫他朝思暮想的人的语调，尾音忍不住向上翘起，明亮而透彻。他有些呆滞，心心念念许久的场面在此刻上演，却不知如何反应才好。  
电话那端的人疑惑地喂了几声，在从艾斯急促的呼吸声里确认他还在的那刹猛地卸了劲。萨博吸了吸鼻子，陡然间局促起来，隔着差劲的信号，艾斯似乎能听到萨博擂鼓般的心跳。  
“艾斯，你还在吧？”  
“……”  
“嗯，我就是想问候一下你……你还好吗？新年了，又是一年了……新年快乐。”  
“我很好！我当上警察了，大家都对我很好……今天萨奇从邻市赶来给我过生日了，我们聊天还提起了你……你还好吗？”  
滋滋啦啦的电流声和静谧的沉默，艾斯不由得担心萨博是不是已经挂线了。许久，对面才传来轻轻的咳嗽声，说话的人似乎在努力控制着情绪。  
“我、我很好，不要担心……等着我，等我 ，我很快就”  
然后电话断掉了，在嘟嘟的盲音里艾斯捏着手机静坐了整整一晚。  
“那如果萨博一直不回来你也会一直等下去吗？”  
听完全部经过的大和狠狠擤了下鼻子，梗着嗓子问道。艾斯安慰地拍了拍她的背，端起晾凉的茶水一饮而尽，讲了一晚上话，他难免有些口干。  
“我想再等三年，等到十年之期那时候，如果他还是不出现的话我就去找他。虽然巴鲁迪哥很大，但我不信翻遍每个角度还找不到他的踪迹。”  
艾斯郑重其事地把萨博寄来的明信片和那封用胶带粘好的信放进了盒子，挺直胸膛决然表示。大和崇拜地给他鼓着掌，甚至忍不住跑过去抱了抱他。  
“加油，我相信你们到得了！”  
她话音刚落，虚掩的房门蓦地开了，推着沉重行李箱进屋的金发男人第一眼看到的就是这样一个场景：  
他分别多年的男朋友和一个妖艳贱货卿卿我我地抱在一起，好像在说什么见不得人的鬼话只开了一盏昏暗的落地灯，暧昧的光线让人想入非非。发现他来，他那位阔别许久的男朋友第一反应更是心虚地一把将怀中的女人推开，而非冲上前拥吻自己。  
萨博酸溜溜地想比起脸更绿的是自己的头发。

“大和，这是萨博，我男朋友；萨博，这是大和，我的，同事。”  
气氛显得异常诡谲，风尘仆仆的萨博目光如炬地打量着眼前的女人，这个被艾斯描述为普通同事的家伙因为心里有鬼而坐立不安，恨不得即刻逃跑。  
被盯得发憷的大和不自觉打着寒战，她终于领教到了艾斯口中的醋坛子是什么意思，好像每道眼神都像飞刀嗖嗖地往她身上扎，不把她扎死绝不收场。萨博像是私人领地被侵犯的猛兽一样，即使表面温和内里早已咧嘴龇牙，恨不得将入侵者大卸八块。  
“同事小姐，你好，我是艾斯的爱人萨博，刚从国外回来。我家艾斯承蒙你的照顾了。”  
萨博笑眯眯地伸出手，把大和的手掌捏的咔吧作响。好不容易挣脱手的无辜女同事吓出了一身冷汗，很有眼力见地立马背上包表示我这就走人你们好好叙旧。  
她像是逃命一样冲出了房门，边跑边想自己再也不要当什么越俎代庖的CP粉头了。  
客厅里只剩下艾斯和萨博，和一盏昏暗的灯，把他们彼此的脸勾勒的柔和而立体。有一些缥缈，像是闭上眼再睁开就会看不到了。  
夜的寂静蔓延着，在无声无息里艾斯悄悄覆住了萨博颤抖的手。一番混乱下来艾斯此刻的心情却莫名的宁静，他健康的心脏在胸膛里砰咚砰咚跳着，仿佛树木在春季抽芽。  
“你回来了？”  
这是一个疑问句，即使它笃定的成分超越了困惑，它依然是个无可争辩的疑问句。被提问的金发青年抬起头，露出了湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛。  
“我回来了。”  
这是一个陈述句。

艾斯兀自在脑海里幻想过很多次他和萨博重逢会做的事，所有罗曼蒂克的场景无一例外会被 一张床取代。——他的床，一米八的双人床，比编笠镇小学宿舍那张不知道要宽敞多少倍，靛青格子的床单比萨博的瞳孔还亮上几个色号。  
他无数次幻想在这张床上肏萨博，把前十七年错过的荒唐事做个遍，直到那个擅自远走连再见也来不及说的家伙哭着求自己停下。  
不过他显然小看了萨博的体力，那个刚经过十几小时长途飞行还在倒着时差的男人即使被撞得语音哽咽依旧红着眼圈要求他再用力一点。  
“我想感受更多的你。”  
萨博说完这句话，整个身体被陡然贯穿，喉中溢出难以掩饰的呻吟。久旱逢甘霖的肉体一时半会无法承受过于激烈的性爱，剧烈摩擦的甬道泛出病态的嫣红，即使如此他还是忍不住贪念和艾斯合二为一时那极致的饕足。仿佛那孤独熬过的四年光阴再不值得一提，一千多个痛苦的日夜是为了此刻的交融。  
他俩情到浓时烈火干柴，从客厅的沙发做到艾斯的床上，又拗不过萨博的强求在浴室里又做了一次。直到萨博最后射出来的精液都稀薄得近乎透明，他俩双腿发软地趴在洗手台边缘喘气，这场疯狂的性爱才宣告结束。  
艾斯把精疲力尽的萨博抱进放满水的浴缸里，然后自己也坐了进去。水平面因为两个人的重量骤然上涨，蔓延出了浴缸边沿。萨博累的连眼皮都抬不动了，嘟嘟囔囔闷哼一声后仍由艾斯掰开他的腿检查。  
被肏弄到合不上的小穴随着主人的每次喘息而阖动，汩汩吐出吞不下的精液。浑浊的液体被清澈的洗澡水涤荡，将潋滟的穴口衬托地益发淫靡。艾斯下意识吞了口口水，鼻腔深处蓦然生出热意。他用手指温柔地抠挖着肿胀的甬道，更深处的精液顺着水流滑了出来。萨博有些不适地哼唧了两声，懒洋洋地把脑袋靠在了艾斯肩膀，难受时报复心作祟地张开嘴轻轻咬噬的颈间肉。也不舍得真的要出血，而是像撒娇的小猫咪一样仗势欺人地含着，温热酥麻的触感把艾斯搅得头皮发麻。  
“别闹。”  
嗓音喑哑地推开萨博不老实的脑袋，艾斯感觉自己的下半身又有起来的预兆。但他不想萨博接下来几天都在床上度过，为了爱人考虑他还是耐心地忍了下来。可惜萨博并不理解他的良苦用心，刚被推开又娇娇气气地蹭了过去，软绵绵地抱怨艾斯刚才做的太过火了，全然忘记是自己提出的要求。艾斯霎时间又生气又好笑，不由得捏着萨博鼻子看他出糗。  
“你出国四年光学会撒谎不脸红了。”  
“还学会了用嘴巴呼吸。”  
萨博厚着脸皮歪到了艾斯胸膛上，即使被捏住鼻子依然呼哧呼哧地喘着气，因为太用力连脸都憋红了。艾斯毕竟不是真的想憋死他，最后熬不住松了手。劲道一卸，萨博就趁他不注意咬住了他的唇，不留情分地又吮又吸，誓要把艾斯的嘴巴摧残的第二天见不了人。  
艾斯吃疼地闷哼一声，口腔里尝出了血味。他着恼地掐了掐萨博酸软的腰，被拿捏敏感点的男人嗤笑着结束了吻。  
“你要咬死你男人？”  
萨博故态复萌地撒起娇来，把脑袋埋在艾斯肩头不敢看他，恣意享受着男朋友的宽阔臂膀。眼看洗澡水要凉了，艾斯害怕萨博感冒，随便帮他冲了冲身子后就用浴巾裹着抱出了浴室。几年不见萨博好像消瘦了，和他差不多的身高被搂在怀里只有一把骨头架子。艾斯的心顿时又酸又胀，恨不得把自己身上的肉分一点给他。  
他们紧紧拥抱着趟在松软的床上，在半空中摇摇晃晃整晚的心才荡荡悠悠落地，艾斯这时才有一种实感——萨博回来了，他辗转思念的萨博此时正躺在自己怀里，他湿漉漉的金发散发出和自己一样洗发水的味道。这种踏实感让艾斯分外满足，仿佛全世界都在他的掌控里，整片天空的阳光都落在他们的被窝里。他偏过头亲了亲萨博的脸颊，视线向下才注意到萨博胸前那个小小的纹身、心脏的位置，用鲜艳的墨水写着“ACE”。他的嗓子梗了梗，心里像是小猫踩奶一样酸酸痒痒的，怎么也无法满足。艾斯俯下身去亲吻那三个字母，粗糙的嘴唇挠的萨博咯咯直笑。  
“全世界我最爱你。”  
困倦难捱的金发青年撑起精神说道，捧过艾斯的脸颊印下一吻。他明亮的蓝眼睛里仿佛燃烧着炽烈的火焰，是能抵御三冬踏平冰河世纪的能量。如果可以，他会把挡在艾斯前面的荆棘全部焚毁，徒留下一马平川的坦途。他不需要艾斯再等了，他跨越重洋心甘情愿回到这个地方，就是为了接下来的人生和身边这个人携手度过。  
如果注定还会再见到的人，又何必说出那句多余的再见呢？


	17. Part.6 菜市场（1）

“巴鲁迪哥的新年夜不会下雪，另一个半球的那天总是艳阳高照，燥热的风将人的头发吹乱。在那一天的萨博持续做着同一件事 —— 汲着人字拖晃晃悠悠走到街口的电话亭，停步踟蹰，离开，而后又踱回……除了艾斯23岁生日那天被突然杀出的激吻情侣刺激到以外，萨博一次也没有真正走进过那间鲜艳如火的电话亭。  
很多年后想起，萨博还蛮感谢那对狂野情侣的。”

巴鲁迪哥和哥亚隔着重洋，隔着昼夜，隔着四季，是离艾斯太过遥远的地方了。  
最初踏上这片干燥炎热的土地上， 萨博几乎快被思念逼疯了。他双眼如火烧般望着荒凉沙漠上迁徙的风滚草， 恨不得自己化身那轻盈的草球寻风而动，在下一秒回到艾斯面前。但风滚草不能越过重洋千里，他也只能叹口气跟在奥特卢克夫人后面办理入学手续。  
爱操心的奥特卢克夫人不是不相信自家儿子的办事能力 ，而是下定决心要寸步不离地监视他，避免他因为一时冲动和恋爱脑又跑回去找艾斯。她左思右想也想不到那个浑身臭烘烘的野猫一样的男人有哪里好，值得她听话懂事的儿子抛弃大好前途去追求。  
脸色苍白的贵妇人悠悠叹了口气，接过萨博递来的手绢擦拭着汗水。天气太热，她的妆都要被 40℃的太阳烤化了。回公寓的路上太阳被大片的乌云遮蔽，将街道分割成半明半暗的奇观。萨博背着包率先走进了阴影里，站在阳光下的奥特卢克夫人突然在一瞬间产生了儿子离自己越来越远的痛感。她忍不住出声叫住了萨博：  
“听我的话，萨博，耐下心好好读书，不要想其他有的没的。你要相信你爷爷还是最欣赏你的。”  
奥特卢克夫人咬咬牙，痛下心肠地重申她的立场，攥着包的手指因为遽力骨节突起，泛出可怖的青灰色。萨博静静盯着他濒临崩溃的妈妈，轻轻点了点头。  
“您放心，我心里有数。”  
他故作轻松地笑了笑，蓦然间想到如果艾斯现在在这会怎么样呢？他大概会吵着要去吃公寓楼下那家甜品店的辣椒味冰淇淋吧，如果吃不完大概还会耍赖皮丢给自己……但萨博很快又推翻了这个猜想，因为入伍后的艾斯分明成熟了不少，即使遇到自己不喜欢的食物为了面子也会硬着头皮咽下去。辣椒味的冰淇淋，不知道到底是什么味道的呢？  
萨博想着，越往公寓走脚步越是轻快，在遇到艾斯之后他对那些曾经不感兴趣的事情骤然萌生了谜一样的好奇心，仿佛世间万物都是值得纳入心房的息息相关。他没和奥特卢克夫人打商量就径直走到店里买了两个冰淇淋，然后顶着母亲惶恐的表情愉快地递了一个给她。  
“啊，好凉好辣。”  
萨博吐了吐舌头，任由内心惴惴的女人心绪纠结。她忘记了今天是3月20日，她唯一的儿子的21岁生日。

21岁的萨博获得了艾斯全部的爱，但也是在这一年他最终确定他的爸爸妈妈没有这么爱自己。  
没有人规定爸爸妈妈一定要爱孩子，但这件事本身仿佛一个魔咒，沉甸甸地压在所有人心头，既洗脑父母也洗脑孩子，他们或多或少都对这份爱意抱有不切实际的妄想。  
年幼的时候萨博总是一个人被保姆姐姐带着去公园玩，他衣衫精致见多识广，和那群鼻涕唏啦的小鬼头完全不一样，其他小鬼总是习惯性用崇拜的目光看他，心服口服地喊他萨博大哥。除了艾斯，那个被父母宠的无法无天的野孩子总是热衷于拆他的台，甚至把他的鼻子都揍出血来。  
他冷眼旁观打架后被妈妈教训的黑发小男孩，丢人地窝在角落里小声啜泣。他的妈妈头疼地凑过去安慰他，话语里的温柔是萨博出生以来都没有感受过的，像是软绵绵喊出“妈妈”两个字时空气里都透着甜意。  
——萨博忽然很嫉妒艾斯。  
年纪渐长，那淡淡的嫉妒随着岁月推移益发灼人，一不小心就要溜出刻意封锁固若金汤的堡垒。他每每看到露玖笑眯眯地摸艾斯头发，用同样长着雀斑的脸颊磨蹭艾斯脸颊时，唇舌中便泛起酸意。他忍不住去想如果自己的妈妈也是这样该多好。多年来奥特卢克夫人给他的印象只有气味浓烈的高级香水，以及抚摸他额头时冰冷的手指。萨博记忆中她唯一一次触碰自己就是五岁那年钢琴比赛前夕，他因为突发高烧打乱了参赛计划，奥特卢克夫人无奈而愤懑地摸着他滚烫的额头，嘴里抱怨着自己儿子真会挑时间生病。他全身上下都热腾腾的，唯独心脏部分寒如冰窖。  
五岁的萨博开始思考爱到底是什么，年幼的他下意识认为只要好好学习考取好成绩就能获得父母的爱。只要他拿很多个第一名和冠军奖杯，迟早有一天他的妈妈会和艾斯的妈妈一样，微笑着摸他的头、缱绻地说“我为你感到骄傲”……但在他21岁的人生里一次也没有，他通往爱的那扇门被迫越关越紧，甚至对艾斯，都下意识加上了锁。  
——他不知道怎么回答艾斯那将他包围的爱意，只好选择逃避，用厚重的龟壳把脆弱的肚皮保护起来。他不愿意当最先坦诚弱点的那个。但他偏偏又很贪心，偏执地想要艾斯的全部，在被抛下的瞬间又慢半拍地开始后悔，为了追回艾斯奋不顾身地背离正途。  
可惜结局是被知晓风声的妈妈押送国外，并且扣押护照证件逼着他不许和艾斯再见。

萨博叹了口气，边舔舐半融的冰淇淋边意兴阑珊地旁观他妈妈恼羞成怒地冲电话怒吼，把线路 那头的助理莫坦骂的狗血淋头。  
莫坦只是个刚毕业没多久的小姑娘，怀揣着一腔热血应聘大名鼎鼎的奥特卢克夫人的私人助理，从几百人中杀出重围，被交代的第一个任务竟然是留在国内盯梢奥特卢克先生。理想和现实之间巨大的鸿沟让她说起话来都有气无力，奥特卢克夫人听得愈发愤怒。  
“我不是叫你看好他？！和你说过如果他去那女人那里第一时间和我汇报吗？！！他都在那贱人那过了一晚了你才通知我？！！一晚功夫你知道会发生多少事吗？！”  
速度快的话怕是人都造出来了，萨博表情麻木地舔了舔手指上的冰淇淋水，用只有自己能听见的音量小声接茬。他气头上的妈妈没有空闲理他，此时女人一颗心都拴在大洋彼岸的奥特卢克先生身上。不是因为爱，是因为恨。  
在编笠镇被拽上车的那刹，萨博陡然明白了他日理万机的妈妈来找自己的原因。在事事算计皆交易的奥特卢克夫人眼里，儿子和婚姻一样是在必要时机必须牢牢捏在手里的筹码。虽然萨博也做过背叛她期待的事，比如固执己见和艾斯一起读公立学校、比如抛弃学业和艾斯这个混混搞在一起，但奥特卢克夫人颇为笃定地认为只要把利害关系摆在萨博面前，她审时度势的儿子一定会义无反顾地站在自己这边，和那个不定变量艾斯排除在完美人生之外。她竭力控制住失控的情绪，将因为泪水晕开的眼线重重擦掉。深吸一口气，故作冷静地解释自己的失态：  
“你爸有私生子了。”  
萨博的眼皮跳了跳，听闻亲生父亲的出轨丑闻，他的第一反应是笑。  
“然后呢？”  
“你懂这是什么意思吗？奥特卢克家的产业，你爸爸的股份甚至我们家的房子，都有可能落入那个贱人和她的小杂种手里！特别是现在有风声传出来你爷爷一直知道你爸养外室，还帮着他瞒我。要是你爷爷认了那个小杂种，你有想过我未来的处境吗？”  
萨博面无表情地摇摇头，望着车窗外萧索的景色陷入了莫可名状的悲哀。他那些好不容易鼓起勇气要和妈妈坦白的话语被一盆凉水兜头浇熄，他终于清楚明白了在奥特卢克夫人眼里自己的存在和工具无异，只是她光辉未来的垫脚石罢了。一种遽然的困倦涌上萨博脑海，沉默了良久他终于漠然开口：  
“我帮你，但与之相对，那之后你不能再用任何借口干涉我的生活。”  
奥特卢克夫人晦涩的眸子亮了亮，斟酌再三她无奈地点了点头。但她还是不死心地讨价还价。  
“在那之前，你不许和艾斯联系。”  
“不可能，万一要十年二十年呢？你现在能保证究竟要多久这一切才会结束吗？”  
“到你爷爷死那天。”  
萨博不逊地挑起嘴角，用不带情感的语调陈述：  
“他那身子骨怕是能活到一百岁。”  
“反正最近几年是不可能的，你想都不要想。那贱人等着看我们的笑话，如果你和男人搞在一起的事情被你爷爷知道的话你清楚下场是什么。起码先把学历拿到，我已经办理了转学，寒假一结束你就跟我去巴鲁迪哥。”  
心知肚明奥特卢克夫人不会再让步，萨博也只能徐徐点了头。他在起了雾的窗玻璃画了一个爱心，双眸虚空地盯着水珠顺着图案的边缘淌下来，乍一看仿佛心在哭泣。  
他好不容易被艾斯捂暖一点的心又被拽进了万劫不复的冰川，凶手是他血缘至亲的妈妈，她从没真正爱过自己。

回忆缠身的萨博挣扎着从噩梦里惊醒，刚睁开眼就发觉自己被箍住了。一支健壮的手臂纹丝不动地压在他的胸膛，将他整个人摁在了床上，连转身都困难。手臂的主人、鼾声如雷的黑发青年迷蒙中吐了句梦话，似乎在说萨博别闹。  
萨博的心蓦地定了定，身旁传来的熟悉温度悄然治愈了他的不安，他凑过头去吻艾斯浓密的眉毛。  
“醒了？”  
被他不住作乱吵醒的艾斯睡眼惺忪地问，粗糙的大手胡乱揉搓着萨博的金发，在虬杂碎芒里找寻到那双亮晶晶的眼睛时，他禁不住咧开嘴傻笑，一把将失而复得久别重逢的爱人紧紧搂入臂弯。  
“不是梦，真好。”  
“我倒希望我在做梦，这样起码屁股的痛不是真实的……我今天还得去律所报道呢。”  
萨博懊悔地长吁短叹，下一秒就被开怀的艾斯狠狠揉进了怀里。打闹了一会后，他们安静地躺在被子里发呆，艾斯的手臂还挽着萨博的肩。床对面墙上贴着的布鲁克海报边角已经翘了起来，萨博依稀记得那时艾斯高二那年买CD抽中的签名海报，在回家的第一瞬就被得意洋洋的男孩挂了起来，还获得了萨博不屑的嘲笑。  
“我记得你不是布鲁克的粉丝吧？”  
“从今天开始就是了。”  
完美复刻八年前谈话内容的艾斯和萨博忍不住笑出声来，在这静谧的晨光，连滴答作响的闹钟都是煞风景的存在。沉吟了许久后，艾斯终于脱口问道：  
“那个报道，今天不去不行吗？”  
萨博蹙起秀气的眉毛，思考几秒后故作为难地回答：  
“如果是为了陪你的话，我想不去也可以吧。”  
语罢他吻住了艾斯被自己蹂躏的惨不忍睹的嘴唇。

其实他们俩都没有好好谈过恋爱，即使是在如胶似漆的编笠镇时期，最常做的事也是上床，现在回想起来除了上床就没有别的事能给今天的约会提供建设性建议了。萨博苦难地抓了抓自己的脑袋，将面前的咖啡一饮而尽，一晃神让艾斯以为他大早上酗酒。  
早饭是前天买的方片面包，用面包机烤一下就可以上桌，配上杂七杂八好几种酱，艾斯力图在有限条件里表现出丰盛的假象。但当萨博认真研究起那半罐花生酱的生产日期时，粗率如他也情不自禁感叹艾斯的混日子。  
“你有看到这罐花生酱已经过期半年了吗？”  
“咳咳，之前露玖回来买的，我怎么知道她专买快过期的打折品啊。”  
为了维护形象艾斯只能忍痛甩锅给自己远在老家的妈妈，他使劲地将橘子酱涂在面包上，用行动表示这顿早餐并非那样的无可救药。萨博无语地瞅了他一眼，精神恹恹地咬了一口煎的焦糊的煎蛋。  
“你倒时差要不要吃过饭再睡一会？”  
艾斯从网上查到要像尽快适应新的时区，按时吃三餐是最好的调整方式。所以即使萨博眼圈发黑也被他强硬地薅起来吃饭，虽然当事人并不是非常想享受这种VIP级待遇。  
“不睡了，睡不着了。”  
“但巴鲁迪哥现在是深夜啊。”  
艾斯困惑地看了眼手机上的时钟，为了能随时联想间隔6小时差异的萨博，艾斯的手机系统设置的双时钟，此时标了巴鲁迪哥的表盘时针指向了数字2。  
“平常这个时候也不是我的睡觉时间。”  
萨博耸耸肩，嚼着面包的脸颊鼓鼓囊囊，像是仓鼠一样。艾斯记不得上一次萨博给自己类似印象是什么时候了，但很快他就反应过来更要紧的事情。  
“你熬夜？！”  
“是、是啊，为了学习嘛。”  
萨博心虚地缩了缩脖子， 可怜巴巴地冲艾斯眨眼睛。素来对萨博狗狗眼束手无策的艾斯长叹一声，认输地帮他擦嘴角的面包屑。  
“以后不许了，我盯着你。”  
“我保证！一定比你还早上床！比你早起床给你做早饭！”  
萨博信誓旦旦地拍着胸脯，动静比金刚发威还要大上几分。他突然像是想到什么一样停下了动作，托着腮笑呵呵地看艾斯。  
“我们等会去逛菜市场吧？”  
艾斯奇怪地睃了他一眼，没有反对。反正他请了一天假，萨博就是要求他回大学上课他都毫无异议。说到大学，艾斯记忆里落灰很久的角落终于松动了一下。  
“喂，你想不想去看看路飞？”  
萨博猛然抬起头，脑海里浮现出小他们五岁的男孩活蹦乱跳的样子，因为打游戏输给艾斯还会哭鼻子，趴在地上半天起不来。好歹当初是被他细心呵护过的弟弟，走了这么长时间甚至连他的样子都有些淡薄了。萨博莫名有些难过，为时间这个狡猾神秘的玩意，一不留神就跑了老远。  
“他还借住在你家吗？”  
“没，高中就搬回去和他爸住了，龙你也好久没见了吧？刚好一起。还有，不是‘我家’，是‘我们家’，露玖和罗杰已经把这幢房子留下给我做婚房了。”  
艾斯笑的春风化雨，叫萨博的心脏不受控地狂跳，炽烈的热意缓慢爬上耳根。他呆若木鸡地嗫嚅道：  
“你你你你是在跟我求、求婚吗？”  
艾斯好笑地白了他一眼，暗自慨叹自己男朋友四年时间厚脸皮功夫消退。他轻轻握住了萨博的手，在修长白皙的指间印下一吻。  
“你傻啊？求婚那么重要的事当然要更有仪式感一点啊！”  
萨博呆滞地点了点头，魂游太虚般被艾斯拉出了屋子，没人知道他满脑子都丢人地回荡着“结婚”两个字。


	18. Part.6 菜市场（2）

比起“路飞竟然长高了”这件事，萨博更惊奇的是“路飞竟然能考上大学”，毕竟路飞可是听他讲了20遍因式分解也一头雾水的人。不过萨博想起听了21遍才听懂的艾斯，顿时释然了，连艾斯都可以考上大学，路飞凭什么不可以？！  
正被自己男朋友腹诽的艾斯狼狈地打了个喷嚏，奇怪昨晚是不是着凉了。他还没来得及询问萨博的身体状况，就被浑身臭汗颠颠跑来的弟弟熏了个头晕脑胀。  
“艾斯！萨博！你们怎么来了？！”  
和少时一般无二的路飞蹦蹦跳跳地蹿了过来，伸出手用力摇晃着萨博的衣领。他足球队的伙伴在后面破口大骂着比赛到一半守门员不见了，而此刻落跑的守门员正眉飞色舞地和几年没见的哥哥吹嘘自己的事迹。  
“萨博，我大一就是校队正选了喔！他们都叫我橡皮人路飞，你知道为什么吗？因为足球场上没有我接不到的球！”  
艾斯抽了抽嘴角，指着后面疯狂跳动的计分板无情拆穿：橡皮路飞要是再不回场上估计真的要被经纪人娜美小姐拽成橡皮了。  
惨遭当头棒喝的路飞一声哀嚎，飞也似地冲回了场上。萨博微笑着整理自己被路飞扯乱的领子，目光温柔似水，看的艾斯莫名其妙吃起醋来。但他不想让萨博注意到自己吃弟弟醋的幼稚行径——那八成会被嘲笑的。为了转移注意力他开始环顾四周，有一搭没一搭地观察着看台上的其他观众。出乎意料地，他一偏头就和其中一个男生眼神相接了。  
正盯着他们看的男生发现艾斯审视的目光，尴尬不已地撇过了脑袋，但依然逃不过艾斯警官敏锐的法眼。警官好奇地皱了皱眉毛，优良的视力隔着十几米的距离能分毫不差地看到男孩服帖的金色头发，像是锅盖一样软塌塌贴在脑门上。他似乎在发着抖，为身后那鹰隼般的注视。  
“你在看什么？”  
萨博困惑地询问艾斯，顺着艾斯的视线同样观察起那个刚才盯着他们看的古怪男孩。他体型偏瘦，长相平凡，宽敞的白色运动外套被他穿的像一个斗篷。虽然素昧平生，但萨博从他身上感到了一股奇异的熟悉感。当他悄悄用眼角余光晲视艾斯和萨博时，从他怯弱的身形里又弥漫出难以形容的恶意，好像两个人和他有什么无法消解的深仇大恨。  
艾斯下意识觉得自己想多了，挠挠头刚想出声吐槽真是个怪人，萨博脸色苍白的样子就径直落入了视网膜。一瞬间变得虚弱的金发青年勉强笑笑，敷衍地回复着爱人的关心：  
“我没事，就可能还是时差没倒好，有点困。”  
萨博心里实则一片迷茫，聪明如他在短暂的停顿后已然猜到了男孩的身份。这世界上不喜欢他的人很多，那个人绝对算是其中恨意最深的一个，并且也是最有可能把他的生活搅乱的一个……萨博的太阳穴突突直跳，他蓦地后悔起不听奥特卢克夫人劝告擅自来找艾斯旧梦重温的草率决定——美梦离噩梦往往只有一线之隔。

鉴于萨博不正常的状态，他们在足球场上没呆多久就离开了。  
彼时比赛还没完全结束，橡皮路飞正在为自己鲁莽离场所丢的那几球焦头烂额，铆足劲要在两个哥哥面前表现自己。可他重色亲弟的哥哥艾斯残忍地喊了声再见，然后勾着萨博的肩溜之大吉，徒留下小白菜路飞在球门前眼眶发酸。  
谈恋爱的人都讨厌！  
路飞大吼一声，一脚踢飞了射过来的足球。  
看台上的金发青年望着艾斯和萨博远去的背影，面目狰狞地握紧了拳头。下一秒，他就被突如其来的足球砸中了脸。

曾经有某个作家说过，如果一个人想自杀的话，就放他去菜市场。在人声鼎沸，人头攒动的菜市场里，一种生活的蓬勃朝气从哒哒的剁肉声、冒着白烟的蒸屉、菜贩的叫卖声里钻出来，一不小心就洗涤了你阴暗的心脏。  
露玖很喜欢逛菜市场，即使跑到人生地不熟的地方旅游，她的首要景点也是菜市场。在露玖长年累月的熏陶下，艾斯对菜市场的亲切感甚至超过了游乐场。  
但他没想到萨博这样的公子哥也会对气味复杂污水横流的菜市场感兴趣，甚至还饶有兴致地和小贩讲起了价。  
“便宜点啦姐姐。”  
“不能再便宜了，这么多算你五块我已经赔本买卖了。我也要做生意的啊。”  
“那你多送我几根葱总行吧。拜托拜托。”  
卖菜的大姐咽了口唾沫，最终也没能抵挡帅哥的诚挚眼神。艾斯新奇地看着这样的萨博，悄悄觉得现在的他比辩论赛上舌战群儒的那个还要闪亮百倍。因为他很生活，而艾斯本身爱着生活。  
“你从哪学会砍价的，我都从你身上看到露玖的风采了。”  
市场之行战果颇丰，艾斯提着大大小小的袋子跟在萨博身后，思索再三，他终于忍不住问出了盘桓许久的问题。萨博嗦着冰棍回头瞥了他一眼，顺手把吃了一半的冰棍塞进了艾斯嘴里。  
“太凉了，你帮我。”  
“我才不要吃你的口水。大冬天吃冰棍你自己作死。”  
虽然这样说，但艾斯还是口是心非地咬了一口，然后被冻得太阳穴发疼。萨博好笑地瞅着他，良心发现地凑过去帮他提袋子。  
“诶呀，砍价很好学啊。我在巴鲁迪哥无聊的时候就去市场和那些阿拉巴斯坦人砍价玩，你不知道，他们可比这儿的大爷大妈难对付多了。”  
萨博哼着阿拉巴斯坦人常唱的小曲，心情霎时间很是愉快。他的手指轻轻挨着艾斯的，啪唦摩擦的塑料袋里是散发着新鲜气味的蔬菜，在冬日柔和的阳光下，他陡然想起了岁月静好四个字。  
“回去我给你做好吃的。”  
萨博撞了撞艾斯的肩膀，志得意满地说道。

所谓好吃的就是一碗加了煎蛋和额外辣酱的雪菜肉丝打卤面，光看卖相艾斯只能证明萨博的煎蛋技术比自己好。但在爱人期待的目光下，他还是很给面子地夹起满满一筷。  
“好吃吗？”  
萨博炯炯有神地问，闻着那股香味不由得也饥肠辘辘起来。但他用尽浑身解数只煮了一碗面，这碗面具有与众不同的特殊意义。  
“不错，但这个辣椒酱，有点辣。”  
说着被辣味呛到的艾斯捂着嘴痛苦地咳嗽起来，连灌三杯水才得以消解。咳得双眼发红的艾斯接过萨博递来的餐巾纸，狼狈地擦起眼角渗出的泪水。萨博无语地看着他，语气略带埋怨：  
“你吃慢点啊，好好享受you know？”  
“亲爱的，你说的轻巧自己来享受一下啊？这个辣度我都可以告你谋杀亲夫了。”  
萨博伸出手指蘸了点面汤，在触及舌尖那刹不可避免地嘶起气来。他万万没想到投艾斯所好买的魔鬼椒辣酱真的能辣成这样，枉费他还特意舀了两大勺。  
他不好意思地冲艾斯吐了吐舌头，小声表示要不然倒了吧？虽然多少舍不得，但为了艾斯的肠胃考虑他只能忍痛让步。  
“算了吧，这不是你很用心做出来的吗，倒掉你会难过的吧？再说老师教育我们要节约粮食不能浪费。”  
艾斯擦了擦额头冒出的汗，低下头继续和变态辣的面条做斗争。萨博可怜巴巴地盯着埋头猛吃的他，扭捏了一阵破罐破摔道：  
“对不起喔，本来想补上三年前那碗长寿面的，结果被我做砸了。”  
艾斯抬起脑袋十分严肃地反驳：  
“不，好吃极了。”  
辣在嘴上，甜在心里。

进入十二月，天气一日冷过一日，连生龙活虎的广场舞大妈都偃旗息鼓，猫在暖气轰鸣的家里嗑瓜子看电视剧。  
电视剧是阔别小屏幕六年之久的罗罗诺亚索隆的回归之作，步入三十岁之后昔日的少年偶像棱角愈发锋利，演起消极厌世的游侠来可谓得心应手。加上合作对象又是成名作《那一夜，月亮犯的错》的女主演古伊娜。讨论度一时间居高不下，连素来对电视剧毫无兴趣的艾斯都在大和的撺掇下每晚准点守直播。  
萨博嫌弃地瞥了一眼为最新剧情大呼小叫的艾斯，推了推眼镜继续自己没做完的工作。入职之后他压力倍增，朝九晚五已经成了奢侈，绝大多数情况下是朝九晚九，连周末都要花时间整理文件，自然没有闲心思陪着艾斯一起追剧。只是拗不过爱人的多次安利，被迫把办公地点搬到了客厅沙发。此时他靠在艾斯身上，将笔记本键盘敲得劈啪作响，听来很有些煞风景。  
“哦，古伊娜又死了啊？”  
他在艾斯的不停骚扰下淡漠地抬起头扫了眼屏幕，正好看到索隆声嘶力竭地在古伊娜的墓碑前哭嚎，一瞬间幻视十多年前的类似结局。艾斯不开心地往旁边一侧身，失去重心的萨博一踉跄差点摔下沙发，重新坐稳之后他无奈地合上了电脑屏幕。  
“你要是不陪我看就去睡觉。”  
艾斯气鼓鼓地说道，但在萨博厚着脸皮歪上来的瞬间依然丢人地酥了半边身子。金发青年恶劣地朝他耳朵上吹了口气。  
“电视有那么好看吗？有我好看吗？”  
“别闹，认真看剧情！现在正精彩呢！”  
硬着头皮推开萨博作怪的脑袋，艾斯大义凛然地申述，耳根却悄悄红了。萨博笑了笑，还是老老实实坐定陪着艾斯看起剧来。屏幕上的罗罗诺亚一把长刀神挡杀神，却依然救不回爱人的生命，他左耳上的三个耳坠叮咚作响，一晃神让萨博坠入回忆。  
“你还记得小学的时候我给你打耳洞，结果一起进医院的事吗？”  
“当然记得，谁想到你竟然晕血啊。”  
艾斯说着，因为想起了那种疼痛条件反射地缩了缩脖子。萨博尴尬地舔了舔嘴唇，支支吾吾道：  
“我不是晕血，我只是看到你流血突然很害怕……”  
艾斯好整以暇地睃了他一眼，笃定的语气里颇有些骄傲：  
“原来你那么早就开始喜欢我了。”  
“是的，我对你可是，一见钟情。”  
“切，尽骗人。”  
艾斯不屑轻嗤，抿成细线的薄唇被萨博飞快啄了一下。他红着脸揉了揉萨博的头发，情不自禁低声训斥：  
“好好看电视。”

萨博重新和克尔拉遇见是在圣诞节前一周，和他对接的公司法务因为临时有事被迫换人，等交接时才发现是失联许久的女同学。在办公室一打照面，女孩的表情欣喜中夹杂了一点淡定，似乎早就知道了他俩会在此重逢这件事。  
“我看名字就猜是你，果然是呢。”  
萨博落座冲她莞尔一笑，心里想着要是艾斯知道这事怕是又要吃一吨飞醋。为了自己接下来几周的幸福生活考虑， 他决定开诚布公避免多聊私事。  
“克尔拉，我和艾斯在一起了。”  
女孩的笑容僵了僵，蓦然回想起几年前的最后一面。她因为知晓萨博要中断学业而急匆匆跑去阻拦，金发青年濒临失控的眼神里燃烧着玉石俱焚的火焰，在面对女孩的诘问时他只说了一句话：所有事都排在艾斯后面。女孩至此咽下了她临到嘴边的表白，她蜿蜒数年的暗恋结出苦涩的果实。直到今天，她还是难以避免对萨博抱有些微的期盼，毕竟年少时遇到太明媚的人注定要一辈子惦念。  
“真的吗？那你们，那他怎么样？”  
克尔拉勉强扯了扯嘴角，遏止内心泛滥的情绪摆出云淡风轻的表情。萨博哂笑着点了点头，掏出手机给克尔拉看今天早上出门拍的照片：  
“艾斯穿警服的样子，很帅吧？”  
帅个屁啊，被迫欣赏情敌的女孩在心里偷偷翻了个白眼。  
同样翻白眼的还有听完萨博讲述事情经过的艾斯，为了表达内心的不忿他把鸡软骨咬的嘎巴作响，把炸鸡吃出了壮志饥餐胡虏肉的凶悍。萨博哑然地抿了口啤酒， 暗忖第一个提出初雪那天要吃炸鸡喝啤酒的人一定没在经历恋人的冷眼，否则他肯定吃什么都没滋没味。  
握着鸡翅膀沉思了半晌，萨博突然抓到了艾斯的把柄：  
“你下周警局年末聚餐，为什么不带上我？”  
艾斯瞪了他一眼，没好气地回答：  
“其他人都不带家属，我又不是局长本人能搞特殊。”  
“但是大和会去啊，你是不是想背着我和她约会？”  
“我说多少次了我俩只是普通同事。”  
“那我和克尔拉也是普通合作伙伴啊，你生气的毫无道理！难道只许州官放火不许百姓点灯？凭什么我和女客户见面你就要给我臭脸看，我都没找你算账，趁我不在的时候天天和大和一起吃饭，还约会！你们还有cp粉！你在网上还有粉丝后援会！”  
日常翻看卡普朋友圈对警队生态了若指掌的萨博振振有词地找艾斯算账，手里捏的炸鸡翅因为激动被开膛破肚，油炸的脆皮噗簌簌掉在了地板上。艾斯看着蓦地加大的家务量，忍不住太阳穴直跳。  
“那我后来不是听你的话不和她私底下见面了吗？你不要转移话题，我们现在谈论的明明是你！你和克尔拉之间的奸情早在中学时代就有端倪了！这么多年当断不断，想想就是有鬼，我怎么可能不产生危机感？！有家有业的男人要恪守男德，还有碎屑掉地上了你回头自己给我打扫！”  
“男德？你从哪里学来的词？”  
被艾斯言论逗笑的萨博差点一口啤酒喷了出来，为了减少自己回头的清理工作他还是痛苦地 忍了回去。被呛到咳嗽的可怜人享受着男朋友良心不安的拍背服务，心情从愤怒变回了嘚瑟。  
“追剧看留言看到的，他们说索十郎不守男德，爱着小紫的同时还去调戏荞麦假面。”  
好不容易学了个流行词，现学现卖的过程里惨遭恋人嘲笑，艾斯霎时间有些不好意思，一时半会也忘记了生气。萨博闭着眼睛努力对了对几个角色的脸，最终了然于心地哦了一声。放下啤酒认真端详起艾斯羞窘的表情，良久后一字一顿地说道：  
“比起我，还是长着这张惊天动地脸的你比较需要守男德。”  
“你在损我吗？”  
“我在夸你！”  
艾斯刚想反驳，身上就骤然黏了一只黏人的金毛犬。在萨博不遗余力的撒娇下，他彻底没了脾气。


	19. Part.6 菜市场（3）

平安夜要吃的苹果的习俗不知道是从哪传来的，但很显然它深入人心。连对过节毫无知觉的卡普都顺应潮流买了一大箱威士忌山大苹果，一大早就给每人发了一个。  
大和举着那个快赶上自己脑袋大的苹果，一瞬间产生了深深的孤独感。  
“我今晚要是吃这么一个下去，怕是撑到不用吃其他东西了。”  
艾斯瞥了她一眼，不怕死地吐槽你小看自己的食量了。  
年末了，不法分子像是冲业绩一样顶风作案，短短一周时间他们忙得不可开交，而抠门上司卡普妄图只用一个苹果打发他们。但一想到去年的圣诞礼物只是一块批发市场十块钱一大把的巧克力，今年的礼物可以说是大大升级。艾斯笑着把苹果放进了包里，心里想着晚上和萨博分着吃。  
他们还没悠闲多久，就又被报警电话打破了闲暇，穿上外套直奔案发现场。  
谁知道一忙就忙到十点多，连晚饭都来不及吃，只能一人一个手抓饼凑合。中心广场点起了巨大的圣诞树，五光十色熠熠生辉，莫名点缀了冬日的寒冷。这个平安夜没有下雪，出门过节的人也分外的多，人们戴着鲜红的圣诞帽在街道上涌动，加上涉嫌光污染的街灯装饰，看久了难免眼花缭乱。  
欧文困顿地揉了揉自己的眼睛，半是羡慕半是妒忌地慨叹：  
“这世界上大概没有节日是为了我们这种单身人士创办的吧？”  
大和皱着眉毛思索，半晌不确定地问：  
“清明节算吗？”  
“拉倒吧，被宁采臣和聂小倩毁了已经。这时代连鬼都有对象了，就我们没有。”  
“不要算上我，我有对象谢谢。”  
艾斯得意地清了清嗓子，用投篮姿势把团成团的包装纸往垃圾桶投去。一个完美的弧线，三分入篮，克比崇拜地鼓起了掌。欧文鄙夷地睃了艾斯一眼，对在场唯一的脱单人士充满了恶意：  
“你说八百遍也不给张照片看看，别是充气的吧。”  
“我证明，艾斯同志的老婆是真人。”  
大和啃着饼皮举起手，嘴角还漏出了一截胡萝卜丝。其他人震惊地转头看她，因为大和的一席话脑补起莫名其妙的修罗场。当事人之一的艾斯耸耸肩，勉为其难的拿出了手机。  
“给你们看一眼，就一眼啊。”  
他蓦地摁亮了锁屏，屏幕上的金发男人趴在桌上，睡得正香。他周围的光都显出几分难以描摹的缠绵，像是冬天里暖气房里柔和的温度。  
几个八卦群众望眼欲穿的档口，屏幕又倏忽暗了。手机主人轻咳一声，迅速把手机收到了口袋里。  
“看到了吧？”  
“再给我们看一眼嘛艾斯大哥！”  
“说好就一眼的哈，看多了万一你们觊觎我老婆怎么办？”  
“你老婆是男的？！”  
欧文用古怪的声线问道，因为情绪激动嘴里的食物都喷了出来。艾斯嫌弃地远离他几步，理直气壮地点了点头。  
“怎么了？就要男老婆！”  
“没怎么……男的也好啊，我也想要老婆。”  
欧文垂头丧气地低下眼，幽幽叹了口气。在其他小辈吵着要再看一眼艾斯锁屏的闹腾声里，这个奔四的中年男人一时间百感交集。  
但加倍的打击是在回队里后，他们刚到门口，停在路边的一辆红车就传来嘟嘟的喇叭声。偏过头，艾斯锁屏上的金发男人推开车门朝他们走来。  
“你们好啊，我是艾斯的男朋友萨博，我来接他回家。”  
身形颀长的男人穿着一件薄薄的风衣，友好地冲惊讶的众人笑了笑。在寒冬萧瑟的风里，他衣着单薄却不改帅气，风除了吹乱头发还吹乱了其他人的心。  
艾斯愣了几秒才反应过来，他没想到大晚上萨博会特意来接自己，心情莫名高涨。他笑着和神色各异的同伴说了声我先走了，转头搂着萨博上了车。  
车子扬长而去，徒留下呆滞的欧文苦涩地对大和笑笑。  
“我是不是该感谢他们没在我面前接吻？”  
大和撇撇嘴，颇为笃定地回答：  
“他们那么小气的人，才不会让你看呢。”

如果萨博在现场听到大和的话，他一定会给参透真相的女孩点一个大大的赞。但事实是他现在正处于开了暖气的车里，在等红灯的间隙狠狠擤着鼻涕。  
一上车他就忍不住了，痛苦不已地打了一连串喷嚏，为了凹造型付出的代价以狼狈不堪的结局收尾。艾斯无言地看着他，体贴地把身旁的盒装纸递了过去。  
“谢谢。”  
萨博擦了擦鼻子，红着眼踩下了油门，车驶出几百米，艾斯才迟钝地想到最重要的事。  
“你会开车？”  
“说实话不怎么会，在这之前就上了一次路，所以我建议你不要吵我，不然可能会出事。”  
萨博面无表情地拐了个急弯，被后坐力撞回座椅里的艾斯适时咽下了“要不我来开”的建议。  
所幸艾斯家离大队的距离不算远，跌跌撞撞了一路总算安稳抵达。萨博聚精会神地盯着后视镜，直到车子以完美的角度泊入停车位才松开绷紧的弦。他长舒一口气，恢复平常嬉皮笑脸的模样冲艾斯眨了眨眼睛。  
“惊喜吗？给你的圣诞礼物！”  
艾斯想说如果你鼻子上没有挂着那一截鼻涕的话画面或许会更美好，但作为温柔善良的男朋友他还是笑着点了点头，被萨博撺掇着下了车。  
他的圣诞礼物是红颜色的，有四个轮子会跑会叫，最重点的：它是萨博送的。  
艾斯绕着车子走了几圈，越看越是喜欢。虽然现阶段买车代步对他的意义不大，但哪个男孩在小时候没沉迷于小汽车呢？很长一段时间艾斯的梦想都是当巴士司机 ，在家里没车的艾斯小朋友眼中，面无表情换挡加速，在车水马路的市道上风驰电掣的公交车司机无疑是最帅气的一群人，帅气到即使他差点被甩出去也心摇神荡。  
当然这个梦想最终也没有实现，但每次摸上方向盘艾斯依旧会情不自禁回想起童年时代那个一丝不苟的司机大叔，左手保温杯右手打方向，即时速度再快保温杯里的水也不会洒出来。  
“喜欢吗？”  
萨博擤着鼻涕，双手抱胸取暖，他哂笑着捣了捣艾斯，说话都有些打颤。艾斯这才发觉自己的隐形金主男朋友已经快冻死了，为了下半生衣食无忧考虑他连忙把自己的厚外套披在了萨博身上，有些生气又有些开心地说：  
“你穿这么少是去走秀的吗？”  
萨博恍了恍神，一瞬间想起几年前编笠镇上那个气鼓鼓的艾斯，边抱怨边把热水袋塞到他怀里，怎么哄也不肯摆出笑脸。萨博和冬天，大概是让艾斯最为难的两件事了，当它们凑到一起的 时候，麻烦程度骤然加倍，即使艾斯变得再成熟也难逃被叠加态气到的命运。  
“我这不是为了示威嘛，告诉他们别对你打主意。怎么样，没给你丢脸吧？”  
萨博跺跺脚，亮晶晶的眼睛像萤火虫一样扑闪到艾斯心上，纤细的翅膀在空气里噗嗤嗤扇动。艾斯的仿佛心脏融化一般，微不足道的怒气在稠密的夜色里溢散。他无可奈何地揉了揉萨博被风吹乱的头发，用只有两个人能听见的音量小声说：  
“一点也不，我骄傲死了。”  
萨博嘿嘿笑了笑，猛然间扑进了艾斯温暖的怀抱。他哼哼唧唧磨蹭了几下，任人摆布地被压着往家里走，在艾斯掏钥匙的时刻像无尾熊般缠住了男友的脖子，凑过头耳边低喃：  
“喂，你生日那天我把自己当礼物送给你好不好？”  
艾斯一个哆嗦，差点把钥匙摔到地上。萨博好整以暇地趴在他背上，成年人的重量加上厚脸皮的宣言叫艾斯几乎倒地不起。他强忍着大笑的冲动拧开门锁，把撒娇耍赖的男朋友重重放到了沙发上，然后饶有兴致地盯着人看。  
客厅没有开灯，借着窗外橘黄的街灯艾斯看清了萨博坏笑的脸。平安夜的夜色似乎都浸染温馨，你乱跳的心脏在这夜里也终归找得到地方安放。  
“你想得很美，我好不容易过个生日你就这样打发我？”  
“唉，没办法啊艾斯大爷，买了圣诞礼物之后我就没钱了，只能靠你养了。”  
萨博可怜兮兮地瞅着艾斯，伸出双臂向他索取拥抱。艾斯好笑地抱起他，蓦然摁亮了一旁的落地灯，暧昧的光下萨博脸上的绒毛泛着蜜色。艾斯俯身亲了亲这个虚假的土豪金主，一瞬间升腾起赚钱养家的宏伟志愿。  
“好，我养。”  
“真的吗？那工资卡上交吗，年终奖分我一半吗，房产证是不是还可以写我的名？”  
“我整个人都归你所有，够了吗？”  
萨博皱着眉毛想了想，半推半就地表示：  
“既然你诚心诚意要把自己送给我，我就愉快地接受了。你嫌弃我但我不嫌弃你，看，还是我爱你比较多。”  
被堵得哑口无言的艾斯只能用行动表示所谓爱这件事，光是嘴上说说并不足以叫人信服。


End file.
